


From Dales to Islands

by WhatAboutSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love Island, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAboutSugden/pseuds/WhatAboutSugden
Summary: Love Island AU.Robert Sugden has been on the island for 3 weeks and is happy in his couple, but when new boy Aaron Dingle enters the villa with his best friend Adam, he finds himself conflicted and has to decide what, and who it is, he really wants.*Now complete*





	1. Boys in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explicit for future chapters.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic both of the boys are bisexual.  
> Aaron openly, Robert... less so.
> 
> I'm on twitter whataboutsugden come say hi!

"I've got a text!"  
A round of cheers went around the group of Islanders as they crowded round the phone.

 _**Islanders!** _  
_**Congratulations on winning your challenge this morning! As a reward, two new islanders will be entering the villa tonight! Get glammed up and ready to welcome two new boys!** _  
_**#getyourglamon #boysinblue** _

More screams filled the air as the girls started dancing around, excited about the prospect of some new boys. Robert rolled his eyes slightly, the squeals of the girls gradually grating on him more and more.

They were now in week three of being on the island, and Robert had been paired up with Lucy since the beginning.

He liked the look of her immediately and, most importantly, she was the polar opposite of his ex wife. She was petite, with short but wild blonde hair and a few small tattoos on her wrists and ankles. A bit of a free spirit as she liked to describe herself.

Robert was having fun with Lucy, whether it would last on the outside he wasn't sure yet, but he didn't have the same kind of attraction to any other girls in the villa, so for now he was happy in his couple. He felt slim arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not gonna look anywhere else."

Lucy obviously misread his eye roll as worry about Lucy's loyalty. If he was honest, even if she did choose one of the new boys, he wouldn't be all that bothered. There were at least two other girls in the villa he knew he could get without too much effort. One of the other girls, Raine, ran up and linked arms with Lucy. Robert should have known she would be excited as the only single girl at the moment.

"Let's go get ready! Hopefully one of these new lads will be my type! You could even play the perfect wingman Robert!" She added with a cheeky wink.

Raine was one of his easy options, and he's sure Lucy knows it. She drags her off to the dressing room to start preparing for the new arrivals.

Boys entering is more of an event for the girls so he would probably just wear an open floral shirt and some shorts, no need for him to make too much of an effort. He's sure the boys would be too intimidated to try and graft on Lucy anyway.

One of the boys, Dan, walked up and slapped Robert on the shoulder.

"Some friendly competition, lad! Gotta love a bit of drama!"

"I'd prefer a chill night by the pool to be honest with you, mate, but there you go."

"You've got nothing to worry about man, Lucy is totally smitten with you, everyone can see that."

"I know that, I'm not worried, me and Luce are solid. What about Tamara, reckon she'll be tempted?"

"I reckon so. We only recoupled the other day and we don't really do much. She's kissed me once, won't even spoon me at night! Boy needs some lovin'!"

"That's no good, mate. I'll let you borrow Lucy if you want some bed action. She can't keep her hands to herself!" Robert tried at a crass attempt at banter.

"Robert!"

He spun round, not realising Lucy had came back out and was standing behind him.

"What the fuck, Robert?!"

"Oh, Luce, I was only kidding! Come on, you know I'm not like that!"

"I thought I did!" She replied bitterly, before storming back to the villa, no doubt to tell all the girls what a pig he is.

"Mate, what a good day to piss her off."

"You could have warned me she was there!"

"I didn't know you were gonna offer to pimp her out!" Dan chuckled.

Robert groaned and threw his head back.

"This is gonna take some making up. See you in a bit."

Robert headed up to the balcony where he'd seen from the pool that Lucy had headed out with a group of the girls.

As he opened the door he suddenly felt five ice cold stares aimed in his direction.

"Just piss off, Rob." Raine spat.

"Come on, Lucy, I'm really sorry. You know I'm no good at 'lad talk'. I was just trying to be funny. Unsuccessfully, clearly."

"Funny?! You think it's funny to imply that I'll just jump into bed with any guy that wants me?"

"No of course not. And that's obviously not what I think about you. You're too good for me, everyone knows that."

That seemed to soften her demeanor, but only slightly.

"You have a LOT of apologising to do."She said as she pushed past him and inside.

She turned and looked over her shoulder as the other girls followed, a couple purposefully pushing into Robert. "Two new boys," she mused, "best hope I can keep my hands to myself!" She smirked to the girls and they all walked off, slamming the door behind them.

Robert groaned and slumped into the cushions.  
This party tonight was going to be a complete nightmare.

*******

It was later on in the evening and everyone was gathered outside. There had been a bar set up and a DJ booth for the party, and Robert had spent most of the night running around after Lucy, fetching her drinks, food, and kissing her on the cheek whenever she would allow.

He's not used to running around after someone like this, but everything is so much more intense in the villa than real life.

One of the boys, Max, suddenly pulled his phone out.

"I've got a text!"

 _**Islanders!** _  
_**Get ready to welcome your new arrivals! Be on your best behaviour for our two new police studs, Adam and Aaron!** _  
_**#laydownthelaw #crimesofpassion** _

More squeals around the garden.

Max's partner Ali piped up;

"I knew it! Boys in blue, I knew they were gonna be policemen!"

"I love a man in uniform." Lucy smirked with a glance at Robert.

Robert threw an exasperated look at Dan who laughed back.

He knew Lucy wouldn't really fire into someone else, but he also knew that she was going to do everything she could tonight to make him think she is.

It's another half hour until they arrive. Robert had his back to the door as he was mixing drinks for himself and Lucy.

Everyone goes to crowd around the new arrivals, guys shaking hands and girls giving overly familiar hugs and kisses even though they've never met before, which Robert always found a bit strange.

After a couple of minutes he puts down the drinks and heads over to introduce himself. He walks up to the first guy he sees, who looks a few years younger than Robert with a huge smile on his face and he can already tell people are going to love him.

"Alright mate!" The new guy exclaims, holding his hand out. "Adam!"

Robert takes his hand and shakes it firmly.

"Robert. Nice to meet you."

"You too, mate. You got your hands full with that missus of yours, eh?" Adam laughed with one of the most outrageous laughs Robert has ever heard. _He's gonna be fun to have around_ , Robert thought.

"Yeah, she's fiery! Rather that than be bored." He smiled.

"Well she'll keep you on your toes anyway, Aaron's been in the place five minutes and she's all over him while staring at you! Have fun with that, lad!" Adam patted him on the shoulder as Tom and Max walked up to say hi.

Robert walked over to Lucy. He wasn't jealous but if he gave her what she wanted she might stop with her games sooner.

The new guy, Aaron, had his back to him and Lucy was holding onto his arm while laughing over enthusiastically at whatever he was saying. He didn't seem too bothered at her embarrassing display and he found himself taking a disliking to him before even speaking to him.

"Oh, Robert, there you are." Lucy grimaced, not letting go of Aaron's arm.

Robert went to make a sarcastic comment, getting bored of her games when his breath caught in his throat.

The new guy turned around and Robert found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Alright mate? I'm Aaron. Guessing you're the one she's trying to make jealous over here?" holding his hand out in the same way his friend did before.

Robert stood staring at the man in front of him. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt covered in white palm trees that highlighted his muscular arms quite nicely. He had short dark hair that was styled with gel and short dark stubble, and those eyes.

Those eyes that Robert couldn't stop staring at. The same eyes that were suddenly tainted with a small frown as Aaron dropped his hand awkwardly as Robert realised he should probably say something.

"Eh...what?" Robert stammered, realising that probably wasn't the best start.

Lucy walked away with a smug smile on her face seeming quite pleased with herself.

"Look mate, I swear I wasn't trying anything. She was obviously flirting with me to get a rise out of you, I'm not into that. Alright?"

He reached out to place a hand on Robert's arm, and without thinking he jerked his arm out of the way. Aaron scoffed before walking away.

"Whatever, mate."

_Why had he done that?_

He knows Aaron wasn't doing anything wrong, he wasn't annoyed at him at all.

But he did have an effect on him that he didn't want to place, and it definitely wasn't something he wanted to explore any further, especially not on a televised island.

Thinking over that interaction he realised he was just going to look like a jealous prick. He guessed that was better than the alternative so he decided to shrug it off and try and keep his distance from Aaron for the time being.

He walked up to Lucy and dragged her to the side, out of view of most people and kissed her firmly.

"How's that for an apology?" He said lowly.

She smirked up at him. "I guess it will do."

She leant up and kissed him again, not noticing how Robert's eyes had locked with the blue ones across the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature a lot more Aaron, I promise! 
> 
> Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)


	2. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise I said this would be up last week but life kind of got in the way, but it's here now! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The party the night before had gone well, the islanders had all been very friendly and welcoming to Adam and Aaron.

Well, to Adam at least.

Almost everyone was welcoming to Aaron apart from Robert.

The blonde had taken a dislike to him because Lucy had been flirting with him. Aaron wasn't interested but even though he tried to explain that to him, Robert didn't seem to believe him. And there was a strange moment of eye contact when he had kissed her, like he was trying to mark his territory or make a point or something.

Aaron had felt a kind of attraction to Robert when he had watched the first few weeks of the show, like there was some level to him that other people didn't. But, as usual, Aaron seemed to have got it all wrong.

Whenever he looked for the good in someone he always seemed to be let down. He decided he would just do what he was here to do and have a good time, maybe meet someone.

He was only here because he lost a bet to Adam, and the forfeit was applying for this. Aaron was okay with it because he thought that even if they applied, there was no way they would ever be successful. Another thing Aaron was wrong about.

"Morning, lad!" Adam rolled him over onto his back. They were sharing a bed since they were the new arrivals.

He groaned, "Ad, get off me."

"Come on, first full day in the villa, let's get grafting!"

Aaron rolled his eyes with a slight smile at his friend's shameless words.

"You promised when we got here you'd do it properly, so let's go!"

Aaron rolled out of bed with a laugh, glad he had his best friend in here with him.

He walked into the changing room to start getting ready.

Adam yelled after him;  
"Slap on that sunscreen, lad, protect that precious skin of yours!"

Aaron threw a playful glare over his shoulder before turning the corner, and because he wasn't watching where he was going he walked straight into Robert who was busy fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Watch it!" Robert snapped.

"Alright mate, sorry! I was just having a laugh with Adam."

"Well maybe next time you can do it without injuring someone!"

Aaron scoffed, he was getting real sick of Robert's attitude and he had only been here 12 hours.

He knew he had a decision to make, he could either get annoyed at everything he does or he can make it his mission to do everything he can to annoy him.

That definitely seemed like the more enjoyable option.

He plastered on a smile before walking back out, feeling Robert's eyes burning into him the whole time.

He spotted Lucy standing in front of the door to the balcony and headed towards her, accidentally-on-purpose bumping into her, placing both his hands on her waist.

"Sorry love, didn't see you there." He grabbed her and picked her up to place her behind him, making her giggle.

He winked at her before looking up to see Robert glaring and headed out on to the balcony, taking more satisfaction than he was proud of at getting under Robert's skin.

He went to take a seat on the cushions, waiting on the inevitable rage of Robert walking through the door. He didn't have to wait very long, as about 45 seconds later the door burst open and a very flustered Robert stormed out after it.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"  
Aaron looked up with an innocent smile.

"Hiya mate, what's wrong?"

"Don't play games with me, you know full well what's wrong. Getting pissy because I snapped at you, so you try it on with my... With Lucy."

"You're right I shouldn't play games. Not like we're, you know, literally on a game show or anything."

"It's not just a game to me!"

"Oh come on, don't start with that! ' _I'm not here for the money, it's not a game to me, I'm here to find true love'_ give it a rest."

"So that's why you're here is it? Copper's salary not good enough for you, you need a little bonus?"

"I don't do my job for the money." Aaron growled through his teeth as he stood up to face Robert.

"No, but a little extra would be nice wouldn't it? I can see right through you, Blue. You think you can just flutter those big eyelashes and get whatever you want."

Aaron hates the nickname, and hates even more that he felt a slight flutter at the borderline compliment Robert gave him, even if it was laced with spite.  He took a step towards him.

"You better watch your mouth, blondie."

"Tough boy act isn't gonna fly with me, Blue."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Aaron grabbed the seams of Roberts open shirt and slammed him against the wall, Robert grabbing onto his arms for balance.  
Robert tilted his head back trying to rile Aaron up more, and both men were breathing heavily, glaring at each other.

Neither of them moved for a moment, when Robert's eyes dropped to Aaron's lips for a split second before snapping back up to his eyes.

The air changed suddenly, it was charged, still with aggression and anger, but now there was something else.

Something Aaron wasn't expecting.

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes glanced down at Robert's lips, suddenly noticing how soft and inviting they looked. He was still holding Robert at an angle over the balcony wall, so he pulled him sharply upright keeping his eyes locked firmly on Robert's.

He felt himself lean in, not having the self control to stop...

"Lads!"

Robert pushed Aaron away from him with so much force that he almost didn't catch himself.

"What's going on out here?!" Adam asked.

"Your mate thinks he's all high and mighty, but he's gonna get put in his place! Tell him to keep away from me!" Robert snapped before storming past Aaron.

Adam turned to look at Aaron with an incredulous look.

"What you playing at?!"  
"How is this my fault? He's the one having a go every chance he gets! He needs to get a grip."

Adam sighed. "Mate I need you to chill. We need to make a good impression and you're not doing a great job so far. You know Robert's popular, and you wanna threaten him your first morning here?"

Aaron looked away, knowing Adam was right, but also knowing there was something else to it.

He wasn't the only one to feel something there and he knew it, but he wasn't gonna play some bloke's punching bag if he was in the closet.

Not again.

*******

Back out in the garden, everyone is relaxing and chatting in little groups.

Robert and Aaron have stayed on opposite sides of the garden, Robert lying on the outside bed with Lucy draped across his chest while Aaron and Adam are chatting with Raine on the edge of the pool.

She seems nice but maybe a bit too extravagent for Aaron, like she would be a lot to keep up with.

"I know!" She suddenly starts. "We need to get to know you boys, so why not have a bit of fun while we do it!"

Aaron and Adam shared a nervous glance.

"Okay..."

"Hey everyone!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Aaron flinched, knowing before she finished her sentence that he already didn't want to participate in what was about to happen.

"Let's play truth or dare!"  
All the girls squealed as the majority of the boys rolled their eyes.

Adam seemed to be quite pleased with the idea, and that made Aaron nervous because he was sure that he was more excited about giving out dares than taking them.

Everyone headed to sit around the fire pit and Aaron had a pit in his stomach.

"So, since this game is about the new boys they should be asked first! Whoever takes a truth or dare gets to ask the next one! So, I'll start... Aaron!"

Aaron groaned quietly, and tried to cover it up with a smile pretending he was having a laugh, when really he was dreading whatever was about to happen.

"Um... Truth?"

"Boring!" Raine smiled. "Okay... Why did your last relationship end?"

_Jesus, seriously? Why is that the first thing she asks?_

He looks round at Adam and sees a concerned frown on his best friend's face. He looks around at everyone's expectant faces and notices Robert staring at him, which only made him want to answer even less.

"Um.. I dunno, was just one of those things."

A scatter of laughs around the group.

"Come on, give us something juicier than that!"

Aaron was hating every second of this, but for some reason found himself locking eyes with Robert before answering truthfully.

"We, uh... Had different expectations of how public our relationship could be."

Adam was shaking his head beside him, probably trying to tell him he didn't have to answer this.

Ali piped up. "What, you're telling me your girl didn't want to show off her hot hunk of a policeman?!"

Aaron cleared his throat. "Um, no... He didn't."

A stunned silence surrounded the group and Aaron noticed a frown appearing on Robert's face.

"Wait... You're gay? Well what the hell are you doing on here then?" Dan asked, eliciting a glare from Adam. And Robert, Aaron noticed.

"I'm bi, actually."

"What, fed up of blokes so you move on to chicks?"

"That's not really how it works." Aaron said, starting to get a little annoyed at the interrogation.

"I think it's really brave of you." Tamara said with a smile.

Aaron knows she was trying to be nice but if anything that annoyed him more.

_Oh how brave of him to expect people to accept him for who he was._

He went to snap and felt Adam's hand on his thigh trying to calm him down. He looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Okay, that's enough about me for now. Tamara, truth or dare?"

She smiled back at him before answering 'dare'.

Aaron dared her to run and jump into the pool, fully clothed. She rolled her eyes and playfully told him he was boring before diving ridiculously gracefully into the pool.

The game went on for a while, getting dirtier as it went along.

Drinks were flowing freely and the heat was making the alcohol go to their heads a lot faster.

Adam telling stories of the threesome that he had, even though no one actually asked but he somehow managed to twist his question so that he could boast about it.

"Okay!" He said with a grin on his face,

"ummm.. Lucy! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay, if you were to recouple, right this second with another boy... Who would it be?"

Robert rolled his eyes and she giggled and leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Not that I would want to, I'm perfectly happy with grumpy Gus over here! But if I had to..." She looked over with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Aaron."

Aaron threw her a smile, but knew deep down that was not going to help his situation with Robert in any way. But that means that he probably hasn't told her about their altercation this morning, which he found a bit odd.

"Okay, since that was my answer, Aaron, truth or dare?"

Aaron was sick of telling truths, he had been asked 4 times now and thought truth would be the easy way out but it didn't seem to be so. So far he had announced that he's bi, that he's had dirty dreams about Kat from EastEnders and the fact he tried to kiss Adam once and Adam has never let him live it down. This one Adam took great pleasure in exaggerating how forward Aaron had been, and how he had forever been broken hearted to have never got a chance to be with him.

"More like a lucky escape, mate." Aaron had joked.

"That's why he's on here," Adam had replied, "he's tried everything else to get over me so reality TV was the last option!"

Aaron had shoved him playfully before Adam had got him in a headlock ruffling his hair, the group looking on with smiles at the boys' close friendship.

So now Aaron had had enough of truths.

Dare." He said, to a chorus of _ooohs_ from around the group as they hadn't been expecting it.  
"I feel privileged! Okay, let's think.."

She looked around the group and a devious smile appeared on her lips.

"Okay, so, this isn't just for Aaron, and I am expecting full participation here!"

Aaron raised an eyebrow, not quite sure where this was heading.

"Aaron, out of all the boys in the circle.."  
He held back a sigh and eye roll, now knowing exactly where this was going.

"I want you to kiss, (properly kiss!) the one who you find most attractive."

The girls cheered and the boys all laughed, some looking more nervous than others. Aaron closed his eyes in despair, before looking at Adam.

He could just kiss him to avoid any awkwardness and explain it later on, but he doesn't think he can deal with Adam reminding him of this for the rest of their lives.

He wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew exactly who he wanted to kiss. He knew it before he entered the villa, and he knew it on the balcony this morning.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought.

He stood up, put his drink on the bench and bent down as if he was going to kiss Adam before turning sharply away.

"Oh man! That hurts bro!" Adam laughed.

The drink had gone to his head and he wasted no time in strutting over to Robert, planting himself on his lap and smashing their lips together.

Robert let out a quiet whimper, one that Aaron was sure no one heard but him. He was aware of the whoops and cheers erupting around him but didn't care enough to stop. If anyone kicks off he will just play it off as banter, just playing along with the game. When really the feel of Robert responding to his lips and his hands on his thighs was turning him on more than he had felt in months.

He ran his tongue along Robert's bottom lip, seeking permission, and Robert opened his mouth all too willingly, allowing Aaron to press his tongue inside, tasting him for the first time.

Hecouldn't help the groan that escaped him, and felt Robert's growing hardness pressing against his own. He grinded down on Robert, eliciting a gasp from the blonde, before drawing back, pulling his lower lip back with his teeth.

Robert swallowed hard and glanced around the circle to everyone laughing and cheering and Aaron saw the look of fear in his eyes, suddenly realising he may have gone too far.

"Sorry mate, those were the rules."

He walked back to his seat and Adam collapsed on his side laughing hysterically.

He slapped him playfully on the face before glancing over at Robert who was shifting nervously in his seat.

But Aaron knew he was right, this wasn't one sided, Robert had responded just as much as he had.

But he was clearly a closet case and Aaron just didn't have the energy for that again, no matter how much he wanted to spend more time getting to know him.

The game continued for another half hour, kisses passing between everyone, strip teases and lots of pool time until Ali's phone went off.

"I've got a text!"

 _**Islanders,** _  
_**Emotions are flying high today! We've had arguments, bust ups, make out sessions... And that's only between two of you!** _  
_**Aaron and Robert, prepare yourselves for some time away from the villa to see where you both stand!** _  
_**#kisswithafist #matesordates?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robron's first date? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon to see how that goes...


	3. Mates or Dates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I couldn't decide how I wanted this to go!
> 
> Having a lot of fun planning what's going to happen next though...

Everyone cheered and looked very excited by the idea. Robert didn't feel that at all. He felt something but it wasn't excitement.

Well, that's not strictly true, the sudden tightness he felt in his shorts betrayed him there.

He hadn't expected Aaron to kiss him, even after their moment on the balcony.

That's not to say he hadn't thought about it, he had been up all night thinking about the effect the policeman was having on him.

It was infuriating.

So Robert did what he does best, and lashed out when he saw him in the morning.

But when Aaron's lips had met his, he was powerless to resist. Even with Lucy sitting right next to him he reacted instantly to Aaron, kissing him back feverently.

Now he realised he had a lot of backtracking to do, he kissed Aaron but it was just part of the game, he didn't want people to think he was...

He stood up sharply, pulling Lucy with him.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Blue, that was a one time treat!"

Aaron eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Where do you think you'll be going?" Raine asked.

"Hopefully nowhere with mirrors, or I'll never get a word in edgeways." Aaron sneered.

"Well that truce lasted long..." Adam muttered.

Aaron rolled his eyes, something Robert had noticed seemed to be quite a habit of his.

"Better go get changed then." Aaron said.

"I'll come with you, long as you don't get too excited!"

Robert noticed Aaron clenching his jaw before walking away. He should probably lay off him a little, it's not like he was going off nothing, Robert had encouraged it.

That will be stopping now though.

He bends over and give Lucy a quick kiss before following Aaron up to the changing rooms.

He turns the corner and looks for Aaron in the bedroom. He's leaning over his suitcase, obviously looking for something to wear.

"Hey, look, I didn't -"

"Just leave it, Robert. I don't wanna hear it."

"I didn't mean to -"

"You didn't mean to what? Lead me on? Make borderline homophobic jokes at my expense? Take the piss in front of everyone?"

Robert stood silently, not having a response.

He had upset Lucy yesterday and he had been irritated, trying to placate her because he couldn't be bothered with the hassle. He's now upset Aaron and he feels bad, wants to make him feel better.

He doesn't want to think about what that means.

"Yeah. Look mate, I'm sorry. Can we forget the last 24 hours and just...start again?"

Aaron looked him up and down for a second.

"Whatever, _mate_. Let's just get this over with."

The boys got changed in silence and headed back to the garden.

*******

There was a jeep waiting outside for them as everyone cheered them on and said goodbye.

"Try not to kill him, lad." Robert heard Adam say to Aaron, quietly.

_That's promising._

They both got in the jeep and remained in silence until they reached a bar, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

They glanced at each other before getting out of the car and walking inside.

The bar was completely empty with an array of drinks laid out on the bar. There was music playing quietly and a table lit up with lights and two beers already sitting out. Robert felt his phone buzz.

"I've got a text." He said quietly, noting Aaron's signature eye roll once again.

 _**Boys,** _  
_**Welcome to The Mill!** _  
_**The drinks are free, the door is locked and the conversation flowing...hopefully!** _  
_**Get to know each other and have some fun.** _  
_**#knowingmeknowingyou** _

"So now I'm locked in with you too, great." 

They sat drinking for the next 20 minutes, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

"I bet this is making riveting television." Robert finally said.

Aaron grunted non-commitally, standing up to go get more beers. He brought two back and placed one in front of Robert, which is more than he did last time, so Robert saw that as an improvement.

"I'm sorry for having a go." He said.

"Which time?"  
Robert grimaced.

"All of them? I just didn't...I don't know." He cleared his throat. "I just saw Lucy flirting with you and got a bit jealous that's all."

_Not technically a lie._

"Right."

This clearly wasn't working and Robert really wanted to have some conversation with Aaron.

"What are you doing here then?"  
Aaron looked up with a frown, "They told us to? Don't really get much of a choice."

"Not 'here' the bar, idiot, 'here' the show."

"Oh." Aaron said, and Robert was sure he saw a hint of a smile. "Lost a bet."

Robert sighed. "Look if you're not gonna answer properly -"

"No seriously!" Aaron laughed. "Adam bet me I couldn't pull a guy and a girl on the same night. It was already 2am and I bet him I could. If I did, he had to run through the place in his scants, if I didn't, we applied for this, together. And here we are."

Robert smirked at the anecdote. "Got no game, Blue?"

"I got game! Just...not when every girl in the place has seen you make out with a guy so don't realise you're flirting with them." He chuckled.

His eyes lit up when he laughed, and Robert noticed his dimples shining through under his stubble.

"What about you?"

"Oh." He probably should have expected it, he asked first. "Something new, isn't it? Applied when I was drunk after the divorce came through."

"You were married?"

"Yeah. 3 years. Was more of a business strategy than anything, not a huge surprise it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry anyway."

Robert tilted his head slightly and saw the sincerity in Aaron's eyes.

"Thanks. So what about you? That closeted bloke you were talking about."

Aaron tensed up suddenly, Robert realising he may have crossed a line.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry."

"No...no, it's alright. It's what it sounds like. I liked him, he liked me...we tried to make a go of it but he was too scared to let us go public. Every time it came up he got...well. Not happy."

Robert noticed Aaron rubbing his hand over his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was a conscious movement or not but he decided not to question it.

"I'm sorry, that can't have been easy."

Robert felt himself gravitating towards the younger man, feeling hatred towards this faceless coward that messed him around, stopped him from being happy. This faceless man that, in Robert's mind, was arrogant, selfish, tall, blonde...

He shook his head and stopped that train of thought.

"It wasn't. But it's over now, finally. My family helped me through it, and Adam. More than he knows."

"Break ups can be tough."

"Yeah.." Aaron said quietly.

Robert felt there was something more to the story but wasn't going to push.

"Mine got really messy." He offered. "We knew it was over for months, but tried to stick it out. She tried to get her hands on my money, I showed her up by hitting on women Infront of her. It was toxic."

Aaron looked sceptically at him, and Robert couldn't tell what he was thinking. Robert prided himself in being able to read people, but this man was an enigma. It was exciting and frustrating at the same time.

"I bet Lucy is thrilled to know about that side of you."

He shrugged. "Wouldn't know. Haven't talked about it."

"But..you've been here for 3 weeks?" Aaron gaped.

"I know but we don't really...talk."

Aaron scoffed at him. "Right."

And Robert could see him closing up again. He was just getting to know him and didn't want to let go of that. He was getting under his skin and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Anyone you have your eye on, then?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Why? Worried I'm gonna jump on you again, shatter your straight boy image?"

Robert was taken aback by the sudden change in tone, the friendly, open atmosphere once again filling with hostility.

"What? Aaron I don't -"

"Cos I certainly didn't feel you push me off earlier."

"I was just playing the game!" He protested, eyes darting to the cameras he was suddenly very aware of.

Aaron followed his gaze before huffing out a laugh when he realised what he was looking at.

"Of course, and I imagined that on the balcony as well, did I?"

"What, the fight, cos you pissed me off by hitting on my partner?" He retaliated, starting to get angry himself now.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!"

"No, Aaron, I don't!"

Robert needed to get away from the cameras, just for a few minutes. He pushed himself away from the table and stormed into the bathroom.

He leaned over the sink, his entire body shaking. He was angry, but he was also terrified.

He didn't know what he expected, for Aaron not to bring up the balcony, or the kiss. The kiss. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since they sat down. But that's not who he was, he couldn't give Aaron anything. He had only known this guy for a day, what is the matter with him?

He had to go back to his original plan.

Play the arsehole, be selfish and smug and arrogant. Push Aaron until he wanted nothing to do with him and go the distance with Lucy. That's what he wants. That's what he came here to do and that's damn well what was going to happen.

He splashed some cold water on his face and got ready to play his part. He heard the door open behind him and felt himself being spun around and pushed against the cold tile wall.

"Wha-"

Aaron held his finger over his mouth in a shooshing motion, before pointing at Robert's microphone that was attached to his shirt.

Aaron slowly crowded in on him, standing mere millimetres away from him.

Robert felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared into Aaron's darkened eyes. His heart rate had doubled as Aaron placed his hand flat out on Robert's chest.

His skin was on fire, feeling Aaron's fingertips slowing, teasingly dragging down his chest.

Aaron stopped halfway through to dip his fingers into the gaps between the buttons of Robert's shirt.

Robert felt Aaron's fingertips on his bare skin and a shiver ran through his entire body. He threw his head back as Aaron's hand travelled further south.

A slight whimper slipped from between his lips and he looked up and Aaron leant in close, his warm breath ghosting over his lips. His chest was tight, the air in the room being sucked from his lungs as Aaron's hand went past his belt and cupped him through his shorts.

He leant closer, his mouth dangerously close and tempting.

Robert gasped as Aaron's hand pressed against his hardening crotch, and he couldn't resist anymore.

He leant forward, desperate to close the distance between his and the younger man's lips.

Suddenly he felt himself falling forward as Aaron stepped back, taking away all contact and proximity.

He tilted his head and looked at Robert with a satisfied smile.

"Thought so."

And with that he turned and walked back into the bar.

Robert collapsed back against the wall, resting his head against the tiles, breathing heavily, trying to compose himself.

 _Fuck, he was in trouble_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was acceptable, let me know what you think!


	4. Burning Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all your positive comments so far they honestly mean the world to me!
> 
> Secondly, sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, I really struggled with it, I actually wrote about 3 versions before I uploaded this one so hopefully it paid off!

The rest of the 'date' passed fairly quickly, Aaron taking great enjoyment in Robert squirming across the table.

He knew he had to make a point, he hadn't imagined the moments between them, and needed to prove that, both to Robert and to himself.

He had been opening up to Robert more than he had anyone in months and he wasn't going to let that be for nothing.

What was it about this blonde that made him so crazy?

At the moment though, it was fairly obvious Robert wasn't willing to offer him anything, and he wasn't going through the same thing he did with Mark. He was a complete closet case and Aaron just didn't have time for that.

He had made his point, and that was enough.

It had to be.

So he made small talk, tried to make the rest of the trip as comfortable as possible, although he's already blown that.

Finally, their awkward encounter came to an end and the jeep turned up to take them back to the villa. In silence.

The driver piped up about half way there.

"So that didn't relieve any tension then?"

Aaron snorted and noticed Robert's horrified face.

"Close, but not quite."

*******

"Whey up!" Adam cheered as they entered the villa. "How'd that go boys?"

Aaron looked at Robert and noticed him avoiding eye contact.

"That seems about right... oh well lads, obviously wasn't meant to be!"

Aaron watched as Robert walked over and hugged Lucy tightly, and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Raine walked up to Aaron.

"Oh well, looks like I had nothing to be jealous about after all." she said cheekily, before walking away.

Aaron smiled at her but it felt forced. Raine was beautiful, stunning really, but something was holding him back, and he didn't want to think about what.

Raine was halfway back to the garden when she reached for her phone.

"I've got a text!"

_**Islanders,** _

_**Time to get grafting! Tomorrow night there will be a recoupling, and the boy left single will be sent home immediately.** _  
_**Do what you can to stay on the island!** _  
_**#loveandwar #survivialofthefittest** _

Aaron felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Mate! That's no time at all! One of us is definitely going home."

He turned round and looked his friend in they eye.

"You don't know that man, May was all over you earlier!"

"I know, but she's with Tom! Might try and crack on with Raine, although you two seemed pretty cosy! What's going on there?"

"I dunno mate, she's not exactly subtle is she? Not normally my thing. Loud mouthed and brazen, winds people up easily...seems more compatible with you mate." He grinned.

"Oi, watch it sunshine!" Adam practically yelled, pushing Aaron in front of him.

"No, you're right, quiet as a mouse, you." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Shut it! Oh, look out, here comes trouble."

Aaron looked up and saw Lucy walking towards him.

"Aaron, can I have a word?"

He threw a panicked look at Adam who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Um, yeah, course, what's up?"

"Let's go over here, more secluded."

"Um...alright?" He followed her to the fire pit and glared at Adam as he made swooning movements behind him.

  
"So, what's up Lucy?"

"Just wondering how your trip with Robert went? He's been quite clingy since you got back, it's not like him."

Aaron chose to ignore that twinge of something he felt at the thought of Robert getting closer to Lucy, the opposite effect he thought he would have.

"Um... yeah, it was okay. We talked, argued, realised a friendship is probably out of the question. Standard."

"Talked? With Robert?" She laughed. "What did you talk about?"

"Just stuff, I spoke about my ex -"

"See that's the problem." Lucy interrupted. "Robert never talks to me. I mean, he's good fun but it never seems to be more than that. I knew you were different when you came in." She added with a smile.

Aaron was now well and truly uncomfortable. Robert had said he didn't talk to Lucy, but made out it was on Lucy's side.

"Well, I mean, maybe he's just different with guys."

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

_Shit, that's not what he meant._

"I just mean, when it's not romantic, there's less pressure, you know?"

"You're so wise, Aaron."

_Oh Jesus._

This was painful. He just smiled and looked for an out.

"Look, this recoupling is tomorrow and I know everyone expects me to pick Rob.."

"Yeah, the fans seem to really like you two." He tried as a last ditch attempt.

"Wh- really?" She laughed. "Never expected that."

"Yeah, you guys...pop."

She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Look, um, Adam's waving me over, we'll talk later yeah?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks Aaron."

  
Aaron basically ran back to Adam, thankful to be out of that situation.

He grabbed Adam away from talking to May and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Bro, I was getting somewhere there!"

"Lucy was about to ask to recouple with me."

"Wait, what? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she was talking about how Robert never talks and how she thought I was different and she said I was wise..."

"Wise?" Adam barked. "Yeah she definitely just wants in your pants."

"Shut up i'm serious! She was saying how her and Robert are only physical, and I mean I know that anyway but-"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Huh? Oh, er.. Robert mentioned it on the date."

"Oh, so it was a date now, was it?"

"What? No. Ads, stop twisting things, that's not what I meant."

Adam looked at him sceptically.

"Just be careful, man. Mark really messed you up last time and Robert-"

"It's not the same, Adam!"

Adam looked at the ground after his friend's outburst.

"Look, i'm sorry. Robert isn't anything. He's just a straight bloke who's selfish, arrogant and a massive pain in the arse."

Aaron looked around and spotted Raine across the garden.

"Crack on with May, i'm gonna go talk to Raine for a minute."

Aaron headed across the garden to have a chat with Raine, he was so focussed that he didn't notice Robert behind him turning and walking away, shaking his head.

*******

"Robert! Robert!"

Robert tried to ignore Adam's shouts, but eventually turned around.

"What, Adam?"

"He didn't mean it."

"Sounded pretty convincing to me. Not that I care anyway."

"Right. Sure you don't. I don't know what he told you about Mark, but he really messed him up, man. And he's only just getting back to himself."

"Well some bashed up copper isn't exactly my problem, is it?"

Adam frowned. "You watch your mouth. I'm just looking out for him. Just back off, he doesn't need his head messed with any more."

Robert watched as Adam stalked off and he heard a familiar soft voice behind him.

"Hey, you. What you been up to?"

"Nothing. Let's get a drink."

Lucy rolled her eyes but followed him up to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Raine walked up to pour herself a drink.

"Phew. Things finally starting to look up for Ray-Ray!"

Robert held back a scoff, he really hated it when she called herself that.

"Why's that, Raine?"

"Aaron just had a chat with me, all but begged me to recouple with him tomorrow." 

"What?"  
"What?" Robert and Lucy said in unison.

"Yeah, came up and said how he felt a connection, how beautiful he thought I was, but how he respected my decision if I picked someone else. Ticked all the boxes!"

"Oh..." Lucy said. Robert noticed she looked a bit shocked but didn't say anything.

"Well, great, Raine. You like him anyway, right?"

"Yeah, as soon as he walked in! Definitely my type on paper!"

Robert felt a twinge in his gut but chose to ignore it.

"Well, congrats. We're happy for you."

"Thanks! Me too!" Rained giggled as she walked away, but not before Robert noticed the smug look she threw at Lucy.

Robert felt a burning in his gut and noticed his fists were clenched.

_Who the hell did this guy think he was?_

Was he just messing with Robert for fun? Robert opened up to him and...

No. This wasn't happening. Robert didn't do this. Emotions.

He needed a moment, there was a back corridor that led to a bathroom, neither of which had cameras, it was the closest thing they had to privacy.

So he stormed off, not bothering to excuse himself and headed to the back corridor.  
He clicked his microphone off as soon as he got there and let out a frustrated yell.

This was not how this was supposed to go.

All the men Robert had been with had been one night stands, and they had all been spur of the moment, he had never _pined_. He was acting like a teenage girl with a crush, for God's sake.

He heard the door behind him open and as he turned he found himself face to face with the problem.

"Oh look, if it isn't DI Dingle." He sneered.

"Actually it's just PC. Is it true the cameras don't record here?"

"Turn off your mic, idiot."

He watched Aaron flick the switch on his mic set before letting his emotions get the better of him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled.

"Wait, what?"

"Having a go at me for playing games, well then what the fuck would you call what you're doing now?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, if this about at the bar-"

"Yes it's about the bar! And then coming back and bad mouthing me to your mate. And then begging Raine to couple up with you tomorrow. What's your game, Blue?!"

"I don't have a game. Look, i'm sorry you heard what I said to Adam, but Raine, that's -"

"No, do you know what, I don't want to hear it. I thought we had... it doesn't matter. Stay away from me."

"Please, let me explain.." Aaron reached out to place his hand on Robert's arm before he was spun round and slammed against the wall.

"I said stay the fuck away from me!" Robert spat, before clicking his mic set back on and storming back into the villa.

  
*******

"I've got a text!"

Aaron was already starting to get bored of people saying that which probably doesn't bode well. 

It was the morning after the fight he had with Robert, and he was hoping to get some time to explain himself, but that was now looking unlikely.

_**Islanders,** _

_**With the recoupling just around the corner, it's time to see who lights your fire!** _  
_**Boys, get ready to suit up and show us what you got!** _  
_**#damselindistress #strutyourstuff** _

Aaron and Adam grinned at each other across the garden.

"If this is what I think it is, we are never going to live this down at the station, bro!"

Aaron chuckled, knowing he was right.

Everyone else seemed to have guessed what was coming as well.

"I've been dying for this challenge!" Raine cheered.

"Me too! Like I said, boys in uniform, yes please!" Lucy agreed.

"A chance to show off for my lady, not gonna turn that down." Robert smirked, nudging Lucy but eyes locked with Aaron.

They all headed outside so they could be driven to the challenge zone, which was laid out in different sections.

There was a fireman's pole, which lead to a closed door standing alone with a red X painted on the ground behind it. On the other side was tires, laid out in a zig zag pattern with a wall at the end. Beside that was an exercise mat with hoses pointed at it, and a fake tree with a toy cat in a basket at the top.  
Aaron had seen this challenge the previous year, showing off wasn't his strong suit but he would give it a try.

Raine's voice rang out;

  
**_Boys! Time to get dressed up! You will put on the fireman's uniforms, and rescue your partners from behind the door. Then you will complete the obstacles before rescuing the cat from the tree and sealing the deal with a kiss! The sexier the rescue, the more points you get! Adam and Aaron, as you are currently single, you will choose which damsel you wish to rescue!_ **

  
Aaron looked up. "Um.. Raine, I guess."

Raine grinned. "You guess?! It's okay, i'll take it!"

Adam looked around and with a lot more confidence chose May.

Tom didn't look too pleased. Neither did Lucy.

The boys went off to get changed and came back to start.

Robert went first.

Aaron had to keep a straight face as he looked up at Robert, hair messed up under the fireman's helmet, dark shorts and suspenders over a shirtless chest.  
He had poured some water over himself to keep cool, the droplets now rolling down his toned chest.

_Fuck, he looked good._

Aaron heard the music start and couldn't keep his eyes off him.

Robert spun gracefully around the pole, sliding down using mainly his thighs, the muscles highlighted and Aaron felt his breathing increase slightly.

He watched as Robert grinded on the pole, much to the amusement and pleasure of the other islanders, the girls cheering and wolf whistling.  
He walked over and kicked the door open, sweeping Lucy up in a fireman's lift, before running through the tires and placing her on the wall.

He then walked over to the mat to start doing some push ups, alternating between each arm, his muscles flexing and holding his weight with ease, barely breaking a sweat.

And then Aaron is sure his jaw almost hit the floor.

The hoses turned on and started blasting Robert with water and he stood up, chucking his helmet at Lucy, throwing his head back and running his hands through his hair, clearly loving being able to show off his toned body. Aaron couldn't keep his eyes off him, glistening in the sun like some kind of fucking pornographic fantasy.

That's why he was startled to hear Adam's voice in his ear.

"So he isn't anything, eh?"

Aaron tore his eyes away from Robert holsting himself up the tree, his shoulder muscles tensing and becoming more prominent.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Aaron turned and walked towards Raine, and it was definitely just a coincidence that he turned his back just as Robert kissed Lucy.

"Our turn next?" He smiled at Raine.

"Can't wait." She grinned back.

Aaron suited up to do the challenge. He had a tight black tshirt on under the suspenders, but made sure to soak it once it was on so that it clung to his skin just right.

He completed the challenge, albeit clumsily and not quite as sexy as Robert managed, but he still noticed Robert's darkened eyes bearing into him to whole time.

He pulled himself up the tree, grabbed the stuffed toy before spinning and grabbing Raine's face with both hands, pressing their lips together firmly. He heard the cheers as the kiss went on maybe a few seconds too long.

He let go and Raine stumbled a little, running her hands through her hair and giggling.

The rest of the boys took their turns, Adam going for the comedic approach rather than sexy, but it seemed to do the trick, everyone laughing and cheering him on.

He really had won everyone over so quickly. _As he always does_ , Aaron thinks fondly.

And May certainly didn't seem to mind the kiss, either.

Aaron kept stealing glances at Robert, and although he thought he caught him looking once or twice, he spent the majority of the time looking at the ground with a scowl on his face.

The ride back to the villa was full of excitement, but also tension as everyone let the idea that the recoupling was in just over an hour sink in.

The boys and girls split to go get cleaned up and get ready for the evening ahead.

Aaron headed to the back corridor and turned off his mic, standing with the door open until he saw Robert and beckoned him in.

Robert shook his head at first and went to walk away.

"Please!" He shouted, not meaning to actually speak, but it was too late now.  
He saw Robert huff, but click off his mic and head into the corridor with him.

"I have to get ready, what do you want, Aaron?"

"I just want to explain."

"Yeah, well I don't wanna hear it. I'm not interested. In any sense of the word."

"Okay, that's fine. I don't believe you, but it's fine."

Robert scoffed.

"So you come onto me to, what? Prove a point? Just to show that you can? Give me some sob story about your ex to make me feel even more guilty, then beg Raine to recouple with you? You're pathetic."

"No, that's not-"

"Yeah, it is. Now leave me alone."

Robert turned to leave.

"Lucy wants to pick me!" He snapped. This isn't how he wanted it to go, but Robert wasn't giving him much choice. He saw him slowly turn around.

"You what?"

"She spoke to me earlier, after our date." Aaron sighed. "Said something about how you don't talk and she thinks we could have something."

Robert looked shocked, his eyes darting around as if he was trying to digest this information.

"Right...and what does this have to do with Raine?"

Aaron sighed in exasperation. "Isn't it obvious?"

Robert shook his head, but took a tentative step towards him.

"I just...I thought, if I asked Raine to pick me then Lucy couldn't and then..."

"And then what, Blue?" Robert's voice was soft, and so close to Aaron.

"Then you wouldn't..." Aaron's eyes flicked to Robert's lips again, his breathing becoming quicker. "You...could..."

Before he could finish, Robert had taken the final step and pressed his lips to Aaron's, unable to hold back a moan.

Aaron took a step back until he was against the wall, so he could feel the full weight of Robert's body on his.

He opened his mouth, granting the blonde's tongue access, both men groaning as they felt the growing hardness in their shorts pressing against each other. The kissing become passionate and desperate, Aaron biting Robert's lip, reveling in the whimper it provoked from him.

"I want you. God, I want you." Robert panted against his mouth.

"Me- me too." Aaron replied, tangling his hands in thick blonde hair and connecting their lips once again.

"You looked so good today." Aaron continued, "Wanted to grab you and fuck you right there on that platform, you looked so fucking good."

"I was showing off for you." Robert panted inbetween kisses, grinding his now fully erect cock into Aaron's thigh, causing both men to gasp.

"It was all for you, wanted to show you what you were missing." He added with a smirk.

Aaron huffed out a laugh. "Smug prick. Well, it worked. I need you. I need you now."

Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists and pinned them above his head, quickly attaching his lips to the younger man's neck and grinding their crotches together. Aaron let out a deep, primal groan that almost had Robert coming on the spot.

"Oh fuck. Robert, oh fuck, don't stop."

Robert pulled his lips away from his neck to look him in the eyes, stopping his movements for a second.

"I don't think I can."

He pressed their lips together, both savouring the taste of the other, Aaron's arms still locked above his head, his cock straining in his shorts, more turned on than he had been in years, possibly ever.

Robert sped up his thrusts, burying his head into Aaron's neck, and grinding their still fully clothed cocks together, panting and swearing and loving every second.

"Ah, God, Aaron. Fuck, you feel so good, Blue, so fucking good."

"Uh, yeah. Robert, i'm gonna... i'm.."

"Me too." Robert grunted. "Come on Aaron do it, come on baby."

With a deep groan both men came almost simultaneously.

"Fuck, shit, oh my god."

Robert let out a laugh and they both took a minute to get their breath back.

"What now?"

*******

Both men had decided to leave their rendezvous in the back corridor untainted, and leave the proper conversation for another time.  
Everyone got ready and waited for the text to come through.

Finally, Raine's phone buzzed.

_**Islanders, please gather around the fire pit.** _

They all threw nervous glances at each other, Aaron and Robert brushing shoulders as they walked over, Aaron feeling sparks fly through him from just the slightest touch, it was embarassing.

They all took their seats.

Aaron and Robert had discussed this briefly, Raine will choose first because she's single.

Chances are, she'll pick Aaron and they can talk about everything else later.  
The texts started to come through one after the other on Raine's phone.

**_Boys, line up in front of the girls._ **

They all did so, Aaron and Robert beside each other, stealing glances and hiding secret smiles.

**_Girls, the next text will tell you the order you will recouple in._ **

Aaron noticed Lucy and Raine locking eyes across the group.

**_Raine, as the only single girl, and since you are guaranteed to end up in a couple, you will choose last._ **

Aaron and Robert's head's snapped around, looking at each other in shock as Raine read the rest of the text.

**_Tamara will choose first. Then Lucy, Ali, May and then Raine._ **

Aaron started to panic. They had counted on Raine choosing first. Robert hadn't even tried to flirt with anyone else, not consciously anyway.

He feels Robert turn slightly beside him and whisper;  
"It'll be fine. Don't worry."

But his voice was shaking, like he didn't even believe himself.

Aaron was running through every scenario in his head, with every single one ending in Robert going home.

He was too busy thinking, he didn't even hear Tamara give her speech and choose to stay coupled with Dan. Robert smiled beside him, probably because his best friend in the villa was getting to stay.

He felt his chest constrict when he saw Lucy stand up.

"I want to couple up with this boy because he caught my eye as soon as he walked into the villa. I feel like we have a real connection, and even though I know there has been some competition for him in here, I feel like we genuinely have what it takes to go the distance."

Robert and Aaron stole one last glance at each other.

  
"The boy I want to couple up with is..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for firemen, is it obvious? I think I was subtle... 
> 
> Who is Lucy going to choose, and what will it mean for the boys if she picks Aaron??  
> Luckily I have had the next chapter planned since I started, so it shouldn't be a long wait to find out!
> 
> Keep your comments coming, they keep me going! :) <3
> 
> PS *yay smut* I didn't actually plan to have smut in this chapter, but it somehow happened accidentally... fireman Robert brings out the worst in me.


	5. Powercut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two apologies to make;
> 
> One, for the people who I told I would have a chapter up last week, life got in the way, sorry!  
> I tried to make up for it by giving you an extra long chapter!
> 
> And two, to everyone for where this chapter went. I didn't mean for it to get dark but it sort of took on a mind of it's own and before I knew it.. this had happened. 
> 
> I tried to make up for that at the end, don't hate me too much!
> 
>  
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Domestic abuse. Not too graphic, but still could be triggering.

Lucy took a deep breath before announcing her decision, but before she got a chance to say, all the lights surrounding the islanders suddenly shut off, and the villa was suspended into darkness.

“What the hell?”

The islanders looked around at each other, confusion etched on everyone’s faces.

Aaron turned to Robert.

“What the hell’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Robert replied. “Powercut maybe? I’ll be right back.”

Robert jogged over to one of the cameramen.

“Pete? What’s going on?”

“Powercut by the looks of it. There’s a storm coming in, we were warned there might be some satellite disturbances but we didn’t think it would be this big. The cameras have back up power, but they burn through a lot, they maybe have about half an hour left.”

“Cameras aren’t the biggest priority right now, Petey boy. How long is it going to be down for?”

“No way to tell. Could be 10 minutes, could be 10 hours.”

“Great..” Robert mumbled under his breath. He turned and looked around at the group and saw a lot of panicked faces.

“Aaron! Adam!” He called them over, thinking they’d most likely be calmest in a crisis.

The men jogged over, concerned looks on their faces.

“Powercut. He confirmed. “Don’t know how long. Could be all night.”

“And the cameras only have about half an hour left.” Pete repeated.

Robert glared at him.

“Sorry.”

“Right. Blimey. Okay. Let’s think. There’s some stuff in the freezer, we’ll defrost what we can, bin the rest if needs be.” Aaron said, his voice sounding authoritative. Robert tried to ignore how that voice was affecting him.

“And the water will still be running, so that shouldn’t be a problem, just no showers till it’s back on. Not like we’ll need heating, it’s 25 degrees.” Adam continued for him.

“Phone signal?” Aaron asked.

All four of them pulled out their phones.

“Nope, no bars.” Robert sighs.

“Us either.”

“Storm must be disturbing it.” Robert surveyed.

“Oh!” Pete exclaimed. “There’s a landline in the staff area!”

He ran off, excited that he seemed to have solved a problem. Robert rolled his eyes in despair.

“Umm..” Aaron hummed, “should we..?”  
“Give him a minute.” Robert sighed.

After a few seconds Pete walked slowly back towards them, shoulders slumped and turned shyly to Robert.

“Powercut, innit.”

“Well, Poirot, now that we’ve solved that let’s see how we can actually help, shall we?”

Aaron sniggered.

“We’re going to have to tell them, and they’re going to panic.”

“Come on, give them some credit, it’s only a powercut.” Adam argued.

Turns out Adam overestimated them.

“Oh my God.” Tom said. “Well what the fuck are we supposed to do now?”

The islanders started panicking, speaking over each other and pacing. Robert rolled his eyes in the corner.

“Guys, come on..” Aaron tried to calm them down, but no one was paying any attention. Robert noticed him clenching his jaw in frustration. He watched as Aaron stood up on the bench and shouted to get everyone’s attention.

“Guys! Calm down! It’s just a power cut, for Christ’s sake!”

Robert and Adam locked eyes, snickering at Aaron’s outburst.

“What would we be doing for the rest of the night anyway? Having a few drinks and then going to bed? Don’t need electricity to do that do we? And by the time we wake up, the power will probably be back on. Okay?”

Some of the islanders mumbled their agreement, shuffling their feet like school kids who had just received a scolding.

“Well what about the recoupling?” Raine asked.

Robert resisted another eye roll, they really had messed up priorities in here.

“Not like we could escort anyone out just now anyway, so why make it awkward? May as well wait till the power’s back.” Adam reasoned.

“Right. So, let’s find some light, i’m sure there’s some candles, or battery powered lamps around here. Power will probably be back soon, so we can just chill till then.”

“Spot the copper.” Smirked Robert.

“Said the control freak.” Aaron quipped back.

Robert almost made a cheeky comment before suddenly realising he was surrounded by people. He turned and walked back to Pete, not missing the slight frown that had appeared on Aaron’s face.

 

*******

 

The islanders found everything they could from the villa, candles lit up around the garden and pool, with some battery powered garden lights in the grass. The cameras had given out not long after that, almost exactly half an hour after, causing Pete to look quite pleased with himself. They had taken a vote and the producers had agreed that they could turn their mic packs off, take advantage of the little privacy they had. No point in recording sound if there wasn’t any picture to go with it anyway, they had argued.

Aaron had tried to talk to Robert as things were getting ready but Robert had kept his distance, making excuses when it got too close.

Robert walked up to Lucy, avoiding eye contact with the younger man at all costs.

“Hey, how you doing?”

“Yeah, i’m fine, only a powercut, isn’t it? It’ll be back up soon enough.”

Robert smiled, glad there were at least a couple of sensible people in the villa. Lucy and Aaron included. He probably shouldn’t think of them together in one sentence this was complicated enough. Robert looked over at Aaron who had his back to him, muttering something to Adam and felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Aaron turned around and locked eyes with his, giving him a quizzical expression, gesturing to the side. Robert shook his head slightly and turned back to help Lucy insert some more lamps to the grass.

Aaron walked up to Robert, “Rob, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Huh?” Robert muttered, sounding indifferent. “Not right now mate, kind of busy.”

“I know, but..”

“Not right now, Aaron.” Robert snapped.

Aaron scoffed and walked back to Adam as one of the site producers walked out.

“We had planned on sending a couple into the hideaway tonight, so there’s some more lighting in someone wants to go get it.”

“I’ll go.” Robert said quickly, wanting away from this situation as quickly as he could.

He took a torch from the stash they had found in storage and headed inside to the villa, walking through the living area and heading to where the hideaway was located. He had never been in, and part of him was just curious as to what it looked like just now.

The door was open, the producers obviously had planned on sending a couple as soon as the recoupling was over.

He walked in and had a look around, the bed quite low down on the ground, part of him thinking that his back would not thank him for trying to get down onto that right now. There were petals scattered on the bed, with a small table beside it with champagne and flutes on it, next to a fairly expensive looking box of chocolates. The door to the balcony was open and he wandered out, spotting another table which had a beautiful view over the island, and there were battery powered fairy lights wrapped around the balcony itself.

Robert got to work untangling them, thinking he also saw candlesticks in the bedroom that he would collect on his way out as well. His hands were shaking and he didn’t know why, but it was taking all his effort to untangle the lights, so he didn’t hear someone enter the villa behind him.

“So go on then. What’s your problem now?”

Robert closed his eyes for a second, before continuing to untangle the lights without turning around.

“Don’t have one.”

“Clearly. So you’re all over me a couple of hours ago and now you can’t stand to be within 10 feet of me. Come on Robert, this hot and cold act, it’s getting boring.”

“Why did you come here then?”

“Because I don’t believe it. Something’s happened, and I want you to tell me what it is.”

“Nothing’s happened. Just things going back to the way they were earlier.”

“Except they’re not, are they?”

Robert sighed and finished untangling the lights, heading back into the room.

“There’s some candlesticks on the tables there, grab them and head back if you want to be useful.”

He walked towards the door before feeling pushed aside as Aaron stepped in front of him.

“No, not until we talk about this. That was the plan anyway right?”

“Stop asking me questions!”

“Look if it’s about people hearing, we can close the door, go outside…” Aaron tuned and pushed the door shut.

“Aaron, don’t!” Robert shouted, but it was too late as he heard the click of the lock closing over.

“What? What’s the problem?” Aaron replied, shocked at the extreme reaction.

Robert growled in frustration. “That’s a deadbolt lock, idiot.”

“Oh…” Aaron looked at the lock as if it would magically open again. “Meaning…”

“Meaning that it needs electricity to unlock it. Congratulations, you’ve just locked us in here for god knows how long.”

Aaron bit his lip as if he was trying to hold back a laugh, which only made Robert angrier.

“It’s not funny.”

Aaron reached forward and prodded Robert gently in the side.

“It is a little bit. And just think, as two of the only rational people here, Adam’s basically going to have to try and control everyone himself.” He raised his eyebrow, awaiting Robert’s reaction. And he couldn’t help the small smile that appeared, but his eyes staying narrow to show Aaron he still disapproved.

Robert turned and sighed, trailing the lights around the room before turning them on.

“May as well get some light in here seeing as we’re stuck for a while.”

“How romantic.” Aaron teased.

Robert flinched, avoiding eye contact with him, feeling that pang of guilt in his gut again.

He rearranged the lights, draping them across the chairs while looking through drawers for a lighter for the candles.

“Robert…”

_Nothing, he’d have to keep looking._

“Robert.”

_Still nothing, maybe someone left them outside, although why would they.._

“Robert!”

He looked round expecting to see anger, or disappointment or bitterness or something, but instead he saw concern. Concern and something that looked all too like caring for Robert’s liking.

“I can’t.” is all he had in reply.

Aaron stood still for a moment before slightly nodding his head and walking out to sit on the balcony.

_Great. More guilt._

 

They sat in silence, Aaron on the balcony and Robert lying on the bed that was bound to give him chiropractic problems just so as they were in separate rooms, for about 20 minutes. Then there was a bang at the door followed by a muffled ‘ _ouch’_.

“Adam?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Man, that hurt. Have you boys locked the door?”

“Yeah, your buddy in here didn’t realise it was a lock that requires electricity to unlock it before he slammed it in a huff, so now we’re stuck.” Robert felt Aaron’s eyes glaring into him.

“Why was he in a huff?”

“Yeah, why was I in a huff, Robert?” Aaron asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, mocking him to see how he would reply.

“It’s irrelevant. What do you want, Adam?”

“Well I came to see where you were cos you’d been gone ages, but I get it now. I’ll let them know, they reckon the power will be back in a couple of hours so..uh.. Hang tight, I guess?”

“Alright, cheers brother.” Aaron replied.

“Oh and Aaron? Remember what I said. I know it’s not the same but just… okay?”

“Yeah, I know.” Aaron glanced at Robert for a split second. “Thanks Ads.”

They heard Adam walk away and Aaron went to walk back to the balcony.

“What’s not the same?” Robert blurted out. He had a feeling it was about him, and he couldn't help himself.

“None of your business.” Aaron replied before walking to the door.

“This is hard for me you know.”

Aaron stopped again, Robert noticing the slight release of tension in his shoulders. He wasn’t good at talking, and he thinks Aaron can sense that so if he gives him a little maybe he won’t hate him quite as much.

“I’ve heard that before.”

“Don’t… don’t do that, I feel guilty enough.”

Aaron tilted his head, and looked at Robert with a curious expression.

“You said that before.”

“Said what?”

“Just before we… you said something about me guilt tripping you with my ‘sob story’ with my ex.” he said, using air quotations making Robert flinch with how harsh he realised that must sound. “What did you mean? And don’t say it’s nothing because I won’t believe you.”

Robert sighed, knowing he could keep him at arms length but also knowing that that would be virtually impossible, his attraction to the other man constantly drawing them together.

He went and sat cross legged on the bed, waiting for Aaron to come and join him. He looked reluctant to do so, but after realising Robert wasn’t going to talk until he did, he went and sat in the same position, facing him.

“I want to know.” Robert started. “I want to know everything about you, about your ex, your home, your job, your life…”

“But?”

“But I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know what it is about you Aaron, but I can’t stop thinking about you. And I know whatever you went through with… Mark?” Aaron nodded. “Must have been awful and I want to know and see if I can make it better. But I can’t. Because then what will you expect of me?”

“I won’t expect anything.” Aaron tried to argue.

“Yes, you will.” Robert heard the crack in his voice and didn’t know if he could continue, but knew he had to explain himself. “And I can’t give you it. It is the same. I could never be with you the way you want. The way you need.”

“Robert, we’ve only known each other a few days, it’s not like i’m asking you to marry me for crying out loud.”

“I know, but it’s not just that. No one knows. I haven’t told anyone. And it’s not like I haven’t been with guys before, but it’s never been more than one night. And i’m worried that if I find myself flirting with you, or being too close to you then people might start asking questions, and some of those one nights might come out of the woodwork and try and make a buck selling a story and then everyone will know and…”

“Okay, okay, Robert calm down. It’s okay.” Aaron reached across and placed his hand on Robert’s cheek to calm him, stopping his rambling before he lost control. “I get it, it’s alright.”

“It’s not alright though, is it? I never meant to lead you on Aaron, I swear. You just.. You came in here and you caught me completely off guard, i’ve never felt like this about anyone so quickly, male or female, and I just don’t know what to do with it all.” he pushed himself off the bed, too agitated to stay seated.

“You shouldn’t have to hide because i’m a coward.”

Aaron sat on the bed looking at his hands, contemplating everything Robert had just said. He’d never opened up to anyone like that before and he hoped Aaron wouldn’t run a mile. Or maybe he hoped he would.

“I can’t hide again Robert. I won’t.”

Robert let out a sharp breath, he wasn’t expecting anything different but realising that he and Aaron were never going to be anything still hurt to hear.

“But it’s not the same.”

Robert looked up and headed back over to the bed, sensing where the conversation was going.

“Mark hurt me. I know you would never.”

“I would though, Aaron. Because I could never be..”

“Robert you’re not listening. He hurt me.”

Robert took a second to let those words sink in, and he watched Aaron take a deep breath, steady himself.

“It was fine to start. Running around in the shadows, meeting up for secret hook ups, it was exciting. Felt like we were young teenagers again, it was fun. But it went on for a few months and eventually I wanted more.”

“Aaron, you don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to. I feel the same, Robert. I’m drawn to you, more than I have been to anyone.”

Robert nodded with a small smile and sat back to signal to Aaron that he was listening.

“When I first breached the subject he tried to laugh it off, saying he was having too much fun running around to stop yet, but I could stay at his a couple of nights a week if I wanted, see what it felt like. I thought that was a positive sign. I ended up not going home at all after a while, but we still hadn’t told anyone. My family knew I had a boyfriend that I was staying with but they had never met him, and he wouldn’t let me so much as give them a name.”

Roberts brow furrowed as he watched Aaron rub his eyes with the back of his hands, rubbing away tears that threatened to fall. Robert felt a twinge of anger towards whoever this Mark is that made Aaron feel this way.

“My mum called me one day. I was in the flat and he went to the kitchen to make some tea so I could talk to her. She was chatting away, talking nonsense about some new boyfriend or other, and she asked if I was free to come round for a drink and have a catch up. I just called through to him to make sure we weren’t doing anything. Just.. yknow, ‘Mark, we’re not doing anything today are we?’ He came through, he looked furious and told me to hang up the phone. I didn’t know what had happened, I told my mum i’d call her back.”

Aaron’s voice started to break, he was scratching at his wrist, and Robert wanted to reach out and touch him, but didn’t know if that’s what Aaron needed.

“Because you used his name?” he asked quietly.

Aaron nodded meekly.

“He.. he grabbed my shirt and pulled me up, slamming me against the wall. Asked me what the hell I thought I was playing at, I knew the rules, no one was to know his name. I told him to calm down, there were plenty of Marks, she was hardly going to know it was him. But that just made him angrier, he lashed out, punching me in the stomach, I crumpled… he apologised the next day, said he had been drinking, he would make it up to me, he would even meet my mum one day soon, he just was caught off guard. I believed him. He had never shown any violent side before, I had no reason not to.”

“But it happened again?”

“And again.” he confirmed. “He stopped me seeing my family, my friends, I only saw Adam because I worked with him. He tried to get me to give that up too, but I couldn’t. It was my only escape, and I knew that. I tried to convince myself it would all fix itself once we were out in the open.”

“What happened?” Robert couldn’t help but ask. “How did you get out of it?”

“Adam.” Aaron said simply. “He followed me home one day, he knew something was up and I had never told him where I lived so he followed me. Mark was drunk, and angry. He pulled me in as soon as I got in, started going off about how I never gave him a minutes peace, but when he tried to get hold of me, I had been ignoring his calls all day. I’d been working, it had been crazy I just didn’t have time!”

“You don’t have to justify yourself to me, Aaron.”

“Anyway,” Aaron continued, so caught up in his memories that Robert doubts he even heard him speak. “He pushed me against the wall, hitting me, saying I was the reason we weren’t going public, he was embarrassed of me, why would he want to be seen with the likes of me.”

Tears were rolling freely down his cheeks by this point, Robert making a mental note to hunt down and kill the man who did this to him.

“He said he needed something to remind him why he was with me. So he… he….” Aaron broke down, the memory obviously too painful and Robert couldn’t hold back anymore, he leant forward, sweeping Aaron into his arms and letting him sob on his shoulder. It was a couple of minutes before Aaron’s tears subsided, wiping away the evidence and steadying his breaths. Robert didn’t know how to ask the next question.

“Did he…”

Aaron shook his head. “No. He never got the chance. He had his hand on my jeans, the other arm pinning me against the wall, and Adam had obviously heard enough, he burst through the door, knocked him out and dragged me away. I don’t know what I would have done without him, I was so scared I just froze.”

Robert sat in shock, not knowing what to say, but realising Aaron wasn’t going to say any more either.

"As soon as we are home, I'm gonna kill him."

Aaron choked out a laugh, the air in the room lightening slightly. "No need. He got what was coming to him. Unluckily for him, my uncle got to him shortly before the police did." he grimaced. Robert didn't want to ask what that meant.

They say in silence for a few more minutes, Robert absent mindedly stroking up and down Aaron's arm, trying to soothe him.

"Why did you tell me that?"

"I don't know. Wanted to, I guess. Not many people know, not even my mum. She knows he messed me up but she thinks it was just because he wouldn't come out. I'd like to leave it that way."

"Don't worry, I'm not likely to tell her." Robert laughed softly, before stopping at the look on Aaron's face. "I mean..."

"No, it's fine. I know." Aaron paused for a moment later before lying down slowly. "Lie here with me?"

Robert hesitated, there was nothing more he wanted to do than curl up with Aaron, and especially after him opening up like that, he wanted to protect him, let him know he was safe.

Against his better judgement, Robert lay down next to Aaron, lifting his arm so that Aaron could lean his head on his chest before wrapping it around him, holding him close. He could feel himself drifting into a comfortable sleep, and without thinking about it too much he turned to press a kiss to Aaron's forehead, sure he could feel him smiling into his chest.

"You're safe now, Blue."

 

*******

 

They must have slept for a few hours, Aaron stirring as he felt a strong arm holding him tight. He looked up to Robert still sleeping, his strong features softened by his slumber, his blonde hair messy and soft instead of styled with gel. He looked so beautiful.

Aaron suddenly realised what had woken him, hearing banging on the door again. It was still pitch black outside, Robert only being illuminated by the fairy lights draped along the edges of the bed. He stood up, waking Robert in the process. He whispered a quick apology before heading to the door.

"What?"

"Aaron? It's Pete. Is Robert there?"

Aaron looked behind him and bit back a smile as he saw Robert shove his head under the pillow, desperately trying to hold on to his sleep.

"He's sleeping mate, what's up?"

"Just to let you know, power will be back in about 2 hours. May as well sleep the rest of the time off, everyone else is in bed, I'll come get you when it's back."

"Alright Pete. What time is it anyway?"

"Just gone 3. How long you been asleep for?"

"Dunno. 3 hours?"

"In that one bed, eh?" Aaron could hear Pete's smirk through the door.

"It's a big bed. Shut your face." Aaron laughed back. "Gonna go back to sleep, see you in the morning."

"Alright man, see you in a bit."

Aaron listened to Pete walk away and walk back to the bed, planning to get back in to bed gently beside Robert. Then he got a better idea.

He crept up to the foot of the bed, looking at Robert curled up under the covers, sulking like a child that had been asked to get up for school. He tilted his head and smiled affectionately at him, his heart swelling at how beautiful and innocent the blonde man looked in front of him. He doesn't know why he felt the need to open up to him about Mark, only Adam and Cain really knew the extent of it. Adam had demanded he go to his family but he couldn't face his mum, so he went to Cain's instead thinking it would be simpler. Turns out it wasn't, but it worked out. And now Robert knows. Aaron can't explain how he feels about him, doesn't even know how to admit it to himself, but he knows it's strong and it's not going away. And he wants. He wants more than he can ever remember wanting before.

He took one last look at Robert and smirked to himself, before leaping forward, legs landing either side of him, as he let out a surprised yell. A very high pitched yell. Aaron held still over him for a moment before bursting out laughing, clutching his sides as he replayed the noise over and over in his head.

"What was that noise?!" He laughed, shaking the whole bed with his laughter. "How- how-" he tried to speak between laughs, struggling to breathe.

"You gave me a fright!" Robert snapped back indignantly, seemingly more awake now.

Aaron continued to laugh, Robert smiling back at him. Wait, that's not a smile, that's a smirk. What -

Suddenly Aaron was on his back, Robert having flipped then over, his fingers going instantly into Aaron's side, tickling him relentlessly.

"No! Robert, stop!" He wriggled around, trying to push the larger man off him but to no avail, bursts of laughter echoing through the room. "Please!"

Robert stopped for a short moment, smirking again.

"What was that?" the fingers again pressing into his ribs, this was torture. "Ask nicely."

"Please! Please!" Aaron begged.

Robert mercifully stopped his assault with yet another smirk, his hands both still resting on Aaron's sides, looking down at him as the smirk slowly faded as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Aaron's eyes were drawn to that lip, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth in. He was sure Robert leant forward for a split second before stopping himself, and Aaron felt a moment of panic. What if his confession last night had put him off? Made him look at him differently, like some kind of victim? That's the last thing Aaron wanted, he spent so much time convincing people he was strong, he definitely didn't want Robert to think otherwise.

Robert was still straddling his hips, his hands slightly grasping the sides of Aaron's tshirt, and Aaron could hear the increase in his breathing. Aaron's eyes darted back to his lips, staying there for a few seconds longer.

"Robert..."

Before he could finish, Robert had fallen forward, lips smashing into Aaron's with all he was worth. Aaron opened his mouth instantly, allowing Robert's tongue inside, his hands reaching up and twisting in thick blonde hair. He moaned deeply, feeling like it had been too long since he had Robert's hands on him.

_Had it really only been a few hours?_

He ran his hands down Robert's torso, scratching his nails over his nipples as he passed, eliciting a groan from the blonde, a noise he knew he had to make him repeat. He continued down until his hands were at the bottom of his shirt, grabbing the hem. He pulled away and looked at Robert, silently asking permission. Robert hesitated a moment before sitting up and ripping the shirt over his head, crashing back down and pinning Aaron's arms above his head. His lips attached to Aaron's neck as he threw his head back to give him better access. He licked and nibbled Aaron's neck, causing him to groan and buck his hips up, desperate for some friction. Robert held his wrists together with one hand as his other teased it's way down Aaron's chest, making him squirm. His body was on fire, feeling every single movement made, the tingling left behind as his fingers gently ran down his front. Robert pulled his shirt up and over his head, but held it tight around his wrists, holding him in place. His lips found Aaron's neck again, Aaron's favourite place to be touched, and clearly Robert's favourite place to kiss if his reluctance to stop was anything to go by. Aaron tried to take back any control he could, bucking his hips up once again, grinding his crotch against Robert's, as best as he could from this position. He succeeded in making Robert make that beautiful sound again, before realising it wasn't enough. He wanted to take everything from Robert, absolutely everything he was willing to offer. And he wanted to give back even more. Robert was bucking back into him furiously, chasing his pleasure the same way they did earlier. It felt incredible, but Aaron wanted more. He wanted Robert.

He let out a groan, trying to push back, but being firmly held in place, and _god_ if it didn't turn him on even more.

"Rob...stop, stop."

It looked like it took all of Robert's willpower to stop his hips wildly thrusting into him.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you?"

He let go of Aaron's wrists instantly, worry etched on his face, and it just made Aaron's feelings even stronger. He reached up and gently caressed Robert's face, not missing how he leaned into the touch.

"No, no you didn't you're amazing. I just...I want you."

"You've got me." Robert leaned forwards, gently kissing him.

"No.. Robert." He looked him in the eyes, hoping he could say it without words.

"Oh.. are you sure?" Robert said, but Aaron noticed the small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah." He smiled back, "now, get back to it."

Robert grinned before diving back down onto Aaron with a new found vigour. They discarded the rest of their clothes quickly, Aaron desperate for Robert to get a hand on him. Before long they were both naked, their hard crotches rubbing together causing them both to moan.

“Robert...please…”

Robert ran his hand between them, and grasped Aaron’s length as Aaron’s brain short circuits at the pleasure of Robert firmly stroking him up and down, rubbing his thumb over the tip causing Aaron to whimper. He had never felt like this and Robert had barely done anything yet. He felt Robert’s lips move from his neck to his chest, as he ran his tongue over his collar bone, before biting down sharply. Aaron groaned, never wanting to lose this feeling. He squirmed and whimpered as the blonde moved his lips down his chest, dipping his tongue in his navel before bypassing his crotch completely and nibbling gently on his thighs.

“Ugh… tease…” he complained, his head thrown back in pleasure that contradicted his tone.

Robert stopped suddenly before looking around.

“What?”

“I uh.. Well, I don’t have anything.”

“Shit, yeah. Well this is the hideaway surely there’s something stashed about here?”

Robert leant over to the chest of drawers that was beside the bed and opened the top one, and groaned in frustration. He tried the second one and looked up, grinning triumphantly. He pulled out a condom and a sachet of lube with it.

“Someone’s on our side.” he smirked, before positioning himself between Aaron’s legs again. He kissed his way up his things, biting every so often, clearly revelling in taking Aaron apart. He licked up the underside of Aaron’s cock, causing him to yell out in pleasure, his hand snapping to the back of Robert’s head.

Suddenly he felt a lubed up finger teasing at his hole, _when did he even open that packet?_

He felt the first finger push inside and groaned with the feeling of it. Robert slowly worked him open, soon having 3 fingers in and scissoring in and out, opening him up.

Aaron grinded wantonly onto his fingers, them grazing his prostate on every push, driving him crazy.

“Robert i’m ready, come on.”

Robert clearly didn’t need to be told twice, pushing himself on all fours towering over Aaron, lining his cock up and pushing slowly in.

“Ah.. fuck! Aaron you feel so good. Fuck!”

He waited a moment while Aaron got used to the length inside him, feeling like he was being torn in two but not wanting the feeling to stop. After taking a moment to adjust he nodded his head, giving Robert permission to continue. Robert tested the waters with a few shallow thrusts, filling Aaron up, his entire body on fire. Aaron tried to increase the speed, pushing down, but couldn’t get much leverage from his position.

“You know… ah! Oh god.” trying to speak while feeling this good was virtually impossible. ”You know you don’t have to be gentle with me..”

Robert paused his movements as as lust filled darkness filled his eyes, a red hue filling his cheeks. He pulls out and suddenly flips Aaron over onto his front, grabbing his hips and pulling them towards him, forcing himself back inside.

“Fuck! Yes, just like that Robert, yeah!”

Robert starting thrusting quickly and powerfully, forcing himself even deeper than he was before. Aaron could hardly catch a breath, the feeling of Robert’s fingertips gripping his hips, hard enough to bruise, sending him delirious. He felt a hand run up his back and grip his hair tightly, groaning with pleasure.

“You’re so tight… you feel amazing. Ugh, i’m not gonna last… Aaron!”

“Me either.. Come on, harder, harder..”

Robert pounded into him harder and faster than before, both men grunting and groaning, Robert’s hand reaching around and grabbing Aaron’s pulsing cock, causing him to jerk and spill all over Robert’s hand, orgasm punching through him with an intensity he had never felt before. Within seconds he felt Robert’s hips stutter and still as Robert came inside the condom, the sound of Aaron’s name on his lips.

They collapsed side by side, breathing heavily.

“Well… we definitely have to do that again.” Aaron laughed.

He looked up and noticed Robert was staying quiet.

“We can’t not do that again…” he continued, quieter than before.

Robert leaned over suddenly, pressing his lips to Aaron’s in a slow, passionate kiss, tongues tasting each other but with no urgency, just...being.

“I don’t know what i’m doing, Aaron. Everything in here, it’s on cameras, it’s for millions to see and i’m not ready for that. But I don’t want to stop. You know?”

“I know.”

They pulled some clothes on in case anyone came in, hiding the evidence of their morning and fell back asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

 

*******

 

A couple of hours later they heard the click of the lock opening, throwing glances at each other before heading to the door, knowing their time in their private secluded bubble was over.

Adam was on the other side of the door, launching himself into Aaron’s arms dramatically.

“Mate i’ve missed you!” He yelled in an exaggerated voice, “I thought I was never going to see you again, I was so lost!”

“Shut up, you muppet.” Aaron laughed, pushing a cackling Adam off of him.

“What did you two get up to then?” he asked, clearly not missing the change of atmosphere around the boys.

“Just… chatting, innit?” Aaron smirked.

“Chatting… right… Well, come on. Cameras are back on, we’ve been told to turn our mic packs back on and go out to film the recoupling.” He patted Robert on the back before walking back out into the garden.

Aaron and Robert glanced at each other, almost sadly. Aaron reached for his mic pack to flick the switch before Robert’s hand reached out to stop.

“Wait.” He rubbed the back of Aaron’s hand gently, a pained look in his eye. “I just wanted to say… I don’t know really. Just.. thanks?”

Aaron laughed. “Thanks?”

“You know what I mean. I don’t want this to be over but I don’t know what to do. I might be leaving anyway if Lucy picks you so-”

“Don’t say that.”

“It would give you a chance to meet someone who would make you happy. Properly happy.”

“Maybe I already have.”

Robert smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He squeezed Aaron’s hand for a few seconds, reluctantly pulling away.

“We didn’t really have a chat. About us, anyway.” Aaron said, tilting his head.

“Let’s stick to the plan then. Recoupling out of the way and if we’re both still here-”

“ _When.”_ Aaron corrected.

“Then we can try and talk. See what happens next.”

Aaron nodded.

“I’m not giving up, Robert. I can’t.”

“Me either. Not now.”

They shared one last glance before turning on their packs and heading out to the garden.

 

The site producer was around the firepit, explaining that Tamara would have to film her speech again, even though people knew she was staying with Dan. The islanders were told to try and keep their reactions as close to what they were before as possible.

The text came through again, announcing the order of the girls, Aaron and Robert sharing another worried glance, not because they were told to, but because there was so much more to lose than there was the previous night.

Tamara stood up, giving the same speech as the previous night, choosing to stay coupled with Dan who walked up and gave her a bigger kiss than he did the night before. She looked up at him, blushing and giggling, and Robert got a feeling they maybe had a similar night to himself.

It was Lucy’s turn again. Robert pressed himself slightly into Aaron’s shoulder, trying to reassure him any way he could. He realised he didn’t want to leave his side. But it was so messed up that the only way that could happen is if Lucy picks him right now. His relationship with Aaron is dependant on another woman choosing to be in a couple with him. How did he end up in this situation? Suddenly he felt the stomach drop out of him, he was so nervous.

“I want to couple up with this boy, because he caught my eye as soon as he walked into the villa. I feel like we have a real connection, and even though there has been some competition for him in here, I genuinely feel like we have what it takes to go the distance.

The boy I want to couple up with is…”

Another nervous glance between the boys.

“Robert.”

Robert let out a huge sigh of relief, which he realised probably looked like he was desperate for Lucy to choose him again, the smile on her face confirming that, looking pleased with herself. He wanted nothing more than to scoop Aaron into his arms in that moment, but knew he had to play the game. He ran up to Lucy and scooped her up instead, opting to pick her and spin her so it looked like he was over the moon to be with her, really just trying to avoid kissing her infront of Aaron.

She giggled and pressed her face into Robert’s neck, looking thrilled with his reaction. Robert felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but realised it was because Aaron was watching, rather than because he was basically lying to Lucy.

They sat down and watched the rest of the recoupling.

Ali was up next, she gave a short and sweet speech before choosing to stay coupled with Max.

Next up was May. She looked nervous.

“I want to couple up with this boy because I think he’s funny, outrageous, and one of a kind. But he’s also kind and thoughtful, makes me feel special.”

The atmosphere tensed suddenly, everyone realising what was about to happen.

“They boy I want to couple up with is… Adam.”

Adam grinned and went up to hug May, kissing her on the cheek, as Tom stood beside Aaron looking completed gutted.

Aaron patted him on the back, squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

“Sorry, man.”

“No, you’re not.” He snapped back.

Raine was last to step up.

“The boy I want to couple up with would have been my first choice, even if I was choosing first. He’s gorgeous, funny, kind and wise.”

Aaron glared playfully at Adam as he saw him scoff into May’s shoulder.

“I can’t wait to start this journey with him and see where it takes us. The boy I want to couple up with, is Aaron.”

Aaron walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before everyone went up and said their apologies to Tom as they walked back to the room to pack up and prepare to leave.

They all waved goodbye at the front door, as they were always told to do, shouting support and love through the door as he waved behind him, walking to the car to take him to the airport.

As they were all walking back inside, Pete pulled Robert to the side.

“So, uh… was a while before anyone told you the cameras were back on, huh?”

Robert’s stomach dropped.

“What..what do you mean?”

“You and Aaron in the hideaway.. Certainly didn’t look like you knew cameras were on you.”

Robert felt like he was going to be sick.

“Pete…Pete you have to get rid of it.”

“I can’t, man. It’s in the producers hands. And I have no say over what gets broadcast, i’m just a cameraman. Just thought i’d give you a heads up.”

He patted Robert’s chest and threw him a sympathetic look before picking up his camera and walking back inside, leaving Robert with a feeling of dread creeping through his entire body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!  
> Also smut, yay! 
> 
> Sorry for the Aaron stuff, but it's about as dark as I will let it get, I promise!
> 
> Any comments appreciated, I hope you are all still enjoying! :)


	6. By the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your positive comments on the previous chapter, and again sorry for the delay in uploading this one! (I feel like I say that all the time, i'm the worst, sorry!)
> 
> It's a little bit of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway! <3

_Robert went to roll onto his side, but realised there was weight on his chest. He looked down to see a mess of dark hair, and the events of the previous hours came flooding back to him. He smiled to himself before pressing a kiss to Aaron’s temple._

_He couldn’t help but feel a wave of admiration for the man below him. What he went through was horrific, and no one should have to go through that. But for him to then open up to Robert, re-live those memories, and not only that but to allow himself to be with Robert that way, open up and give him everything. The strength that must take, Robert can’t even begin to comprehend._

_Robert was a coward. He knew that. And now Aaron will know that too, too scared to be with someone who makes him feel the way Aaron does, that makes him happy the way he does._

_And give Robert which was, quite frankly, the best night of sex he has ever had in his life, bar none. All because he was scared of what people might think, or say. His relationship with his Dad had never recovered when he found out, not that it was that great to start with, and he didn’t want to lose anyone else._

_But he didn’t want to lose Aaron either._

_“Stop thinking so loud.” He heard mumbled from his chest._

_“Sorry.”_

_Aaron untangled himself from his arms and rubbed his eyes._

_“How long we been asleep for?”_

_“Dunno, hour? Hour and a half?”_

_“Alright. Power should be back soon.”_

_“I don’t want it to be.” Robert said quietly. “I want to stay here.”_

_“Me too.” Aaron agreed, hand splayed on Robert’s bare chest._

_Robert leant down and cupped Aaron’s face, kissing him softly. Aaron responded immediately, kissing him back gently, but passionately, tongues meeting slightly in the middle, Robert feeling it through his whole body._

_Aaron pulled back and Robert heard himself whimper at the loss of his lips. He knew they didn’t have time to go any further, but it didn’t stop him wanting to take everything he could._

_“Best get up and wait for it to come back, then.” Aaron moved to get up._

_“No, no.” Robert whined. He pulled Aaron back down onto the bed and spun him around so his back was pressed against Robert’s chest, giggling at Robert’s clinginess._

_He pressed a kiss into Aaron’s neck and felt the younger man shiver against him._

_“Five more minutes.”_

 

*******

 

Robert stood by the door of the villa, feeling numb, replaying the morning in his head. Adam had came to the door about 20 minutes after that, Robert only now realising that the cameras would have been on for a while before that, recording him and Aaron in bed, kissing, spooning, leaving nothing to the imagination of what had happened earlier.

Footage is normally broadcast about 24 hours later, but with the powercut they’ll be looking for anything they have. And Robert had just handed them a huge story.

He sunk back against the wall, his chest constricting as he felt panic spreading through him, his breath becoming harder to catch.

Aaron walked back, seemingly looking for him.

“Hey, I was wondering where you’d… Rob? Rob what’s wrong?” His casual tone instantly replaced by one of concern as he reached out to place his hands on Robert’s shoulders to calm him down. Robert shrugged him off instantly.

“Don’t!”

Aaron looked shocked for a second before stepping back and scoffing.

“Seriously?”

He waited a moment for a response but Robert kept his eyes averted.

“For fuck’s sake.” He shook his head and Robert couldn’t stand it. He looked so angry and disappointed, but also like he almost expected it. And that hurt so much more.

“Aaron…”

“Watch it, Robert. Mic’s still on.” he sneered before walking away.

“The cameras were on.” He said. “About 20 minutes before Adam came.”

He was hoping Aaron could understand what that meant, and why he was acting the way he was. A look of recognition crossed his face before it faded almost as soon as it arrived.

He shrugged.

“So? Doesn’t affect me, does it?”

Robert stood shocked at the bitterness in Aaron’s tone, completely opposite from the man he had lain with not even 2 hours ago.

The two men stood in silence for a moment before Aaron turned and walked away.

Robert headed quickly to the bathroom, he walked past Lucy who tried to stop him but he just barrelled past her and locked himself in the bathroom, sliding down to the ground, back against the door.

He pulled his knees up to chest. Robert wasn’t a man who cried. He kept a lid on his emotions, he didn’t show weakness.

Except last night with Aaron. He was scared, vulnerable and he thought he had explained himself enough to Aaron, explained his fears as best as he could, and yet here he was.

Alone, again.

It was that thought that caused him to rest his head on his knees, emotions taking over as the tears began to flow.

 

*******

 

**_Islanders,_ **

**_To enjoy being in your new couples, we’re treating you to an exclusive island beach party!_ **

**_Catch some waves, drink some drinks and have some fun!_ **

**_Let’s see if you all made the right decision!_ **

**_#lifesabeach #goodtimesandtanlines_ **

 

Aaron couldn’t think of anything he wanted less than a beach party right now. He looks over and feels his stomach churn as he sees Lucy giggle and lean up to kiss Robert. Aaron felt furious.

He knows Robert had said he couldn’t be with him and he had slept with him anyway, so he had no right to be mad. But it had felt like more than that.

He had opened up to Robert, and Robert had done the same. It didn’t just feel like sex to Aaron, it felt more important. But once again he had gotten it wrong.

He turns to Raine to distract himself from Lucy and Robert’s PDA.

“Beach party, eh?”

“I can’t wait! Bet you’ve got some moves you could show me.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He flirted back.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Raine smiled.

Without thinking about it too much, Aaron leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, pretending he couldn’t feel Robert’s eyes burning into him.

He pulled back from her and couldn’t help but glance over at the blonde. He noticed Robert’s eyes were dark and his jaw was locked, like he was angry.

Aaron found himself getting angry at the reaction, who the hell was he to be angry when Aaron was just acting in the exact same way he was?!

Raine was great. She was beautiful and funny, a bit more exuberant than he usually goes for, but overall she was a catch.

Aaron knew he was lucky to have her attention.

He decided that hanging around waiting for Robert wasn’t worth the hassle. He had only known him for a few days and he had already been through the wringer, emotions getting messed with constantly. He’ll get over it, and just focus all of his attention on Raine from now on.

“I believe during truth and dare you mentioned a certain sparking bikini which apparently would turn a few heads? I’ve yet to have the pleasure…”

“Cheeky!” Raine giggled. “Play your cards right and you that might just change.”

She playfully nudged him before walking off.

It took everything in Aaron’s power to not look back at Robert as he walked away to get ready.

  


After he was dressed, he and Adam headed out to the jeeps outside to take them to the beach.

“Alright!” One of the onsite producers shouted. “Girls in one jeep, boys in the other!”

Aaron groaned inwardly and reluctantly headed to the jeep that Robert had already jumped into.

He was last there, and the only seat left was beside Robert. Just his luck.

Although if he knew Robert the way he thinks he does, luck has nothing to do with it.

The journey was short, Adam and Dan chatting the whole way about their partners, excited about the prospect of a beach party.

Aaron had sat as far away as the adjacent seats would allow, but with every bump in the road, Robert seemed to edge closer, their thighs now pressed firmly together. Aaron should move, but as much as he was pissed at Robert, he really didn’t want to.

Dan shouted across to Robert.

“Mate! How gutted were you to be locked away from Lucy during the power outage! Missed your chance!” He laughed loudly.

Aaron could have leant over and punched him there and then.

Robert leaned across him and placed a hand on Aaron’s thigh, squeezing gently.

“What, and miss the pleasure of PC Dingle here’s company?”

Aaron felt a blush creep up his cheeks and couldn’t stop focussing on Robert’s hand on his thigh, lingering there for a few seconds longer after the conversation had moved on.

He looked up and locked eyes with Robert, who slowly pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

Aaron swallowed, hard, hating how this was making him feel when all he wanted was to be mad at him.

“Aaron.” Adam growled from across the car. He looked across to see Adam shaking his head. _Shit._ He was right. This is the exact opposite of how he should be acting.

He shuffled away from Robert, taking away any skin to skin contact, not missing the slight glare Robert threw in Adam’s direction.

 

 

Everyone jumped out of the car, Robert and Aaron being last. Aaron went to step out of the jeep when he felt a grip on his arm.

“Aaron, wait…”

“Don’t.” he snapped, shrugging Robert off and walking away.

He headed towards the group, following the sounds of cheers and screaming as they took in the private beach around them.

There was a bar on the sand, a volleyball net and a BBQ to the side. It was bright and colourful and Aaron felt his bad move lift slightly at the prospect of spending a day here.

He turned to see Robert talking to Pete, looking suspicious, but that wasn’t his problem anymore. _It wasn’t ever,_ he reminded himself.

His eyes sought out Raine and when she caught his eye she smirked, shrugging off her kimono and giving him a spin in a revealing silver bikini.

She sauntered over to him.

“So is this what you had in mind?”

Aaron was lost for words.

“Wow that’s...you look...wow.”

“Speechless. I will take that as the highest compliment.”

“You should.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, smiling as he pulled her over to the bar to grab a drink.

The rest of the day was fun, good food, music and drinks. Silly games, and everyone coupled off enjoying each other’s company. The producers had pretty much given them free reign, happy just to film whatever happened, rather than have some things scripted like was the norm.

Later on in the day, the were all in the sea, having some snorkels and goggles to observe some of the sea life. This was one of Aaron’s favourite moments of the day, he enjoyed the tranquility of it, and as much as Raine wanted to spend time with him, he managed to convince her to go off with the girls and separated himself from the group so he could enjoy the peace on his own. He put his head in the water, watching a shoal of shimmering fish swimming in formation, there must have been about fifty, all in one big group. To the left there were bright blue fish, huge, the size of Aaron’s head, he was mesmerized by them.

He hasn’t had the chance to do anything like this before, and has a moment where he realises how lucky he actually is to be here. With all the drama, and the emotions, his lfie being recorded 24 hours a day, this really was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

He lifts his head, running his hand through his hair, treading water and looking out across the horizon.

“Stop thinking so loud.”

He closes his eyes for a second, recognising that smug tone of voice. Can’t even get a moment’s peace out here.

“Go away, Robert.”

“Come on, let me just talk.”

“What about the cameras? Careful they don’t catch the real side of you by accident.” He sneered.

“Pete’s recording this bit. I convinced him to keep the cameras off us for half an hour, he knows we need this.”

Aaron scoffed.

“Of course. Can’t talk to me unless you’re sure no one can see.”

“No, it’s not like that, I just wanted to be real with you, and I can’t do that with cameras on us all the time.”

“Funny, I manage to be myself on screen and off.” Aaron goes to swim away.

“Really? So all that with Raine, that’s real, is it?”

“It could be.” Aaron snapped.

“Yeah, it could be. But it’s not. I saw how you reacted in the jeep, you want me, just as much as I want you.”

“You don’t know what you want, Rob.”

“Come on, Blue -”

“No, you don’t get to call me that!” Aaron clenched his teeth, hating the way his stomach flipped at hearing the term of endearment again. Even if it started out as an insult, Aaron  secretly likes it now. “You gave up that right when you used me, again.”

Robert stopped and stared at him, mouth slightly open.

“That’s really what you think? That I _used_ you? You have no idea, Aaron. You have _no idea_ what it took for me to sleep with you.”

“What it took?!” Aaron was getting angry again. “Well, i’m sorry it was so fucking awful for you, I didn’t realise it was such a _burden._ ”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Aaron was furious, not able to speak for fear of lashing out and saying something he would regret.

“It meant something, Aaron. It meant so much. And I knew it would, that’s why I wanted to keep my distance, because I was scared of hurting you, and I didn’t want that.”

“Well, great job on that front.”

Robert smiled slightly.

“Yeah, I screwed up. But, Aaron, Pete told me they had caught us on camera, I was scared. I told you I wasn’t ready for people to know, and I know what shows do for ratings, I was sure they were gonna broadcast and it wasn’t going to be my decision how people found out.”

“Okay.” Aaron said, trying to compose himself, appreciating Robert being apparently genuine. “So what’s changed? Why risk it getting worse by talking to me?”

“Well..” he hesitated. “Pete had a word with them. Told them how scared I was, and how it wasn’t their decision to tell the public something like that. They didn’t listen at first, but I think Pete had something on someone, wouldn’t tell me what, but he got them to delete the tape.”

Aaron couldn’t believe it. Just when he was about to give Robert another chance, he screws it up again.

“So this, talking to me now, it’s not because you want to, or because you’re going to try and give this a shot, it’s because it’s _safe_ now and you got your way?!”

“What? No, Aaron, don’t twist it, Pete…”

“No! Do you know what, fuck this. I am so done.”

He pushed past Robert and swam away, ignoring the calls of his name.

 

*******

 

Robert watched Aaron swim away, cursing himself for not phrasing his feelings properly.

Yes, Pete had told him that he had, very kindly, convinced the producers not to broadcast any of Robert’s night away with Aaron. But he had told him that on the beach when they had got there.

Robert had already decided he wanted to make a go of it with Aaron before that, his fear be damned. He tried to make that clear in the jeep on the way here, openly flirting with him, although not enough that anyone would notice if they weren’t looking for it. Like his irritating friend Adam seemed to be doing.

Aaron hadn’t told him explicitly that Adam knows what was happening between them, but it was fairly obvious.

And Robert had tried to explain that it didn’t bother him, he wasn’t prepared to have an open relationship with Aaron right now, especially not on TV, but he wasn’t prepared to let him go either. And he wanted to make a go of it.

But then Robert done what he always does best and screwed it up again, said the wrong thing and made him angry.

_He had to fix this._

He headed back to the shore, watching the other islanders having chicken fights in the water and generally having a good time. Distracted.

He looked around for Aaron and couldn’t see him anywhere.

Back on the beach he headed up to the bar to grab three beers and then over to talk to Pete. He handed him one of the beers.

“Thanks for that, Pete.”

“No worries, man. Cheers. Did you manage to say everything you wanted? He still seemed pretty pissed when he walked away.”

“No.” he sighed. “I tried and just…”

“Said the wrong thing?”

Robert grimaced. “Yeah. Standard Sugden.”

“Well everyone else is still in the water, and he’s headed over to the shower block. You should try again.”

Robert was grateful that he had Pete in here. He knew him from back home, had never been overly close to him but since coming here they had become close. It was a shock to see him operating the camera when he first arrived, but now he sees it’s exactly where Pete loves to be. He had Dan too, but Pete was a lot more caring, more sensitive to his feelings which Robert needed, because he couldn’t even do that himself sometimes.

He headed over to the shower block and could hear the water running inside.

He looked behind him to make sure everyone was still in the water. The block was out of sight so unless they knew he was coming here they wouldn’t have noticed, and everyone was still in the water, having too much fun to notice that he and Aaron weren’t there.

He walked inside, and saw one of the stall doors closed, steam coming over the top of the door.

“Aaron?” he checked.

Nothing for a minute.

“Yeah.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, double checking there was no one inside and turned to lock the door behind him.

“I knew before, Aaron. That I wanted you. I knew before Pete told me.”

Still nothing from inside the stall.

“I’m no good at this, Aaron. You’re right, I have no idea what i’m doing. But you were wrong about one thing. I do know what I want. I want you. I don’t know how, or what to do, or how i’m going to deal with it. But I know that I want you. Somehow.”

He waited to see if Aaron would respond, but still nothing.

“In the jeep, I was trying to prove it. I didn’t know about the tape at that point, I just knew I wanted to try.”

He headed forward towards the stall and pushed the door forward. Aaron was standing facing away from him, under the water in his trunks, looking at the ground. Robert saw him shiver as the cold air hit him from the door opening.

He closed the door behind him and took a step closer to Aaron.

“I meant everything I said last night. It’s different with you. And I know i’m messed up, and I can’t give you what you want, not right now. But I want to try.”

He stepped even closer, gently placing his hands on Aaron’s waist, testing the waters.

Aaron didn’t shrug him off so he took the final step, pressing his body up against Aaron’s back, pressing his lips into his shoulder. Aaron’s head fell back on Robert’s shoulder, the tension leaving Robert’s body as he felt Aaron respond to him.

“I can’t keep doing this, Robert.” he hears him whisper.

“I know, Aaron, I know. I promise, I won’t push you away again. I promise.” He started kissing Aaron’s shoulder, working his way up to his neck, feeling Aaron relax into him, sighing softly. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist, hands pressing on his stomach.

He sinks his teeth into his shoulder, roaming hands rubbing every inch of Aaron he can reach. He runs his fingers around the waistband of Aaron’s shorts, the younger man gasping under his ministrations.

“Let me.” Robert whispered. “Please, let me.”

Aaron hesitated for a minute before grabbing Robert’s hand and pushing it into his shorts, both of them moaning at the first contact.

Robert wrapped his fingers around Aaron’s hardening cock and started rubbing it up and down, revelling in the gasps and moans coming from Aaron’s throat.

“Yeah...yes…”

Robert pushed his crotch against Aaron’s arse, Aaron losing his balance and putting his hand on the wall in front for balance. Robert ran his hands up the arm extended out to the wall, linking their fingers together as he pushes forward again.

Aaron ends up pressed against the tiled wall in front of them, head still back on Robert’s shoulder. He turns his head to face Robert and finally, _fucking finally,_ his lips are back on Robert’s, tongue pushing into Robert’s mouth, drawing a long groan out of him.

He pushes his hips back into Robert, the friction feeling incredible, and he starts to push his shorts down over his hips, taking Robert’s hand and putting it behind him, pressing between his cheeks.

“You sure?” Robert asks tentatively. “I’d understand if you didn’t trust me yet..”

“Robert? Shut up, and fuck me.”

Robert grins and pressed his finger against Aaron’s hole, smashing their lips together again, biting Aaron’s lip before pushing the tip of his finger inside.

“Oh god.” Aaron moaned.

There was a shower gel dispenser on the wall, Robert using it to open him up as quickly as he can, too desperate to take it slowly.

Eventually, Aaron is ready, pushing back onto Robert’s fingers. Robert stilled his hand and watched him ride his fingers, one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen.

“Oh god, Aaron. You’re so fucking hot.”

He pushes his shorts down, lubing himself up with some more of the shower gel before slowly pushing into Aaron’s tight heat, remembering that absolutely nothing has ever compared to this. Why did he think he could ever give this up?

Aaron whimpered below him as Robert’s thrusts started to speed up, becoming harder and harder. He feels Aaron’s elbow bumping into him and realised he was jerking himself off.

Robert reached his hand around and pushed Aaron’s hand away, taking over.

It only took a few strokes and Aaron was coming over his fist. The clenching of Aaron’s walls around his dick was too much for him to take and he felt his orgasm fast approaching. He pulled out and went to reach for his throbbing cock to finish himself off.

He felt his hand pushed away and Aaron fell to his knees infront of him, taking Robert in his mouth instantly.

Robert yelled out. “Oh fuck, Aaron!”

Aaron’s mouth was incredible, taking his full length almost instantly, tongue running up the underside of his cock before dipping into the slit on the tip.

He brought his hand up to rub him, adding a twisting motion as he took his cock to the base again, the sensations being too much for Robert as he came in thick ropes down Aaron’s throat, yelling out in pleasure.

Aaron stood up with a smirk on his face, grabbing Robert by the hair and pulling him down to kiss him again, Robert groaning as he tasted himself on Aaron’s tongue.

“Wow.” Robert gasped.

“Yeah.” Aaron replied, grinning. The smile slowly dropped off his face almost as soon as it arrived. “Did you mean it?” He asked quietly.

“Of course I did. I want to try. I don’t know how it’s going to work but i’d like to try and work it out.”

“Me too.” Aaron smiled before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Now, get out. I need to have another shower, you filthy bastard.” He laughed, pushing Robert out of the stall.

Robert laughed back and turned to walk back out to the beach, suddenly having a bit more of a spring in his step.

  


Back at the villa, Pete checks everything is okay before filming Robert and Aaron again.

Robert wraps his arm around Aaron even though the cameras are on them, just to prove to him he was serious. He wasn’t going to start snogging him in public yet but it was a start.

The islanders walked through the front door, only to notice multiple suitcases in the doorway.

“What?”

“What’s happening?”

“New islanders, or are people getting kicked out?”

Suddenly there was an eruption of laughter from the garden, the islanders glancing at each other before hurrying off outside to get a look.

There was a group of 4 people in a circle in the kitchen, laughing away as they chatted to each other.

Suddenly Robert had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, as he thought he recognised the man with his back to him.

What he didn’t expect, was for him and Aaron to speak at the same time.

“Connor?”

“Connor?”

Aaron and Robert looked at each other quickly in shock before turning back to the trio in the garden.

The man turned around with a lopsided grin on his face.

“Hello, boys. This is gonna be fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some drama! 
> 
> And I love me some Connor. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are always appreciated <3


	7. Blast from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, an update? I know!  
> Sorry for the length of time this took to post and thank you to everyone still reading!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to @dingledale for helping me push through my writer's block and helping me with choices when I was too scared to make decisions on my own! You always believe in me even when I don't believe in myself and this fic probably wouldn't still be going if not for you!
> 
> I've got the rest of the fic planned, and I know everything that's going to happen, but what I'm going to do is wait until I've finished writing the remaining 5 chapters and then post them one day after the other. 
> 
> So it may be a slight wait again for the next chapter/s but I promise they're on their way! 
> 
> So having said all that, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

The two men stood staring at Connor, speechless, who was leaning on the kitchen counter as if he owned the place already.

Aaron couldn't believe he was here.

Did he know Aaron was going to be here when he applied? Or, apparently, Robert for that matter. He must have known this wasn't going to go well, so why did he still have that smirk on his face? 

_Oh, shit. Adam_.

He was going to freak.

"You?" 

Aaron spun around at the sound of Adam's voice, having taken a few minutes extra to reach the garden. 

"Adam, just wait..." Aaron started. 

Before anyone had a chance to react, Adam had launched himself at Connor, his fist connecting firmly with his jaw. 

"Adam!"

Connor fell to the floor, not having been given enough warning to brace himself.

Robert and Aaron ran to pull Adam off him, Aaron pulling Adam upright and Robert doing the same to Connor.   
Robert turned to Connor, brushing him down.

"Are you alright?"  

"What are you asking him if he's alright for!" Aaron snapped. 

"Well he has just been punched in the face?!" 

"Well maybe he deserved it!" 

"Aaron, look..." Connor started.

"I wasn't talking to you, dickhead."  He growled. 

"Aaron!" Robert snapped. "What is your problem?" 

Aaron couldn't believe it. Here he was, clearly distressed about the new arrival, and Robert was just blindly defending him? _Connor Jensen_ , of all people. 

Aaron didn't know much about Robert's life outside the villa, but if this was the kind of company he kept, then he doesnt think he wants to.

"It was him, but now it looks like it might be you!" 

Robert had a look of panic in his eye and Aaron couldn't help but scoff. He could tell Robert was just waiting for him to snap and blow the whole thing up. If he didn't know any better he would say that he though the same of Connor. 

 _Oh, shit_. That's exactly what it was. 

"Of course." Aaron chuckled, bitterly. "That's exactly what he is." 

He looked up and saw Robert shake his head ever so slightly, begging him not to continue.   
He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy and chose instead to focus on the anger. 

Surely the producers for the show had done their research? It would be publicly accessible information, they must have known about Connor's connection to him. So why had they let him in? There's bringing an ex in for some drama and then there's this. 

"I'm not staying in this villa with him." Aaron spat, turning and heading inside to pack, his mind made up. 

"Aaron what's going on?" Raine asked, concern filling her face. Aaron had almost forgotten there were other islanders around. 

"Doesn't matter now." 

Raine reached for his arm. "But, Aaron.." 

"I said it doesn't matter!" Aaron yelled as he tore his arm away from her touch. 

He saw her step back in fear, and took in the looks of all the other islanders, a mix of fear, confusion and concern.

His eyes met Robert's who looked to be on the verge of tears, but right now Aaron couldn't care less. 

He felt Adam more than he saw him, steadying hands on his shoulders, guiding him inside.   
He goes silently, shaking with all the emotions going through his body. 

He heads to the bedroom and immediately starts packing his suitcase. 

"Mate, you're not seriously leaving?" Adam said, incredulously. 

"Of course I am! How can I stay here now, Ads? With him here? I could never relax, or enjoy my time here anymore. And I don't exactly feel like sitting around watching whatever weird relationship he and Robert have!" 

Adam glanced at the cameras in the corner of the room.

"Mate." He warned. 

"Do you know what, I don't even care! If he's 'friends' with someone like that," Aaron said, using air quotes over the word, "then I don't want anything to do with him." 

"Look, if Robert knows him..." 

"If?! He leapt to his defence, Robert knows him plenty!" 

At that moment, the blonde stepped into the room.

"Were your ears burning?" Aaron spat, "Fucking Beetlejuice over here, hear your name too many times did you?" 

"You'd never catch me in pin stripes, mate." Robert tried to joke, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Aaron's nostrils flared, Robert's attempt at nonchalance only infuriating him more, anger spreading through his entire body. 

"I'll, er... I'll leave you lads to it." Adam muttered. "Keep it civil, yeah?" 

He walked out of the room, leaving the boys alone, tension filling the room. 

"Aaron what's going on? You're freaking me out." 

"Oh, I'm freaking you out? I'm so sorry, I'm sorry this is such a difficult fucking experience for you!" 

Robert frowned, obviously not knowing how to react. 

"How do you know him, Robert?" 

Robert winced. 

"It's complicated." 

Aaron barked out a laugh. 

"Complicated. Right. How original." 

"He's from my past, I haven't seen him in years, that's all you need to know." 

"See, I don't think thats true. I need to know."   
Robert groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Why? What does it matter? Are you.." he stopped and lowered his voice. "Are you jealous? Is that what this is?" 

Aaron saw red. 

"Jealous? Jealous?!" 

He grabbed the collar of Robert's shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. 

"Do you think I'm acting like this because of some simple fucking jealously? Over some idiot you may or may not have, but definitely did, fuck?!" 

"Aaron!" Robert pushed him away, a look of sheer shock and panic in his eyes. 

Aaron hadn't meant to say that, but his anger had gotten the better of him. He looked at the hurt in Robert's eyes and immediately felt immensely guilty. Robert's eyes darted to the cameras around the room, brimming with unshed tears, before turning back to Aaron, suddenly filled with fury. 

"Robert I didn't... I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." 

Robert shoved past him and stormed out back into the garden. 

Aaron ran after him, needing to limit the damage. He followed quickly behind, yelling Robert's name, until he saw him grab Connor from behind and slam him against the counter. 

"What the fuck did you do?" He yelled. 

"I - what?" Connor spluttered, looking confused. 

"He -" Robert said, turning and pointing at Aaron, "- is acting like a total prick. So it must be something pretty bad." 

"It really isn't, Rob, it was a misunderstanding, I can explain." 

Aaron felt another twinge of jealousy at the fact Connor was obviously close enough to use a nickname. And even more furious at his choice of words. 

"A misunderstanding?!" 

Robert spun round and looked Aaron in the eye. He still looked furious, and as much as Aaron seriously appreciated the fact that Robert seemed to be understanding his behaviour, he knows he will still be, and have every right to be, furious with him. 

"Go on, then. This better be good." 

"Good? _Good_?!" Not even Aaron's guilt could contain the fire inside him right now. 

"Well for you to be storming about, tantruming like a child..." 

"He defended him!" Aaron yelled out, needing Robert to stop speaking at him with so much spite. 

He tried to ignore the fact that he saw Adam visibly flinch in the corner of his eye. 

"In court, he defended him and he helped him get off." 

Aaron heard the crack in his own voice, not quite believing he was in this situation.   
Robert stood looking shocked, mouth gaping open with a look of horror in his eyes.   
Connor also looked shocked. 

"You told him? Thought you'd be over it by now." 

Before anyone knew what was happening, Robert had spun round and, for the second time in an hour, Connor had a strong fist connect with his jaw. 

Robert anxiously ran his hands through his hair before turning and running inside.   
Adam looked across at him sympathetically. 

"Go." 

The islanders were all standing around, clearly all too shocked by the unexpected drama unfolding around them to speak.

Aaron hesitated before gesturing to the group. 

"Can you...?" 

"I got it, bro. Go sort it." 

Aaron nodded in thanks before following Robert inside. He knew without thinking that Robert would have gone to the back corridor. He clicked his mic off before heading inside. 

*******

Robert looked up as the door clicked open, not surprised to see Aaron had followed him. It was, after all, what he had been hoping for.   
All he wanted was to pull Aaron into his arms, but he also wanted to whack him one, furious that he had basically outed him on national television. 

"I didn't mean it." Aaron said quietly. "I'm sorry." 

"Bit late for that now." 

"We can...I don't know...stage something. Try and twist it into something else." 

Robert scoffed before turning away. 

"Well, I don't know, something! Robert, please..." 

"It's always something with us, isn't it? I've known you less than two weeks and I've had more drama with you than any of my other relationships." 

"Other?" He hears Aaron say in surprise. 

He froze. 

"What?" 

"You said 'other relationships'. Is that what we are?" 

"I just- I didn't- ...shut up." 

He looked back at Aaron and saw his eyes light up. 

 _God, he really was beautiful_. 

He groaned in mock frustration, a smile passing between the pair. 

He saw Aaron huff out a laugh before sliding down to the ground, his back against the door. 

Robert walked over and slid down the adjacent wall, their knees pressed together. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Robert started the conversation they needed to have. 

"What happened?"  He asked gently. 

Aaron sighed as though he was waiting for it but still didn't speak. 

"I thought you said your uncle... Got to him. How did it go to trial?" 

Aaron looked up at him in confusion, before something registered on his face and he burst out laughing. 

"What?" Robert asked, offended. 

"I said he got to him, yeah, beat him six shades from Sunday, but he didn't kill him." 

Robert couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

"Well I didn't know." 

"Although, knowing Cain, it wouldn't be surprising." 

Robert stayed silent, not wanting Aaron to stop talking. 

"I told you Adam told me to tell someone, and I told Cain." 

Robert nodded. 

"Well, I'd already spoken to the police by that point, but they hadn't done anything yet. Domestic abuse against guys, let alone guys in a gay relationship don't rank all that high in police priorities." he scoffed.  
"Long story short, Cain got to him before the police, beat the shit out of him, left him terrified. When it went to trial it was held against me, even though I didn't ask for it." 

"But... You're a police officer, surely they listened to you?" 

"I am. But I'm also a Dingle. My family and the police have never exactly been friends." He said with a wry smile. "I thought I could change that, but there's decades worth of damage.  
People were torn, I could tell. The trial could have gone either way. And then _Connor_ came out as a witness." 

Robert didn't miss how Aaron all but spat his name out. 

"Started spouting all this shit about how Mark was a stand up guy, I was a drama queen and because I was a police officer I knew how to play the system. Said that I threatened him before sending Cain after Mark. That Mark has confided in him before that I had threatened to go to the police claiming he abused me if he ever left me." 

"What the fuck? No, he wouldn't.." 

Robert stopped as he saw the dark glare in Aaron's eyes. 

"I mean - I never knew he would." 

"Yeah well. Everyone believed him. After that, I gave up. I knew people had stopped listening to me, and they found him not guilty. I got a restraining order, he moved to Wales and I haven't seen or heard from him since." 

Robert sat trying to digest all that information. No wonder Aaron was so affected when he came in. 

"I didn't think he was like that." He said quietly. 

He could feel Aaron's eyes on him and knew it was his turn to give back. He didn't really want to, but Aaron had given him so much, he owed him this. Aaron started for him. 

"He's an ex, isn't he?" 

He nodded silently. 

"You told me you'd only had one night stands with guys. Was that a lie?" 

"No!" He tried to defend instantly. "Well...yes. Sort of. Not really." 

"Okay, Robert, that is every possible answer to that question." 

He laughed, or more a sharp exhale of air from his nose. 

"He was...my first. I'd kissed some guys before but he was my first...other stuff." 

"Were you together?" 

"Not really. After the first time I was so freaked out I just ran and didn't speak to him for months. I met Chrissie and threw myself into that." 

"Freaked out? Did he...?" Aaron left the implication hanging.

"No, no, nothing like that! It was just me. I didn't feel normal, like I shouldn't want that, shouldn't have enjoyed it. I met him a few months later and it happened again." 

"When you were with Chrissie?" 

"Yeah." 

"Wow. Classy." 

"I'm not proud of it! It's just what happened. We were never anything more than that, meaningless sex."

He had avoided eye contact with Aaron the whole time. Aaron's story had been hard to tell because it was a difficult and emotional experience for him. 

Robert's has been difficult because he was ashamed and didn't want Aaron to think any less of him.   
He looked up and saw exactly what he had been dreading. Doubt. 

"I'm not like that anymore. I promise." 

"You say that practically being in a relationship with Lucy." 

He cringed. 

"That's... different. In here, stuff is messed up." 

"So?"

"So what?" 

There was a beat of silence and Robert felt his blood run cold as he realised what Aaron was about to ask of him. 

"So, fuck them. Pick me." 

*******

Robert scrambled to his feet, pushing himself away from Aaron. 

"Wh- what? In here?" 

"Yeah. Why not? Robert, all this stuff we've told each other, I don't know about you bit I've never been that open with someone before." 

"Me either. I really haven't, but I don't think I can. Why can't we just wait till we're out?"

Aaron scoffed. 

"With our contracts we'll have people following us constantly, if you won't do it in here why would it be any different? And what if one of us wins? We have to watch each for the next week, playing happy families then what?" 

"I don't know Aaron just...please, give me some more time."

He took a step towards Aaron and took his hands in his own.

"I want you. I want to be yours just...be patient with me, yeah?" 

Aaron sighed. 

"Yeah. Yeah okay." 

Robert smiled gently before pressing a kiss to Aaron's lips. It started soft until he opened his mouth, taking Aaron's bottom lip between his teeth. 

Aaron groaned before grabbing Robert's hips and pulling them flush against each other.   
The kiss got more passionate, tongues tasting each other, hands exploring each other's bodies. 

"Mmm." Aaron hummed, gently pushing at Robert's chest. "Down, boy." He added with a chuckle. "Anyone could come in here, they know where we are." 

"Don't care. I want you, it's been too long." Robert argued, leaning into another kiss. 

"Yes you do. And it's only been a couple of hours." Aaron laughed back. 

Robert groaned in frustration.   
"Fine, fine. Just give me a minute." 

Aaron smiled again before reaching forward to cup Robert through his shorts. 

"Tease." 

"Exhibitionist." 

"Paranoid." 

"Realist." Aaron corrected. 

They both laughed and shared a final kiss before heading back out. 

*******

Back out in the garden, Aaron avoided Connor. He had decided to stay for now, but it didn't mean he had to show Connor _fucking_ Jensen any civility.  

Adam had explained to the others that Aaron had been in an abusive relationship and that Connor had been friends with him in the past, so there was some hostility there.   
That was enough to keep them updated and not wanting to push the issue. 

Aaron walked up to Raine and asked to speak to her in private. She looked hesitant and Aaron felt a surge of guilt as he realised she was scared. 

"Or we can just go to the firepit so people can still see just...give me a minute?" 

She stayed for a second before nodding and walking over with him.

"Raine, I... I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or lash out at you. I really didn't. It's just, I wasn't expecting to see Connor and it brought feelings back to the surface that I haven't had to deal with in so long. And I know that's no excuse but I just wanted you to know I'm so sorry." 

Raine nodded with a sympathetic smile. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. No one should ever have to suffer that way. But...is that how you'll be the rest of the time he's here? On edge, angry?"

Aaron glanced around the garden, spotting a tall mess of tan and blonde and held back a smile.

"No, no I promise." 

She tilted her head as if contemplating something. 

"Because of Robert?" 

His eyes widened as he tripped over his words.

"Wh- what would, I don't.." 

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. "I thought so." 

"Raine, I.." he looked in her eyes and realised denial was pointless. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I really did like you. _Do_ like you." 

"I know." she tried to joke. "But I've seen how you look at him. Like nothing else matters." 

Aaron looked at his hands as he felt himself blush. 

"I know you're friends but I really think you should tell him how you feel." 

"Yeah, I...what?" 

"I know it's scary, and you don't want to ruin what you have, but he might be leading you on without even meaning to because he's not looking out for it." 

Aaron suddenly realised that Raine saw him as some lovesick puppy, mooning over the unattainable straight boy.   
He was about to put his foot in it but then spotted an opportunity. He might be able to fix his mistake from earlier. 

"I uh... I have actually." 

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "You did?" 

"Yeah, at the beach. He told me he didn't mean to lead me on, he was straight but he wants to be my mate. I lashed out at him a couple of times, even earlier in the bedroom..." 

He hopes this was working, no idea how convincing it is.

"But he's been good about it. Really understanding." 

"Well, good for you. Although I'm sorry he doesn't feel the same. 

"Raine... You're amazing, you know. You really are."

She shrugged with a smile. 

"I really hope you find someone worthy of you. You deserve it." 

They hug and agree to stay in a platonic relationship until something comes along for them. 

Back at the pool side, most of the people are gathered, Connor and the new islanders, Aaron thinks their names are Caleb, Dax and Maria, were still in the kitchen. 

Aaron goes and sits beside Robert, feel dangling in the water, sharing their secret smile. 

Aaron hears Connor's voice behind him and immediately tenses. 

"Aaron...can we talk?" 

"Doubtful." he replies without turning. 

"I just want to explain..." 

Connor never got to finish his sentence as his phone beeped. 

"I've got a text." He said. "Been buzzing to say that."  He grinned. He looked down at his phone and his face dropped. 

"What? What is it?" Scattered voices questioned. 

 _**Adam and Robert,** _  
_**This evening, you both acted outwith the rules of Love Island by engaging in physical violence with another islander.** _  
_**Because of this you are now both vulnerable.** _  
_**Tomorrow morning, your fellow islanders with vote on which of you can stay.** _  
_**The boy with the least votes will be sent home immediately.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another cliffhanger, I'm the worst!
> 
> Your comments and kudos mean the world to me so keep em coming if you feel so inclined <3


	8. Not the Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this, thanks for sticking with it! 
> 
> The rest is all but finished, so the remaining 4 chapters will be posted throughout the next week! 
> 
> Content Warning: Mark's abusive behaviour is described in this chapter again. 
> 
> But I make up for it with smut and fluff!

Aaron stood in shock at the text Connor just read out.  
Adam and Robert had both punched Connor in defence of him and now of them was getting sent home. Aaron knows it's just a TV show, but if felt so intense in here, it's like it's so much more important.

And he was going to have to choose.

Between his best friend and the man who he...

He stopped that train of thought before it started, that was something he did not need to deal with right now.

He noticed May throw her arms around Adam's neck, and Lucy burying her head in Robert's chest. He looked at Robert with wide eyes, feeling guilty and jealous, as Lucy was exactly where he wanted to be right now.

He went to turn away, when Robert said something to Lucy, she nodded and then he strode over, looking like he couldn't wait another second and wrapped his arms around Aaron, his forehead buried in the crook of his neck.

Aaron almost broke down, inhaling Robert's scent before he heard him whisper;  
"This isn't your fault."

Aaron dug his fingers into Robert's shoulder, holding him impossibly closer.

"I'm sorry."

"Choose Adam."

Aaron pulled back to look at him.

"What?"

"I know this decision will be killing you. So I'm choosing for you. Choose Adam."

"But... But I..."

"Look, Adam and May are a stronger couple. Obviously. They deserve a chance."

Aaron stood for a moment, suddenly realising that the thought of being without Robert filled him with dread.

"I'll leave too." he blurted out, noticing Robert falter slightly.

"Why? What would be your reason for that?"

Aaron realised he couldn't reply. Realised Robert's point. He couldn't leave, not without explaining everything and that's not what Robert wants right now.

He knows Adam is falling for May, hard, and his best friend deserves to get his happiness, more than anyone else he knows. He doesn't want to be the one who stands in the way of that because he wants to be selfish.

But he can't shake the feeling that if Robert leaves he'll find it easy to fall back into his old life, realise he was happy that way and go back into denial.

As if reading his mind, Robert leans forward to pull Aaron into another hug and whispers, so quietly that Aaron almost misses it.  
"I'll wait."

Aaron stepped back, eyes locked with Robert's. All he wanted was to grab him and kiss him there and then. Show everyone that Robert was his.

His eyes must have clouded over because he saw that smug, knowing smirk cross the blonde's face, like he knew exactly what he was thinking.

He watched as Robert turned and headed into the villa.

"I think I'm gonna go for a shower." he said flippantly, but with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Aaron walked over to Adam and to waste a few minutes, so as not to arise suspicion.

"Alright man?" He said as he walked up to him, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, bro. Should've controlled myself. Oh well, too late now. Man, I know I've not known her long, but the thought of May coupling up with someone else is killer, man."

Aaron understood entirely, he felt the same.

"I know man, it's shit."

"Oh Aaron I wasn't... I'm not trying to guilt you into picking me, I know... Just.. I know. I wouldn't hold it against you."

Aaron smiled gently at his best friend, an absolute daft buffoon, always full of energy, bounding around like a puppy. But with the biggest heart. Aaron was so lucky to have him.  
He pulled him into another hug before playfully slapping him on the cheek.

"Alright go on, I've maxed out the amount of soppiness I can handle. Go spend some time with May."

Adam grinned before grabbing him and planting a kiss on his cheek, Aaron pushing him off in mock disgust before watching him bound away.  
He scoffed playfully and shook his head before going to follow Robert inside, enough time having passed that it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Aaron?"

He closed his eyes and sighed without turning around.

"What?"

Connor walked Infront of him, facing him now.

"Please. Can we talk?"

"And what would make you think I would possibly want to talk to you?"

"You wouldn't. I know that, and I don't deserve it, but please, let me explain."

Aaron bit the inside of his mouth, feeling his anger bubble up again, wondering if he could just punch his face and get sent home with Robert. He would certainly enjoy both the action and the consequence.

"I know you wanna hit me, and I get it, but can you let me explain and then afterwards, you can buy me if you still think I deserve it."

"I will."

Connor's shoulders slumped down, obviously feeling he wasn't getting anywhere.

Aaron sighed.

"Fine. Fire pit."

"No, I... Can't it be more private?"

"I don't want to be anywhere private with you."

"But I... I need to be specific, neither of us want that."

Aaron rubbed his hand over his face in agitation.

"Right. Fine."

"Back corridor?"

"No!" Aaron snapped, probably too hastily. He knows Robert is back there and wants to avoid any potential problems.

"Let's uh.. let's go for a swim."

"A sw- a swim?" Connor questioned.

"Mics off, innit?" Aaron grunted in reply.

"Right...right okay."

The pair headed to the pool, and took off their packs. The pool had been extended since the last season, with a balcony section that went around the side of the villa and was a bit more secluded.

Aaron swam around the corner and could hear Connor following him, feeling uneasy. He hadn't really wanted to be alone with him at all, but he could probably deal with this, and he could just climb out and run back if it got too much.

Aaron got to the edge and decided to sit up on the side, both so that he felt he had a height advantage over him, and so that he could get away quickly if needs be.

"Go on, then. Talk."

Connor looked like he didn't know where to start, running his hands through his hair, scratching the nape of his neck.

"I know you probably think I came here for Robert, but I didn't. I'm sure he's told you. You and Robert -"

"Me and Robert are nothing to do with you."

Connor smiled, somehow managing half a sad smile and half a smirk. Smug but sensitive, Aaron could see how he and Robert got on.

"I didn't know how else I could talk to you. When I saw you were on it, and with Robert I knew I had a chance. They always love an ex story."

"So you were going to out Robert? Even though you must know that's not what he wants!"

"No, I wasn't, I swear! I just... Knew it would get me here if I said I would."

Aaron scoffed at his insensitivity.

"I know it was a dick move, but it worked! You wouldn't speak to me outside and you know it."

"Look, I don't have time for whatever games you're playing, so either spit it out or fuck off."

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't." Connor started. "For months before either all kicked off, he was coming to me telling me that stuff, that you threatened to claim he abused you if he left. I had no reason not to believe him, he was so convincing!"

Aaron looked away, remembering Connor's words on the stand. Acting like Aaron was the abuser.

"So when he got beaten up he came to me, saying it was happening, that he was terrified he was going to go to prison for stuff he hadn't done, of course I was going to defend him! He was in tears, and shaking, I just...I believed him."

Aaron looked back and noticed the look of guilt and shame on his face.

"Something changed. What happened?"

This time it was Connor's turn to break the eye contact.

"It was a few months later. We were out, just a normal night out with the guys. I went back to stay at his because he was smashed, so I just wanted to make sure he was alright."

Aaron felt his stomach drop as he started to realise where this was heading, Connor fidgeting and shuffling on his feet in the water.  
"We got in and he seemed to sober up a bit, but when we were talking he tried it on with me. He'd never done that before. I thought it was just because he was drunk so I said no and..." He trailed off, looking at the water.

"And he didn't like that." Aaron finished for him.

It wasn't a question.

Connor shook his head.

"He got angry. Forced himself on me. I tried to fight him off but he's like... Really strong."

Aaron winced and nodded. He remembered.

"I should have kept my mouth shut, but as he was... I realised that he had lied about everything. About you."

"You made him angrier." Aaron added, knowing exactly how Mark could be.

"He snapped. Pushed me into the sofa, pinning me and lashing out. Said that he... Said that he'd broken you, he could do the same to me." his voice wavering at the end.

Aaron was still angry with him but he knows what it's like to feel like that and he couldn't help himself. He pushed himself into the water and pulled Connor into a hug.

"Come here. It's alright."

"I'm so sorry." Connor sobbed gently into his shoulder.

"It's fine, it's alright."

He gave him a minute to calm down and pulled back, looking him in the eye.

"I know what he's like. He's manipulative and clever and just evil. It's not your fault."

Connor stayed silent for a moment before tilting his head in contemplation.

"I can see why Robert loves you."

Aaron took a step back in shock.

"Wh- I don't- he doesn't..."

"Aaron, please. I've known Robert a long time. He might not know it yet, or be refusing to admit it, I don't know. But he does. And I reckon it's mutual."  He added with a small smile.

Aaron bit his lip, trying to hide his smile, looking awkwardly at his hands.

"Thought so. I'm sorry I screwed things up. I never meant to."

"It's alright, I understand. Speaking of, I actually have somewhere to be."

"I'll bet you do." Connor smirked.

Aaron laughed back and jumped out of the pool, walking round to get his things.

He walked past Adam who was all cuddled up with May on one of the outdoor beds.

"Everything alright bro?" Adam asked, throwing a concerned glance at Connor who had turned the corner shortly after Aaron.

"Yeah, mate. Genuinely." He smiled. "I'm just gonna go take a shower before bed, get the smell of chlorine off me."

"Alright man, see you in a bit."

Aaron walked to the back corridor, unable to smother that fluttering feeling in his chest as he went to find Robert.

*******

Robert stood under the running water in the private bathroom. He had told Lucy he needed some time alone to think, but he thought he had been obvious enough with Aaron in wanting him to follow him.

Buthe had been in the bathroom for what felt like forever, on his own. He was just about to get out when he heard the door behind him, and then heard the lock click shut.

He smirked to himself without turning around.

"I thought you weren't coming."

He felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, and teeth sink gently into his shoulder, causing him to groan softly.

"Oh, I definitely will be."

Robert spun round, grabbing Aaron's face and smashing their lips together. The kiss was messy and passionate, both men so desperate for each other that they didn't bother trying to be graceful, or subtle.  
Robert felt Aaron's naked body pressed against his own.

"Mmm. You're naked already." He mused.

"Kind of how showers work."

"Yeah, but I like undressing you." He whispered in Aaron's ear.

Aaron threw his head back, giving Robert full access to his neck and throat.

"Needy." Robert smirked.

"Don't care." Aaron responded, grabbing the back of Robert's head and drawing it to his neck, too eager to wait.

Robert was more than happy to oblige, catching droplets of water that were running down Aaron's neck with his tongue, running it up his throat, before sucking and kissing over his pulse.

The groan that Aaron let out was the most beautiful sound Robert has ever heard, causing him to push their naked cocks together, quickly putting his hand between then and rubbing them together, continuing his assault on Aaron's throat.

Nothing had ever felt this good, he wanted this feeling to last forever. Aaron was falling apart beneath him, gasping and his panting, and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Unnf...Rob...Robert...feels so good... Fuck."

"I know..I know..I'm close."

They rutted against each other furiously for a few minutes before Robert felt Aaron's hand holding his wrist tightly, halting his movements.

"Wait.. wait, stop."

"What? Why?" Robert asked with a frown, feeling a little disoriented from being pulled back from his climax.

Aaron reached up and ran his hand gently through Robert's hair.

"I want you... Let me have you?" He asked softly.

"You- you mean...?" Robert felt a slight panic rising in his chest.

"I know you've not done it before, but we don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, and I know it's selfish but I just.. I want all of you."

He leant forward and placed a soft kiss to Robert's lips, tongue gently pushing into his mouth, slow and sensual.

He pulled away with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"If it's too much, we can stop, straight away."

Robert stood for a moment, feeling Aaron gently stroking his face comfortingly, and he couldn't deny that he was terrified, having never given that much of himself to someone before.

But he also couldn't deny that the thought of that someone being Aaron, giving everything to the blue eyed wonder in front of him, it felt more right than anything ever had before.

He looked into Aaron's eyes, the bluest eyes he's ever seen, and in that moment he knew he had never wanted anything more.  
He took a deep breath before kissing Aaron again and nodding.

"Yeah."

If he wasn't sure before, the huge grin that plastered itself on Aaron's face was more than enough confirmation.  
He grinned back, a lot of his fear dripping away at the sight of that smile.

"Come on then, Blue, show me what you got."

Aaron let out a growl before slamming Robert against the wall, tongue pushing into his mouth again.

Robert had never submitted to someone this much before, but with Aaron's hands roaming his body, lips everywhere, he felt incredible.  
Aaron's had reached down, grabbing his hard cock and stroking firmly.

He moaned loudly, spreading his legs, wanting more.

He could feel Aaron grinning against his chest where he was currently nibbling and sucking.

"Now who's needy?"

Robert was in too much pleasure to respond properly, grunting a reply and grabbing Aaron's other hand, pushing it behind him. He pressed his finger to his hole, desperate and wanting.

This part he had done before, so he was at ease with it.

Aaron pushed the tip of his middle finger inside, groaning at the ease of which Robert's body accepted him.

"God, Robert..."

"More...Aaron, more please..." he whimpered before he felt a second finger enter him, pushing in up to the knuckle.

There was a slight burn but it was outweighed by pleasure.

Aaron started scissoring him open, gasps and groans leaving his mouth loudly, losing control.

Without any warning, Aaron's fingers brushed against his prostate and he yelled out, back arching in pleasure as sparks flew though his entire body.

"Jesus, Rob, you are so fucking hot."

He whimpered again in response, pushing back onto his fingers.

Aaron pulled his fingers out and used the shower gel dispenser as a make shift lube, and gently started to push three fingers in.

The burn was more noticeable this time, and Robert let out a grunt of almost pain.

Aaron shushed him gently.

"It's okay, relax, I have you. Just focus on me."

Robert locked eyes with Aaron's, capturing his lips in another kiss, using it mainly as a distraction, which seemed to work, as he felt Aaron's three fingers slowly pushing inside and stretching him out.

After a few minutes of preparation he felt open enough.

"I'm ready." He said, his voice cracking a little.

"You okay? You wanna stop?" Aaron asked, voice tinged with concern.

He pressed his lips firmly against the younger mans.

"Never."

Aaron smiled softly, his eyes glistening.

"Okay. Wait there, I brought one in my shorts.."

He turned to leave, but Robert grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No, don't. In for a penny..."

"Rob." Aaron whispered. "Are you sure?"

"About you? More than anything."

The two men stood staring each other in the eyes for a few moments before Aaron grabbed Robert's thigh and pulled it around his waist, never once breaking eye contact.

"Tell me, okay?" He pressed a gentle kiss to Robert's lips before slowly pushing inside.

Robert threw his head back as the head of Aaron's cock breached his hole for the first time, eyes squeezed shut, trying to push through the discomfort, knowing it would be worth it.

Aaron kept pushing in slowly, whispering words of encouragement until he was finally fully engulfed in Robert's heat.

Aaron was breathing heavily, obviously straining to stop himself going too quickly.

"Oh god, Robert... So tight. Feels so fucking good. God. Fuck!"

Robert was completely blissed out. The pain was still present but he felt so full, felt completely owned by Aaron, like he'd been waiting his whole life for this feeling.

Without realising it, tears had started to fill Robert's eyes and he let out a gentle sob.

"Rob? Robert? Shit, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I'll pull out."

"No, no dont please. Don't leave me."

"Hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder, letting his years subside, feeling those words bubbling in his chest, desperate to burst out.  
It's too soon, he knows that, but he knows how he feels.

"Hey." Aaron whispered. "Come back to me."

Robert lifted his eyes, connecting with Aaron's again.

"Always."

Without another word, Aaron pulled back and gently pushed back inside, never breaking eye contact. His thrusts gradually become faster, head bending to bite gently at Robert's collarbone.

His cock brushed Robert's prostate and as the sparks ran through him, it was like the dam burst, a loud gasp bursting from his throat, needing this feeling more than air.

"Faster. Harder, please."

Aaron didn't need to be told twice, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. He was slamming into Robert's bundle of nerves relentlessly, Robert grunting and cursing, the feelings all too much and not enough all at once.

He bit down on Aaron's lip, drawing a groan from the younger mans throat, his hips jutting forward in a brutal thrust.

"Fuck! Aaron!"

The two men moved as one, Aaron pounding into Robert, moans and expletives bursting from their throats.

"Rob...I'm gonna... I can't..."

And with a final thrust, Aaron exploded inside him, filling him up, the feeling of Aaron's warm load shooting inside him, pushing him over the edge as he came hard and fast, yelling Aaron's name.

They both collapsed into the floor, warm water still cascading over them as they struggled to catch their breath.

"I don't want you to leave me tomorrow." Aaron whispered.

Robert nodded before turning and lifting Aaron's chin with his fingers to look at him.

"I meant it. I'll wait. This, us... It's too important."

Aaron's eyes started to well up as he pressed his head in the crook of Roberts neck, Robert putting his arms around him and holding him tight, both dreading the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and again all comments are appreciated! Hope people are still enjoying this story! 
> 
> And it's been nice to have a light hearted (ish) story amongst all the drama and negativity in canon.


	9. Recoupling II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be up yesterday, but it's the most important chapter and it had to be perfect so I chickened out of posting it! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it, I cried a little writing it <3
> 
> The POV switches quite a bit but it had to so we could get both sides!

The next morning came too quickly. They had had to leave the bathroom separately and then sleep apart, Robert front nothing but guilt as Lucy wanted to cuddle with him all night.

Part of Robert wanted to get sent home so that he could stop with the lies, but the thought of leaving Aaron, even for another week was such a horrible concept.

His and Aaron's beds were next to each other, and they had spent the night facing each other, aching to reach out, being so close but so far away.

Robert hates that Aaron's been out in this position, both between him and Lucy, and having to choose between him and Adam, he deserves better.

The atmosphere in the villa is tense, the islanders hate being in charge of sending them home, Ali and Max having been voted out by the islanders earlier in the week, it was an awful thing to have to do.

Robert tried to make it easier, saying he wouldn't hold it against anyone, and everyone knows there isn't a spiteful bone in Adam's body, but that doesn't make it easier.

The time came and everyone headed to the firepit, the islanders sat around the fire, Adam and Robert standing facing them.

Robert stood waiting for it to start, and saw Aaron pull his phone out as it buzzed.

 _Obviously_ , thought Robert.

Aaron read out the texts as they came through.

 **_Adam and Robert,_ **  
**_Your fellow islanders will now decide which of you goes home. Everyone apart from Connor will get a vote._ **  
**_If it comes out as even votes, Connor will have the deciding vote._ **

Robert looked at Connor, knowing he probably resents him more for hitting him.

Another text came through.

_**Aaron, you will vote first. Then the rest of the islanders will vote, going anti clockwise.** _

Robert and Aaron shared a look. They had both been hoping that everyone else would go first and it would be decided before it got to Aaron.

Aaron stood up and looked at them both.  
Robert tried for a comforting smile, knowing Adam's face probably looked very similar.

"I... I don't... I can't." Aaron said, voice breaking.

"Aaron..." Robert said softly. "It's fine. Remember what I said."

Robert could see the conflict in Aaron's eyes and it was killing him. He could feel the islanders, including Lucy, drawing him strange looks at the tone of voice, but right now he doesn't care.

Suddenly Connor's voice piped up from behind Aaron.

"I'm voting first." He said.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"But..you've only to vote last."

"If I have to, between Adam and Robert. But I'm not. I'm voting for me."

A stunned silence took over the group.

"You're both up because you hit me. Well, I deserved it. So I'm volunteering. Pulling a Katniss."  He grinned.

Robert stood in shock, not knowing what was going on.  
It was a few minutes before they got another text through.

 _**As this was not part of the original decision, the vote must be unanimous.** _  
_**If all the islanders agree, Connor will go home and Adam and Robert can both stay.** _

Robert noticed him look at Aaron and nod, and suddenly felt like there was something he was missing.

May and Lucy burst out ' _yes_ ' immediately, slightly tactlessly, but Connor seemed to find it amusing.

They worked their way round the group, everyone checking Connor was sure before voting him to go.

Robert was last, and Connor walked up to him before he gave his vote.

"Why?" He asked.

"I got what I needed from being here. I'm sure you'll hear all about it." He winked.

He reached out and pulled Robert into a hug.

"I'm giving you a chance here, mate. And I know you're scared. But don't waste it."

He took a step back and nodded with a smile.

Robert returned the smile.

"Yeah. Okay."

He looked over at Aaron who was staring back, eye brow raised.

"I won't."

And with that, Connor's phone went off.

 _ **Connor**_ ,

_**Your fellow islanders have unanimously voted for you to leave. Please pack your bags, a car will be waiting for you in half an hour.** _

Connor left to pack his things, and half an hour later everyone was saying goodbye at the door.

He threw a smile at Robert before turning and heading to the car.

Robert headed towards Aaron who was leaning against the wall.

"I think we have a conversation to have, because I am definitely missing something."

Aaron smiled and looked at the floor.

"Yeah... I had a very enlightening conversation with him, I'll explain later."

He squeezed Robert's shoulder before walking back inside, Robert wanting to take his hand and walk in with him.

As Aaron walked away, Robert felt a pit in his gut as he realised with certainty that amongst everything, the fear and the unknown, he knew one thing.

He was getting tired of hiding.

*******

The next few days passed fairly uneventfully, Aaron and Robert finding time together whenever they could. Robert was distancing himself from Lucy, and their relationship was really struggling.

He wished he had it in him to care, but whenever he tried to be in a couple with her he just felt dirty, and deceitful.

Aaron had explained what had happened between him and Connor, and now Connor's parting comment about ' _getting what he came for'_ suddenly makes sense.

Adam and May were the strongest couple in the villa now, they seemed genuinely happy together and Robert was happy that they got the chance to stick it out.

The next recoupling was just around the corner, and it was girls choice.

Caleb and Maria, two of the islanders that had came in with Connor, had become very close, so at the moment that just left Dax alone.

He had obviously picked up on the tension between Robert and Lucy, because he had been circling her like a vulture, talking to her and pulling her away at any given opportunity.

Robert wasn't jealous, but it was still irritating to him that he was acting so sneaky.  
But he wants Lucy to be happy, it's not her fault he fell for Aaron, so if that's who she wants to choose then so be it.

Robert looks around and isn't surprised to see Dax, once again, talking to Lucy in the kitchen, scoffing to himself.

"Talking to her again?" He heard Aaron's voice behind him.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm not bothered."

"Yeah, you are." Aaron replied.

"Okay, I am but only because he's being a jerk about it! He could talk to me first or something."

"Have you ever spoken a word to the bloke?"

"Well..no.. but if you're gonna sweep in and steal a guys... whatever, then have the decency to talk to him about it."

"Yeah, cos that's what people normally do." Aaron rolled his eyes.

Robert turned, noticing the tone in Aaron's voice was somewhat irritable.

"I'm not bothered." He said softly. "I'm annoyed by his behaviour, cos he's a dick, but nothing else."

Aaron nodded, but he looked like he didn't believe him.

"Raine not interested in one of the new boys?"

"Nah, not her type. She said she'll stick with me this time round, see if they send in any new islanders. The rest of the votes are likely to be public votes so we'll probably go soon because we're only platonic but... Hey ho, that's the game."

"I hope someone comes in she likes, she deserves it."

"I know, I had a really weird conversation with her this morning, I don't think she even wants to be here anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cos she told me." He laughed. "I think she's just had enough, was mentioning feelings she had for someone who wasn't in the villa and how she thinks she should have acted on them or something. I dunno."

"Weird. No islanders for her then. None of them your type?" He added with a cheeky smile.

"No, they're much too boring for my taste. Prefer my lads with a bit of fire." He smirked back.

Robert licked his lips and let his eyes glance down at Aaron's before snapping back up.  
He loved the flirty side of Aaron, hates that he can't have it all the time.

At least if they're right, Lucy might pick Dax and then Aaron and Raine will get voted out shortly, so it would only be a couple of days he would have to be away from Aaron.

But what if they do send in more islanders, and someone comes in who Aaron likes more? Robert couldn't bear that.  
They stand with their eyes locked for a few more seconds before they are interrupted by Lucy.

"Hey, Aaron, do you mind if I steal Robert away for a few minutes?"

Something crosses Aaron's face that passes too quickly for Robert to pin down, before answering.

"Yeah, course, go ahead. See you later, _mate_."

The word mate stings more than it should.  
He follows Lucy to the firepit and they sit, a distance between them like there has been for days now.

"So, I was just talking to Dax -"

"I noticed." Robert interrupted.

"You don't really get the right to be jealous, Robert."

"I'm not jealous."

Lucy scoffed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Then that's more of a problem, don't you think?"

"Do you like him?"

She hesitated.

"Yeah. He seems nice, and he's fit."

Robert rolled his eyes.

"What, he is!" She seemed to falter for a minute. "He's got nothing on you, though."

Robert flinched, feeling even more guilty than he did before.

"Look, I don't know what's happened since Connor came in, but it's changed everything. You've hardly spoken to me, you won't touch me... And I can't work out why. Dax is genuinely interested in me and I need to know if you're worth fighting for."

"I can't make this decision for you, Lucy."

"You could at least talk to me! You spoke to Aaron within hours of him being in here, he told me!  So why can't you do the same with me?"

Robert didn't know what to say. He knew exactly why, even if he didn't want to admit it at first, but the connection he felt with Aaron was more than he had ever felt with anyone, and it was in an instant. He never had to work for it.

Aaron was everything, all at once.  
He needed to tell him.

"Lucy, you're amazing, and beautiful. You're smart, and sexy, you deserve to be happy."

She reached across and took his hands in hers, obviously desperate for Robert to fight for her, too.

"Then what's the problem?"

He held her hands tightly, before placing them back in her lap.

"I don't think you'll get it with me."

He reached across to brush her hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry."

He turned away and saw Aaron looking over, and by the look in his eyes, he was entirely misreading the situation. He looked hurt, and he spun quickly to head into the villa.

"Shit." Robert whispered before rushing after him.

*******

Aaron couldn't believe it.

Here he was, thinking he and Robert were finally getting somewhere, they just had to push through the last week in here, and he was still convincing Lucy to pick him?

He was going to tell Robert tonight, after the recoupling if they were both still here.  
Tell him how he really felt.

_How could Robert make a mug of him like this?_

He knows it's hard coming out and he would never force him, but that doesn't mean he can just play happily families with someone else until he's ready to.

"Aaron, wait!"

"Get lost, Robert."

"No, please, let me explain -"

"You don't need to, I got it." Aaron snapped, continuing to walk away, never once turning round.

"Me and Lucy are over."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Y- you what?"

"I ended it. We weren't happy, and... She might have a chance to be happy with Dax, so I ended it."

"But... But if she picks Dax tonight, you go home."

"If that's what happens then so be it."

Aaron frowned, looking at him. He must have thought that was all that needed to be said, because with a small smile, Robert turned and walked back outside, leaving Aaron to try and make sense of what the hell that meant.

The recoupling was in a couple of hours and Robert had just pretty much blown his chances of staying. Aaron likes the idea that he won't have to deal with Robert and Lucy anymore but he doesn't like the idea of Robert going home without him.

Just as he was about to go for a swim to clear his head, Lucy came running in, tears flowing.

"Oh, Aaron, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Hey." He said softly.

"Robert told you, then."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I don't know what to do. I could choose to stay with Robert and see if he changes his mind, or I could try something new, I just don't know. What should I do?"

Aaron stood, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"I uh.. I don't know Lucy, it has to be your decision."

"That's what Robert said too. God, this show was supposed to be a bit of fun, how has it turned so complicated?"

 _Tell me about it,_ Aaron thinks to himself.

He just smiles kindly as she walks away, and goes for that swim.

Only a couple of hours to waste before this recoupling, with no idea what's going to happen.

*******

They all gather around the fire pit, the girls seated as the boys line up in front of them.  
There is a slight tension in the air that no one can seem to pinpoint, but it's not the carefree atmosphere that has been surrounding the group the last few days.

May's phone goes off.

 _**Islanders,** _  
_**Time to recouple.** _  
_**May will choose first, and the rest will follow, starting to her left and going anticlockwise.** _  
_**The boy left without a partner at the end will be sent home.** _

Aaron and Robert are stood next to each other, shoulders pressed tightly as they can be, trying to maintain any form of contact.

Aaron doesn't know what's about to happen. He knows Lucy is crazy about Robert, so she could choose him again and try and win him round, but surely after Robert putting her off she would pick Dax? And that would mean Robert would go home, everyone else is coupled up.

He takes a deep breath, trying to suppress the dread in his chest at the thought of being without Robert.

May stands up to start the recoupling.

"I would like to couple up with this boy, for more reasons that I can list. He makes me laugh, he makes me feel special, he listens to me and has a sensitive side even if he doesn't show it too often. I genuinely believe even if we met on the outside we would have ended up together, because he means everything to me. The boy I want to couple up with is.... Adam."

The group cheers and wolf whistles as Adam runs up and kisses May. It wasn't a surprise to anyone, but it was still nice for Aaron to see his best mate so genuinely happy. He secretly hopes they win.

Maria goes next, and also as expected, chose to couple up with new boy Caleb. He smiles, and walks up to hug her before taking their seats next to May and Adam.

Lucy is next to choose.

Aaron takes a deep breath as she stands up, and prepares for what could happen next.

He startles as he feels Robert's hand gently squeeze his, linking their fingers, more affection than Robert has shown publicly before.

He throws him a questioning look, before seeing a look in Robert's eyes that he's never seen before. He doesn't know what it is, but he knows it's big. Robert smiles and takes a step forward, dropping Aaron's hand.

"Lucy, wait."

Everyone's eyes turn to Robert, confusion as another vote has been unexpectedly interrupted.

Aaron's feels a chill run through his whole body, _what is Robert doing?_

"Sorry to interrupt.. I just.. I wanna say something. I know you're probably not gonna pick me, and that's fine, that's not why I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" Lucy asked.

Aaron watched as Robert asked Lucy to sit with the rest of the girls, as he had to say something. His heart rate has sped up exponentially, and his breathing was coming out in short staccato bursts.

Robert turned and locked eyes with Aaron.

"I've been lying for weeks now. To all of you. And especially to Lucy, and for that I am truly sorry."

He turned and threw Lucy an apologetic look to match his words.

"But the whole point of us all coming on to this show, being put in these couples, was to find love. And no matter how much I've tried to fight it, that's happened for me."

Aaron couldn't believe what was happening, his eyes were wide, and filling with tears.

"And I don't want to leave without letting them know. So, I know it's girls choice today, but hey... I'm switching teams." He threw a cheeky smile at Aaron who was too shocked to give one back.

"I want to recouple. And I was to choose this person because for the first time in forever, I feel alive. I feel like myself. You never judged me, you never forced me even though I knew it was killing you. You're the strongest person I've ever known. After everything you've been through, you still manage to be the most loyal, loving, beautiful person, inside and out. And you deserve the world. A lot more than this shoddy little speech. But I want to give you everything. All of me."

Aaron's eyes were overflowing with tears at this point, unable to comprehend that this was actually happening. Robert was standing in front of him, in front of everyone, the cameras, the nation, offering himself to Aaron. And who was Aaron to say no?

He takes a step forward, aching to be near him.

"I love you, Blue. So what do you say?"

*******

_I love you._

He'd said it. And the world didn't end.

Everyone's eyes were snapping between him and Aaron, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. He saw Adam staring at Aaron, a huge grin on his face. At least he knew he had his approval if nothing else.

"Wait...what?" Dan burst out.

Robert looked round, seeing shock and confusion on Dan's face, and the fear of people's reactions, the judgement, the exile, it was all about to become real. And from someone he trusted, he called a friend.

"Dan, I..."

"Why did you keep this from me? Mate!" He burst out laughing. "I knew it, by the way!" He turned to Tamara. "You owe me a tenner!"

He looked back and smiled and Robert, and he didn't see any judgement there. Shock, yes. But not negative. He let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Aaron.

"You're awfully quiet. Proclamations of love shut you up, need to remember that for the future." He tried at an attempt at the joke.

What if he got this all wrong and Aaron didn't want this at all? That would be embarrassing.

He saw the tears in Aaron's eyes, before the biggest smile he had ever seen grew on his face.

"You don't do things by halves, do you?"

"It's the only way to be." He shrugged.

Aaron scoffed and shook his head.

"I love you too, you idiot."

And he ran, throwing his arms around Robert's neck and holding him tightly.

Robert realised that he hadn't kissed him because even though he'd just given a speech that would give The Notebook a run for its money, he didn't want to push him into PDA incase he wasn't ready.

 _God he loves this man_.

He pulled back, and used his finger to tilt Aaron's tear stained face up to meet his.

"This way, we don't need to wait."

And he leant down and pressed a kiss to Aaron's lips, soft and full of promise.

After a few seconds of silence he heard and eruption of cheers, and Adam shouting;  
"Get in there, lad!"

Aaron laughed and buried his head in Robert's shoulder, continuing to hold him tight.

"Right um.." Robert cleared his throat. "Should we go ahead with the rest of the recoupling?"

The group laughed, and agreed, although the numbers had been somewhat shifted.

Lucy proceeded to pick Dax, and Tamara stayed coupled with Dan.

Raine was left, and with no boys to choose from everyone expected her to stay seated. But she stood up, infront of everyone with a smile on her face.

"Well, since my man seems to have been stolen from me," she winked at Robert, "although I am over the moon for him, I must say. It makes this ten times easier. I haven't been happy here for a while now. And I want to give this new couple a chance to be just that. A couple. So the rules state that whoever remains single, has to go home, and that turned out to be me. But I'm not going to be going home entirely single."

Robert raised his eyebrow in confusion, before seeing Raine turn and face Pete with a grin. She ran over and leapt into his arms, kissing him for all she was worth.

"What is happening?!" Dan yelled.

"Aha! And I told _you_!" Tamara exclaimed. "And now you owe me a tenner, we're even!"

Everyone burst out laughing, the most dramatic and surprising recoupling of the season finally over, with almost nothing going the way people expected.

Robert turned to Aaron.  
"So we weren't the only surprise of the evening then?"

"You were the biggest surprise. Right from day one."

Robert smiled and let Aaron kiss him, feeling content and happy for the first time in so long.

"Soft lad."  
He knew he would have to face his family and friends when he got home, but right now, this was enough.

After a few minutes of the islanders getting to grips with what had happened, Raine's phone went off.

"Ugh, here we go." She muttered.

_**Robert, Aaron and Raine,** _

_**Raine, since you have been left single at the end of the recoupling, and with no new islanders due to enter, you will be going home.** _  
_**Robert and Aaron, you have chosen to be in a couple, but as your decision was not allowed by the rules, you will be getting sent home also.** _  
_**You all have one more night in the villa, and will be going home in the morning.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I hope it lived up to expectations for people who had been waiting for this!
> 
> Are the boys really getting sent home? And what reaction will they face it they do?
> 
> Next chapter soon, keep your comments coming they keep me going! <3
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr hereformr-sugden <3


	10. Blank Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. um...first of all... I'm sorry? 
> 
> I really didn't intend for this chapter to take this long, I know I said it would be a few days and it was nearly 2 months, I'm the absolute worst I'm so sorry! 
> 
> But thank you to everyone who has stuck with it and sent me encouragement, it means the world.
> 
> Also, if you can, please read the notes at the end of this chapter because it's important to the story!
> 
> Anyway, you've waited long enough, enjoy!!

Aaron and Robert looked at each other as Raine read out the text, a bit frustrated but together, so not letting it ruin their buzz. 

"What?!" Adam burst out. "That's bullshit!"

Aaron looked over. 

"Adam, mate, it's alright." 

"No it's not alright! You've recoupled, you're in a couple, after what Robert's just done you deserve to stay!" 

The other islanders all nodded in agreement, all bar Lucy who still seemed to be standing in shock. She turned and headed inside.  
Robert turned and placed his hand on the small of Aaron's back. 

"Hey, look, I think I should -" 

"Yeah, you should." Aaron interrupted softly. "Go on." 

Robert smiled gratefully before following Lucy inside. He walked through the group, people patting him on the back and offering comforting smiles. 

He had been so terrified, but he knew he couldn't lose Aaron, so he had bit the bullet, dreading the reactions. But this had been nothing like he expected. Everyone in here was relative strangers, and he knows going home to face his friends and family was going to be tough, but if he had Aaron by his side, he could be strong.  
He had spent 20 years hiding, denying who he was, and it was a massive weight off his shoulders, but he also couldn't deny the feeling of shame and dejection that he had denied himself for so long, and the reaction had been nothing like he expected. 

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that when he had walked into the villa, he never saw the slap coming. 

"Ow! Luce, what the fuck?!" 

" _What the fuck?_ What the FUCK?! I think I'm the one that gets to ask that!" 

"Look, I know you're upset -"

"Upset? I'm not upset, Robert, I'm... I'm humiliated, I feel used, and betrayed, upset doesn't even cover it!"

Robert visibly flinched. He had known she would be shocked but if he was honest with himself, he hadn't fully taken her feelings into consideration. 

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I never used you. Not on purpose."

"You're _gay_ , Robert, and you used me as your...your beard!" 

"I'm not gay." He growled through gritted teeth. 

"Yeah, cos when you were fucking Aaron, that was real straight of you." 

He took a threatening step forward, locking his jaw while she stood her ground defiantly, not stepping down.

"I'm bisexual, Lucy, I'm not gay." He said firmly, hating that the first time he said it aloud, the first time he truly admitted it to himself was in this bitter, spiteful conversation. 

"And me and you, yeah it was fun in the beginning, but I have never felt for anyone even half as strongly as I feel about Aaron. Male or female." 

Lucy kept glaring at him, eyes full of tears and fury. 

"Well, excuse me if I'm not going to congratulate you for cheating on me." 

"I'm not..." Robert sighed. "There's only so many times I can say I'm sorry Lucy. I hope you get to be happy, I truly do."

He saw her eyes glance behind him before scoffing and shouldering him out of the way. 

He looked behind him and saw Aaron standing in the doorway. 

He offered him a small smile before rubbing his face in exhaustion, today had been so full of emotion and it had worn him down. 

"I heard you, you know." Aaron said softly. 

"Heard what?" 

"Saying it out loud. I'm proud of you, I know how long it's taken you to get there." 

Robert's breath caught in his throat, staring at Aaron like he was everything good in the world.

But then, he was, wasn't he?

Robert surged forward and wrapped his arms around Aaron, burying his head in his neck, hoping to convey silently how grateful he was for Aaron knowing how important that was to him.

Aaron chuckled into his hair. 

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's go to bed."

*******

They climbed into bed, sharing for the first time since the hideaway, both unable to hide their massive smiles. 

"Hey hey, look at you two grinning like the cats that caught the canarys!" 

"Shut up." Aaron growled jokingly at Adam, his best friend having already told him how incredibly happy he was for him. 

"Double bed all to myself!" Raine sang as she skipped through the bedroom, winking at Aaron as she passed.

He grinned back, pleased that she seems to have gotten her happy ending too. 

Everyone got ready for bed and snuggled up in their couples, Aaron and Robert lying facing each other, fingers and legs intertwined. 

As the lights went off, muffled conversations were being had around the room as people gradually drifted into sleep. 

"Never thought I'd be dating a copper."  Robert whispered. 

Aaron rolled his eyes fondly, kicking him in the shin, causing him to startle in fake pain. 

"Hey, you're the one that doesn't stop going on about it, I think I've mentioned in once to you since being here." 

"I do not keep going on about it!" He replies defiantly. 

"What about Blue? You literally nicknamed me the minute you met me!" 

Robert stayed quiet, and Aaron sensed he had said the wrong thing. 

"Rob?" 

Robert stayed quiet, Aaron feeling guilty, especially since he secretly liked it. 

"I was only kidding, you know I like it, I know you do." 

"I know." Robert finally said. "But..." 

"But what?" 

"It wasn't... It wasn't about you being a copper." 

Aaron furrowed his brow in confusion. 

"What do you mean? What else could it be about. You called me it before we'd even had a conversation!" 

Robert ran his fingers up and down Aaron's arm distractedly before answering.  
He said something so quietly that Aaron had to ask him to repeat it. 

"Your eyes." He said more firmly, but still in a whisper. "They were the first thing I noticed about you. What drew me in." 

Aaron felt a warm feeling spread through his entire being, the same feeling that had been growing inside more and more every day he spent in the villa. He loved this man in front of him more than he ever imagined possible. 

"I love you." 

Robert smiled up at him. 

"Well that's lucky. I'm pretty fond of you, too."

Their lips met in a soft kiss, before Robert pulled Aaron onto his chest and they both fell into the most contented sleep they'd had in a very long time.

*******

Aaron woke with Robert arms tightly wrapped around him, and he wished he could lie in the moment forever. He had no such luck though and the general hustle and bustle of the room woke Robert up, so he turned to face him, smiling softly. 

"Morning." 

"Morning." 

"Time to face the real world." Aaron said.  
Robert took a deep breath. 

"Gonna stand by me?" He asked. 

Aaron hummed, tilting his head back and forth, resulting in Robert's fingers jabbing into his sides causing him to laugh out, squirming to get away from him. 

"Yes, yes, of course." He giggled. 

"I love that sound. You should laugh more." 

"Well, lucky for you I'm spending my life with an idiot, so chances are I'll laugh quite a lot." 

"Oh god, you two are nauseating. You know we can all hear you, right?" Adam called from a bed on the other side of the room. 

Aaron noticed Robert tense up, realising he'd been overheard. He watched a flurry of emotions pass over that beautiful face, before squeezing his hand gently to pull him back to him. Robert smiled at him but it was tense, but Aaron knows this is all new to him, so he makes a mental decision to make this all as easy as possible as he can for him. 

"Shut up, Adam, get back to your own sickeningly happy relationship." He shouts across. "Come on, you, let's get ready."  

So they get up and start preparing to leave, gathering in the garden to say their goodbyes. As they're waiting on the producers to tell them to head to the front door, Raine's phone goes off. 

"I've got a text! Oh... That's the last time I'll get to say that, how sad!" 

"No one text you on the outside, no?" Robert joked.

"Well yes, but yelling it out in a pub doesn't have quite the same effect!"

_**Raine,** _  
_**We hope you enjoyed your last night in the villa! Say your goodbyes and head to the front door!** _  
_**#ttfn #endoftheroad** _

"Harsh!" She laughed, then furrowed her brow. "Text 1 of 2."

Robert and Aaron looked at each other waiting for their text to come through. Robert's phone buzzed.

_**Aaron and Robert,** _  
_**We have received an influx of messages, more than ever before in the history of Love Island.** _  
_**The public have undisputably demanded you stay on the villa.** _  
_**Welcome to your new couple!** _  
_**#theyshipit #robronfans** _

" _Robron_? Oh god..." Aaron groaned, before feeling Adam jump on his back, cheering in barely controlled glee. 

"Welcome to the club, boys!"

Aaron grinned back and turned to look at Robert who was smiling too, but not quite as brightly. 

"You alright, Rob?" Aaron asked. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Was looking forward to my own bed, but I guess I can wait another week!"

"Such a good bed that you'd give up another week here?" 

"You'll see soon enough." Robert smirked.

"Oh god." Adam groaned. "I've changed my mind, take them away! I can't take a week of that!" 

"Congratulations, boys!" Raine sang. "I know who I'm cheering to win!"

"Oi!" Adam feigned indignance. "I'm right here you know!"

"Yeah, like we could miss you." Raine retorted back. She laughed and pulled Adam into a hug, before saying her goodbyes to everyone and headed to the door. 

She got to Aaron last, pulling him into a tight hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"I mean it Aaron, I am so happy for you. This is for keeps yeah?" 

He looked to his left to see Robert laughing and play fighting with Dan, unable to hold back his smile.

"Yeah... Yeah, I reckon so." 

"Me too. You'll have to double date with me and Pete when we get back!"

"It's a date." Aaron grinned back, hugging her before waving her goodbye at the door. 

As much as Robert was laughing and having a good time, Aaron couldn't help notice the smile fall from his face whenever he thought someone wasn't looking. 

"Rob?" He said as he walked over. "You wanna talk?" 

Robert looked like he was going to pretend he didn't know what Aaron was talking about, but clearly decided against it and he nodded softly. They headed to the firepit and sat down, fingers intertwined. 

"I meant it, you know. I love you." Robert said softly. 

"I know." Aaron said, growing concerned. "What's wrong?" 

Robert bit his lip, clearly fighting to speak, but not wanting to voice whatever he was feeling. 

"This is so new. Me and you." 

Aaron frowned. "Yeah... But every relationship has to start somewhere.." 

"No, I mean.." Robert sighed, getting frustrated. "Me. And _you_." 

"Oh. Right."

 _W_ _as he having second thoughts? Did he not want this after all? Not want Aaron?_  

"It doesn't mean I don't want this. I do, I really do. But this is all so new to me being... Being out, and I thought if we got sent home then I could get used to it at my pace, be as open with you as I wanted without feeling... I don't know, feeling judged, or on display or.. something, I don't know I can't explain it properly, I'm sorry."

Aaron sat in silence, knowing exactly how difficult it is to come out, but still not knowing what to say. 

"Aaron please... Please don't hate me." 

Aaron felt his heart break a little. 

"I don't hate you, of course I don't hate you." He placed a gentle kiss to Robert's cheek. "I'm here for you. Whatever you want to do. You want to leave? I'll go with you. You want to stay, we'll go at your pace."

"I don't want you to think I'm like... Like him.." 

"Hey." Aaron said firmly. "Don't you _dare_. Don't you ever think that, you are nothing like him. I never felt happy or safe with him. I felt it instantly with you. And you standing in front of everyone telling me how you feel? No one has ever done anything like that for me. You love me in a way nobody ever has before. You are everything he wasn't. And so much more. I love you. So much. Don't you ever doubt it."

Robert looked up at him, eyes glistening, and Aaron could feel his hands shaking on his own.

Suddenly, Robert's hands were on his face and their lips were smashed together. Aaron whimpered with the intensity, twisting his hands in the fabric of Robert's shirt and pulling him impossibly closer.

They pulled away a couple of minutes later, gasping for breath. 

"Um... Wow." Aaron breathed. 

Robert laughed.

"I can do this. I can do anything, as long as I've got you."

*******

_**Islanders!** _  
_**The hideaway is open for business! Or pleasure...** _  
_**Head up to the challenge zone to decide which couple gets to spend the night!** _  
_**#blankspace #themoreyouknow** _

A few days had passed since the recoupling, and Aaron and Robert had only been getting stronger and stronger. 

After a public vote, Caleb and Maria had been voted off the island, leaving just the 4 couples remaining.

"Our first challenge as a couple!" Robert said. "Time to see if we actually are compatible." 

"Shouldn't you have worked that out before declaring your undying love for me?" 

"Could turn out just to be an unprecedented crush... What then?" 

"Then I'll set the squad on you for ruining my island experience!" 

Robert laughed and bent down to press a quick kiss to Aaron's lips, revelling in the fact that he could actually so this now, he wasn't scared anymore. 

"I wonder if this is as sickening for everyone at home to watch as it is for us."  Adam teased. 

"Well after having to look at your ugly mug I'm sure it's a welcome distraction." Aaron replied. 

Adam gasped with false offence, grasping his heart. 

"You wound me, Dingle. I may never recover."  
He sulked off, throwing a wink over his shoulder and he walked over to May as they all headed to the challenge zone.

 

There were 4 tables each with 2 seats, and a tablet sitting on the table top. Facing the tables was a large screen, the size of a small cinema.  
There was a message in big bold letters on the screen, explaining the game.

_**"Islanders, today you will try and guess what the public think about you. Tweets will appear on the screen with the names that they are about missing. Your job is to guess what the missing words are.** _  
_**1 point for each blank space you guess correctly.** _  
_**The couple with the most points at the end of the round wins a night in The Hideaway."** _

Dan's laugh boomed around the tables.  
"This could go very well or very poorly. No doubt someone is going to get offended!" 

Robert shifted uncomfortably. 

"Finding out what the public thinks of me. My ideal situation right here."

Aaron squeezed his hand. "It'll be alright, I promise. Let's go sit down."

The tweets appeared one at a time on the screen with words missing.

_**Where can I find me a man who looks at me the way _____ looks at _____ ? #couplegoals** _

"That's Adam and May, easy." Aaron said to Robert, with Robert agreeing instantly.

Everyone said the same when the correct answer flashed up on the screen.

_**Adam and May!** _

"Aww!" May cooed, kissing Adam before giggling and burying her head in his shoulder.

_**______ is such a dreamboat! #hottiealert #mothermayi?** _

"That's you, definitely." Robert said immediately. 

"No chance! Definitely you." Aaron replied. 

"Well it sure as hell ain't Adam." Robert sniggered, raising his voice slightly.

"Oi!" Adam yelled across from the table next to them. "What's with all the Barton bashing today?!" 

The boys sniggered as they wrote an answer on their tablet, Aaron being the more stubborn one and winning, putting Robert's name down.

_**Robert!** _

"Oooooh! Mr Dreamboat!" Dan swooned, Robert throwing his pen across at him and laughing. 

"Come on, now, was never really in doubt, was it?" Robert said smugly, flexing his muscles. 

"Watch it, he'll be getting the ruler out next." Aaron said, rolling his eyes. 

"No need for that, we all know I would -" 

"Enough!" Aaron interrupted, laughing as he pushed Robert playfully in the shoulder.

_**Has anyone told _____ that his shirts have more than 2 buttons? #imnotcomplaining #butstill** _

"Well all know who that's about." Dax shouted.

_**Dan!** _

Tamara smiled, "I mean I'm definitely not complaining." 

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it!" Dan sniggered.

Everyone was having fun, the tweets getting laughs out of everyone, and embarrassing some on equal measure. But it wasn't long before one came up that caused tension almost instantly.

_**Imagine being _____ and ______ knowing full well you're going home tomorrow. #awks** _

The platform suddenly went very quiet, no one knowing quite what to say.

"Oh shit." Dan muttered. 

They all looked at each other awkwardly before writing their answers on the board.  
Everyone seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

_**Lucy and Dax.** _

"Well this is fun..." Robert murmured to Aaron.

"Shut up, Robert." 

"Alright, Lucy, calm down, it's just a game..." Dax tried to calm her.

"So just because they're all loved up we're just supposed to be happy for them while we take this abuse?!"

"It's hardly abuse, Lucy." Adam interrupted. "Apparently my laugh is more annoying than the Go Compare guy, and Robert is the guy 'most likely to kiss himself in the mirror.'" 

"Which, to be fair, I've seen him do." Dan agreed. 

"It's just a game. It's one person's opinion, chill out." 

Lucy huffed, but sat back in defeat.

The next few tweets were a bit more light-hearted, lightening the mood, one even saying that Lucy was the prettiest girl that season which cheered her up immensely.  
The last one appeared on the screen.

_**I had stopped believing in soulmates until _____ and _____. My faith in true love is restored. #movielove** _

"That'll be Adam and May. Everyone will get that." Aaron said, scribbling quickly.

When everyone lifted their boards, Aaron and Robert noticed they were the only ones with Adam and May written down when the correct answer appeared on the screen.

_**Robert and Aaron.** _

Robert's breath caught in his throat, his eyes meeting Aaron's as they just looked at each other. They were connected in that moment, like nothing else existed, and nothing else ever would again. Nothing had ever compared to this, and Robert was overwhelmed that everyone else could see it too.  
He was Aaron's, and Aaron was his, and that's all there was.

Loud fanfare music suddenly blasted over the speakers, snapping them out of their bubble, as another message popped up on the screen.

_**"And the winners are.... Aaron and Robert! The Hideaway is waiting for you, enjoy!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***HAVE YOUR SAY***
> 
> I have a few endings written, so I'm doing somewhat of a public vote!  
> Leave a comment and let me know who you think should win, because I genuinely can't decide!
> 
> Adam and May?  
> Robert and Aaron?  
> Dan and Tamara?  
> Or even Lucy and Dax?? (Although, come on now) 
> 
> Leave a comment and have your say! <3
> 
> Or come say hi on Twitter or insta @whataboutsugden


	11. The Hideaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I start all of my chapters with an apology... May as well stick to tradition! 
> 
> I'm sorry for how long this has taken, life has been a bit mad and it made it difficult to find time and/or inspiration to write this. 
> 
> But it's here, the penultimate chapter! 
> 
> The first part is just basically smut, so if that's not your thing you can skip down to the triple stars and you won't miss much in terms of the plot! Although it will make for a much shorter chapter!

"Taylor Swift? Taylor _fucking_ Swift?!" 

"What?! She writes good music!" 

"If you're a 15 year old girl, yeah!"

"She writes about love and heartbreak, you don't have to be a teenage girl to relate to that, Aaron." 

Aaron couldn't hold back the laughter that erupted from him as Robert said that with a completely straight face.   
They were enjoying a few beers on the balcony in the hideaway. It was dark, but the fairy lights they had taken during the power cut had been put back up, draped around the bars of the balcony, which they were currently leaning on, talking about anything and everything. 

"Well excuse me for listening to music with feelings, instead of whatever dance-rave-disco music you listen to." 

"...disco music?"

"Oh shut up." Robert groaned.

"No, no, grandad, _please_ tell me all about the disco music of your day. Did you have to listen to it on a wind up radio, while the kids played hopscotch in the garden?" 

Robert lunged across at him, fingers digging in his sides, making Aaron squeal and squirm to get away from his onslaught. 

"Okay, okay I give!" 

"Say sorry!" 

"Never!" Aaron giggled and Robert's fingers continued to press into his sides, not relenting any. 

"Aaron," Robert adding a playful warning tone to his voice, "Say. Sorry." 

He paused for a second, and with no response from Aaron, he spun Aaron around and dug his fingers under his arms, Aaron crumbling against him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please stop!" He laughed.

Aaron tried to catch his breath, and as he looked up into the blondes eyes, his smile threatening to split his face in two. He pushed up onto his tiptoes and gently pressed their mouths together. 

"Mmm." Robert hummed against his lips, before pushing them open with his own and tentatively running his tongue against Aaron's, gently seeking entry. 

Aaron allowed it all too willingly, his free hand resting on Robert's waist, fingertips tightening into his side. They stayed like that for a few minutes, nothing more that lips pressing and tongues meeting, soft and slow, getting to know each other in a whole new way. 

"I love that I can do that now." Aaron said softly, pulling away ever so slightly, their foreheads still resting against each other. 

"Me too." Robert agreed, his hand lifting up to gently trace the outline of Aaron's facial hair, following it round to the nape of his neck and scratching with a bit more pressure, causing Aaron to moan quietly with the feeling. 

Robert's eyes darkened at the sound. He grabbed the lapels of Aaron's shirt with his free hand, the other twisting in the dark curls and pulling Aaron's lips against his, this time opening his mouth straight away, kissing him hard and fast. They pulled away, gasping, before Robert grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. 

He pulled him past the bed and into the adjoining door which led to the connecting bathroom. 

Before Aaron could question what was happening, he was pushed against the door, the force slamming it shut behind him. 

"Rob, what- mmfp." He was cut off by another kiss 

"No cameras in here, is there? Now strip." 

"Bossy." Aaron smirked. 

He pulled his shirt over his head, blushing at the way Robert's hungry eyes devoured his body. He unclipped his belt, letting his shorts fall to the floor which left him standing in just his plain black boxers. 

"I'm feeling a little under-dressed." He said shyly as Robert cupped himself through his shorts as he watched him undress.

"Funny, I was thinking you're still wearing too many clothes." 

"Hmm."   
Aaron leant up to Robert expecting a kiss, but instead found himself being spun around, his hands quickly shooting up to support himself against the wall. He felt Robert press against him, lips attacking his neck and hands stroking down his sides.

Aaron doesn't think he's ever felt like this before, none of his previous partners making all of his senses sing with desire at just the slightest touch. Robert was something different entirely, though Aaron had known that from the moment he met him. And he thinks Robert did too, it just took him longer to admit it.

He was revelling in the attention, throwing his head back onto Robert's shoulder, lust pulsing through his whole body. 

"You're so fucking hot, Aaron, do you know that?" 

"Yeah?" Aaron gasped. "Prove it." 

Robert growled and dropped to his knees, pulling Aaron's boxers down with him, leaving him fully naked leaning against the wall. 

Aaron felt the cold air hit him but couldn't find it in him to care as he moaned at the squeeze of his thighs, Robert's fingers digging in, definitely leaving marks. 

He feels Robert part his cheeks and blow cold air onto his hole, causing him to groan and buck his hips forward involuntarily. 

"Ugh, Robert .." 

"Yes?" Robert said, voice smug. 

"Just... fuck... Come on." Aaron was getting desperate, Robert's finger pressed gently at his rim, enough pressure to drive him crazy but not cause any real pleasure. 

" _Come on_? You can do better than that."   
Aaron barked out a laugh. 

"Prick." 

Robert's face had been gently rubbing against Aaron's arse, his slight stubble from days of not shaving causing the most beautiful friction against his skin, but at that he pulled away. 

"Is that so?" He was no longer touching Aaron at all, fully away of what he was doing. Aaron reached behind him, trying to get Robert's face back where it was. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please? Come on, Rob, please." 

"That's more like it."

Robert licked a stripe across his hole, Aaron yelling out in pleasure. Robert reached for the packet of lube that he had brought in his shorts and coated his fingers to start opening Aaron up. He alternated between his tongue and his fingers, each touch turning Aaron's legs into jelly. 

After a few minutes of preparation Aaron was ready, and reached down to pull Robert back up. 

"Why are you still dressed?" Aaron asked, spinning round to rip the shirt from Robert's body, and quickly unbutton the shorts before he found himself spun back around again facing the wall. 

"Yeah?" Robert asked, pressing kisses to Aaron's neck and jawline as he rolled on a condom and pressed himself at Aaron's entrance.

"Yeah." He gasped in reply. 

Robert started to push himself in gently, going slow before Aaron took charge and pushed himself backwards, forcing Robert to bottom out almost instantly.

"Ah fuck, Aaron!" 

Aaron bit down on his lip, the sting and the stretch quickly giving way to pleasure, Robert quickly picking up his pace and repeatedly thrusting into him, waves of electric flying through his body at every touch, and every thrust. 

This time felt more precious than the others, that this was finally theirs to have, for as long as they wanted, it suddenly felt like Aaron needed to do more, needed to make this one count. 

"I didn't either, you know." He said, forcing the words out in between ragged breaths. 

"Didn't what?" Robert questioned, frowning at the random statement. 

Aaron reached his hand around Robert's head, pulling him down for a quick but firm kiss, fingers tangling in blonde locks, something he found was one of his new favourite things to do with his hands.

"Believe in soulmates. Til I met you."

Robert let out a grunt before dropping his head onto Aaron's shoulder and his hips thrusting erratically, three, four times before coming inside him, a wail of Aaron's name leaving his throat.

He grabbed Aaron and slammed their lips together, taking him in a passionate kiss and it was enough to push Aaron over the edge, a reply of the blonde's name on his lips.   
They both stood catching their breath, Robert wrapping his arms tightly around Aaron's middle. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

Aaron smiled as his head rested back on his shoulder.

"Love you too."

*******

*******

*******

After they had cleaned themselves up in the shower (and then a second shower), they grabbed another beer and put on the TV that was in the room. There were just a list of films built in and no aerial, since they couldn't have any access to outside.

"Imagine missing being able to watch trash TV." Robert moaned. 

"Quit your whining, it's only another few days. And besides, there's a bunch of films on here. Oh look, Rocky! That's my favourite." 

"Not a chance." Robert grabbed the remote from him.

"Star Wars!" 

"No. Die Hard!" 

"God no. The Hobbit?" 

"Yeah cos I want to waste 6 hours of my life." 

"It's not six hours." Robert replied rolling his eyes. "And it's a great film, it's not a waste." 

"Whatever. Still a no, you geek." 

"Fine. And I'm not a geek. What about Back to the Future?" 

"Never seen it." 

Robert's mouth dropped open in shock, and a little disappointment. 

"It's a classic! Well that's decided, we're definitely watching that." He opened the film and let it start playing, feeling Aaron's eyes on him as the opening credits started. 

He flicked his eyes to the corners, glancing down in suspicion. 

"...what? Why are you staring at me?" 

Aaron shrugged in reply. "M'not." 

He fixed his eyes back on the screen but after a minute or so still felt Aaron watching him. 

"What! Stop it!" Robert snapped. 

"I'm not doing anything!" 

"You're just sitting...staring at me, it's creepy." 

"Can't help it, you're nice to stare at." 

"Yeah, well so's Michael J Fox, stare at the screen." 

"Not really my type. Prefer my men tall and blonde." He said, batting his eyelids at Robert innocently. 

"Oh is that so?" Robert smirked back. 

"It's so." He reached up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm so happy, y'know, Robert. Never thought I'd actually get that on this show. Best choice I ever made. Or was forced to make at least." 

Robert smiled down at him. 

"Me too. You know what that is?" 

"Enlighten me." 

Robert grinned before shouting along with the TV. 

" _That's the power of love_!" 

"Oh my god." Aaron laughed, throwing himself down on the bed with his hands over his face, cringing at the blonde bombshell beside him.

*******

The rest of the night was spent watching the film, and talking until they were both too exhausted to keep their eyes open. Aaron had complained that he thought he had said he didn't want to watch a geeky film, but Robert could tell that he secretly enjoyed it.

They got up, decided to have another shower, and then headed back out to have breakfast with the rest of the islanders. 

"Oi oi, here they are!" Adam yelled as they headed out. "Good night, lads?" He winked. 

"Don't think that's any of your business, Barton." Robert quirked back. 

"That's a yes, then." 

"Robert can I talk to you for a sec?" Dan walked up and asked. 

"Yeah, course mate, what's up?" 

"Over here." Dan said darkly, and Robert noticed him throwing a dirty look in Dax's direction. 

He followed his eyes for a second, noticing both him and Lucy looking sheepish before following him over to one of the outdoor beds. 

"Oh yeah, gonna try it on with me now you know I swing both ways? I'm taken, I'm afraid, Daniel!" 

Dan's face brightened slightly at that. 

"I reckon I could turn your head if I tried, Mr Dreamboat!" 

Robert laughed as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"Alright, come on then. What's going on with you and Dax?" 

Dan frowned before answering.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. He tried it on with Tamara last night after you and loverboy went to the hideaway." 

"He what?!" 

"Yeah. Tamara reckons he and Lucy were just trying to get in between us before the vote, since they know they're the weakest." 

"She didn't..." 

"No, of course she didn't!" Dan snapped. 

"No, I know, of course. Sorry. What a prick." 

"Yeah. Adam had to pull me back from lamping him one after Tamara told me." 

"Wish I'd have been here, I'd have done it for you!"

"I know you would have, mate. But anyway, we got a text last thing before going to bed that the vote off would be just after breakfast, reckon it's because of that. So someone's going home now." 

"Oh damn, really? Best get over there then."   
Dan nodded before looking at Robert with a grin. 

"So come on then, one for the road?" He grabbed the collar of Robert's shirt, fluttering his eyes dramatically. 

"Get off, you know you couldn't handle me!"

They headed over to the firepit where the rest of the group were standing, Robert bumping his shoulder into Dax forcefully as he walked past him. Aaron threw him a questioning look and he shook his head, silently promising he'd tell him later. 

The texts came through to Aaron's phone.

**_Islanders,_ **   
**_The public have been voting on the next couple that they want to send home. For two of you, your journey on Love Island is about to end._ **   
**_The couple that will be leaving the villa and getting the next flight home is..._ **

They all waited for the next text to come through, tension filling the quiet air.

_**Lucy and Dax.** _

Robert sighed in relief, glad that Dan would get to stay the duration of his journey with him. No one seemed surprised by the reaction, and no one comforted them in the same way they had every other islander that had left. 

Lucy stormed into the villa without another word to collect her case.  Dax shuffled behind her, stopping to mutter a ' _sorry_ ' in Dan's direction. Robert took a threatening step towards him, causing him to raise his hands in a sign of surrender, and then walk into the villa behind Lucy.

The remaining islanders looked around each other before all letting out various sighs, and laughs of relief. Adam walked over and slapped Aaron on the shoulder.

"And then there were three." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this story is nearly over! 
> 
> Hope you are all still enjoying, let me know what you think, you're comments always keep me going! <3


	12. Lie With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's what happened.. 
> 
> This was originally going to be the last chapter, with one last challenge and then the final, but as I was writing the chapter it kind of got away from me, and just got a little bit angsty which I didn't want for my final chapter.. so I'm gonna post this today, and the final as a short, final chapter! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this, I know my updates are always few and far between! 
> 
> And also thank you for 400 kudos and all your comments you wonderful humans <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The last few days in the villa, Aaron had the most fun he could remember having in his life.   
He had Robert, he had his best friend, and the six remaining islanders had all become such a tight knit group of friends. It was bliss.   
He felt like they were in their own little bubble of happiness, and he wasn't quite ready for it to end. 

It was their second last day in the villa, their last full day, with the final vote being the following afternoon. 

He was sitting by the pool with Robert, hands resting on each other as their feet dangle in the pool. 

"I almost don't wanna go, you know?" Robert mused beside him. 

"I know what you mean. It's perfect here right now. But I also can't wait to get back and start... Well, you know." 

"Start what?" Robert smirked. 

"Our lives together, you git." 

"Soft lad." Robert chuckled as he leant across, kissing Aaron on the cheek.

Aaron laughed before pausing a moment and pushed him into the pool. But Robert was too fast for him, and grabbed his arms as he fell in, dragging him in with him, causing a huge splash. 

"Oi!" Aaron yelled, pushing into Robert. 

"Me?! You're the one that pushed me!" 

"You weren't supposed to drag me with you!" 

"Oh, was I not?" Robert smirked again, stalking slowly towards him.

"Robert..." Aaron warned. "Don't -" 

He squealed out as Robert hooked his arm under his leg, wrapping the other around his back, lifting him out of the water. 

"Robert! Put me down!" He glared, not able to hold back his laugh. 

"With pleasure!" He grinned, bending his knees, ready to throw Aaron. 

"No! No! Rob, stop!" He laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. 

"Cheat..." Robert muttered before taking a breath and quickly, without warning, ducking them both under the water.

After a couple of seconds, Aaron pushed himself off Robert and up out of the water, spluttering.

"You dick!" He laughed, shoving the blonde, who grabbed his wrists and pulled him into him with a grin, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"Alright, pack it in, you two!" Adam jeered from the side. "Dan's got a text, we've got a challenge in the house! Can you stop groping each other long enough for that?" 

Robert and Aaron glanced at each other before both slamming their arms over the water, throwing waves over Adam.

"You're both dicks!" Adam yelled before running inside, the boys both laughing before stealing another kiss and pushing themselves out of the pool.

*******

After they were dried off, they headed into the villa to see what they would be up to.   
There was a screen set up behind two chairs that seemed to be wired up, with another chair just to the right of it with a pile of cards on it. 

"Oooh!" Tamara exclaimed. "The lie detector! This will be interesting."   
Aaron couldn't help notice that the boys looked slightly more uncomfortable than the girls.

_**Islanders,** _

_**Time to find out just how truthful you are with each other!** _   
_**Each couple can pick someone to read their questions.** _   
_**Good luck!** _   
_**#thelyinggame #thenakedtruth** _

Aaron caught Robert's eye, and noticed him smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Aaron frowned but didn't think too much on it. Aaron had never been as honest with anyone as he has with Robert, and he was certain it went both ways. 

Adam and May went first, asking Aaron to read their questions.   
Most of it went well, minimal drama which Aaron was pleased about. 

"Adam, could your head be turned on the outside?" 

Adam answered instantly, "No." 

A moment's pause before the lights around him flashed green. 

**_True_**. 

Aaron looked down at the last card and frowned, feeling like they wouldn't ask this question for no reason. 

"May... Were you single in the week before the villa?" 

May's face dropped and she hesitated before answering. 

"Yeah."

A moment's silence before the lights all flashed red as Aaron squeezed his eyes shut. 

_**Lie**_. 

"Wh- you weren't single?" Adam stuttered

"I was! ...when I came in." 

"But not when you applied?" 

"I...I wasn't happy." 

"Did he know that?" 

May shook her head as tears filled her eyes.   
Adam's head snapped round to Aaron. 

"Are there any more questions?" 

"Mate, I -"

"Are there?" He snapped. 

Aaron bit his lip and shook his head. 

"Right." Adam said, pulling the wires off and slinking away.

May ran after him calling his name as the other four sat in an awkward silence waiting for them to come back. 

A few minutes passed before they came back in, sitting at opposite ends of the sofa. 

Dan and Tamara went next, Robert reading their questions. 

Robert picked up the cards and started reading, nothing too dramatic happening. 

"Dan, do you see a future with Tamara?" 

Dan paused for a moment, looking Tamara in the eyes before answering. 

"Yes." 

More green lights. _**True**_. 

Robert grinned, winking at Dan before carrying on.

"Tamara... Is Dan the best sex you've had?"

Another excruciating pause before Tamara answered. 

"Yeah." She flinched. "Right, wait -" 

Flashes of red. _**Lie**_. 

Robert had to stifle his laughter into his fist. 

"That's not fair, it's only been once, and there's pressure in here! It'll be better outside!" 

"You hope." Robert snorted. 

"Rob!" Aaron scolded. 

Robert shrugged and raised his eyebrows. 

"Don't get too cocky, Sugden." Dan said.

"You're next. And I'm doing your questions!" 

"I've got nothing to worry about. I know I'm the best he's had!"

Aaron groaned before getting up to strap in.

"Nervous?" Robert smirked. 

"As if." Aaron grunted. He wasn't nervous, but he still didn't really want to do this. 

"Right lads! First question! Aaron, did you want to punch Robert on the first day?"

"It does not say that!" Robert yelled indignantly. 

"Does so!" Dan jeered, turning the card for a split second causing Robert to huff. 

Aaron sniggered before answering. 

"I mean... Yeah, a little bit." 

A flash of green. _**True**_.

"Charming." Robert muttered. 

"Oh come on, you were a nightmare!" 

"Aaron... Did you fancy Robert on the first day?" 

"Ugh." Aaron groaned. "That's exactly what I need." He said, catching Robert's smirk out the corner of his eye. 

"Yes." He muttered, eyes rolling. 

Flash, green. _**True**_.

"Aww!" Robert exclaimed. "That's -" 

"Shut up. It was mutual." 

"Yeah it was." Robert grinned. 

"Aaron again... Do you see a future with Robert?" 

Aaron paused a moment, the slightly sadistic part of him wanting to make Robert squirm a little. He saw a little doubt cross his face and felt instantly guilty. 

"Yes. Yeah, I do." he smiled. He saw the light in Robert's eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he truly did. 

Green. _**True**_. 

Robert leaned across and gave him a quick kiss, causing a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Alright Robert. Same question. Do you see a future with Aaron?" 

"Definitely." He grinned. 

More green, as the room filled with _aww_ s and cheers. 

"Robert..." Dan paused for a moment, throwing him a look before continuing. "Are you a faithful boyfriend?"

Aaron watched as Robert's face fell. The joy and brightness that was there a moment ago was gone in an instant, replaced with what Aaron can only describe as fear. And guilt. 

"I - I -" Robert looked like he was trying to look anywhere but at Aaron. 

"You gotta answer mate." Dan said softly. 

Aaron could swear he could see the beginning of tears in his eyes. 

"No." His voice was barely above a whisper as he looked at the ground. 

_**Green**_. 

Aaron felt his stomach drop as he tried to take in the meaning of that confession.    
He stood up and started taking off the wires. 

"That's enough fun for one day." 

"No, no, Aaron please!" Robert's eyes were wild, like he had lost control. "You know that, the past me, the one I'm not proud of, but..."  
He looked at Dan.  
"Ask me if I'll be faithful to Aaron. Ask me!" He yelled.

Dan went to speak but Aaron got in first. 

"You might mean that now, but if it's who you are..." 

"No! It's not! I've.. I've never seen a future with anyone before!" 

"You were married!" Aaron retaliated loudly.

"And that was mainly a business strategy, I told you that! I have been nothing but honest with you since we got together." 

Aaron scoffed. "I can't do this right now." He turned to leave, but Robert grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

"No, please!"   
He looked at Dan desperately. "Please!" 

"Are you being honest?" Dan asked. 

"Yes!"

 _ **Green**_. 

"Do you love Aaron?" 

"Yes!" 

_**Green**_. 

"And do you really see a future with him? A happy, faithful, future?" 

"Yes, I do, I swear I do!"

Then passed the longest 5 seconds of Aaron's life. 

_**Green**_. 

Robert took a step towards him, his voice breaking as he spoke.   
"I have never felt in my life about anyone even an _ounce_ of what I feel for you. Please. Don't give up on me." 

Aaron looked in Robert's eyes and saw nothing but truth and love.   
And it terrified him.   
But deep down he knew, he had known from the start.   
Robert was worth it. 

He paused for a moment before pushing up onto his toes and pressing a kiss to the older man's lips. He meant it to be chaste, but as he leant back, Robert grabbed him by the waist and pulled them back together, fingers holding onto him so tight, like he was scared to let go. He kissed him for what felt like an eternity before resting their heads together. 

"I love you." Robert whispered, his voice crackling with emotion. 

"I love you too. Idiot." 

"Right..." Adam started, voice still tense. "Dinner! Then a chill, relaxing night before the final tomorrow." 

"Last night here." May said. "It's quite sad." 

Adam looked at her and nodded before walking over and wrapping his arm around her, May burying her head into his chest.   
Dan did the same to Tamara, and Robert stayed clung onto Aaron. 

_Yup_. Aaron thought. _They were all going to be alright._


	13. The Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The final chapter!
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long, this pregnancy is absolutely kicking my ass, and part of me didn't even want to let go of these characters. 
> 
> But it's here! Thank you for anyone who has stuck with it this far, I know i'm the worst at updating, and I really hope you all enjoy! <3

Robert yawned and rolled over onto his side, taking a few moments to appreciate the sight next to him. Aaron curled up in a ball, his hair having grown longer in the few weeks inside the villa falling around the edges of his face, but his stubble having been well maintained. HIs mouth was slightly open as he continued to breathe deeply, still very much enjoying his last night’s sleep in the villa. 

Robert would never have believed that when he entered the villa 8 weeks ago he would meet the love of his life, let alone that the love of his life be a man. 

But that’s exactly what Aaron was. The love of his life. And Robert couldn’t believe his luck that this amazing man sleeping next to him gives him the time of day, let alone loves him back. He ran his fingers through the curls around Aaron’s face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek, causing him to slowly stir awake. 

For the first time that morning his blue orbs looked up at the man, Robert’s new favourite sight. 

“You watching me sleeping, you creep?”

“Can’t help it. You look so peaceful.” 

“Still creepy.” 

Robert grinned and leant down to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips before he recoiled away. 

“Ugh. Gross, morning breath.”

“You better get used to it, we’ve got a lot more mornings ahead of us.”

“Soft.” Aaron smiled back. “Right. We have to get up, we need to head to the other villa for the results.” 

He went to sit up before Robert wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down, back to his chest.

“Hmm, no. 5 more minutes.”

 

***

 

Everyone was up and dressed and ready to go in the garden. It was just gone 12 and to Adam that constituted late enough to crack open the beers in celebration of their last day. The others had laughed but no one had disagreed, so they were sitting by the pool for the last time, reminiscing over their time in the villa. 

Aaron was lying on his back, his head on Robert’s lap as the blonde’s feet dangled in the water. 

“Adam during the baby challenge and dropping the baby in the pool was a personal highlight for me.” Aaron sniggered. 

Robert laughed along with him, “Yeah, and then pretending he was just trying to teach it how to swim.”

The group laughed along, Adam still trying to justify it before giving up and realising it was a lost cause. 

“Yeah, well, at least I didn’t think Cambodia was the capital of Turkey.” He said, pointedly looking at Dan. 

“Yeah well my lack of geography skills isn’t likely to kill an infant.”

“No, but god forbid you two ever have kids and they ask you for help with their homework! Lost cause, mate.” 

Dan reached behind him and throwing his pillow at Adam, the islanders continuing to laugh and think over the best times of the last couple of months. 

Tamara seemed to have been enjoying just listening to everyones stories without joining in, but she soon spoke up too. 

“My favourite was Robert and Aaron thinking they were being subtle and running off to bang every hour.” She looked at May and shared a laugh, clearly something that had been the topic of their discussions on multiple occasions. 

“Wait, what?!” Robert exclaimed. “We were subtle!”

“As a brick, maybe.” May giggled. 

_ “It’s 3 o’clock in the afternoon, I think i’m going to go for a shower.”  _ Tamara mocked, an over the top, posh impression of Robert. 

_ “Yeah, do you know what, I think I need a shower too.”  _ May replied in a gruff voice before the two broke into fits of laughter. 

Aaron looked at Robert and had to bite down on his lip to hold back a laugh as he saw the horrified expression on Robert’s face. 

_ “Hey Aaron, let’s go for a walk through this tiny back hallway that conveniently has no cameras!”  _

“Yeah, yeah alright!” Robert snapped, a scowl on his face, looking like a child sulking. “How long did you know for?”

“About 2 weeks?” 

“We were only together for 2 weeks before we told anyone!” 

“Exactly.” Tamara sniggered. 

Aaron could no longer hold in the laugh that had been bubbling in his chest, sitting up slightly pressing his head against Robert’s chest. 

“Come on, it doesn’t matter anymore anyway, does it? We’re out now, everyone knows. Don’t sulk.”

“I’m not sulking.” He replied, continuing to pout. 

“Tell your face that then, lad.” Adam jeered, slapping him playfully before walking past him. “Besides, i’ve got a text.” 

 

**_Islanders,_ **

**_Time to say goodbye to the villa. It has been your home for the past 8 weeks, but now, it’s time to find out who the public has chosen to be the winners of Love Island._ **

**_Make your way to the jeeps where you will be taken to the second villa where a live audience will be there to greet you and watch as the winners are announced. Good luck!_ **

**_#thefinalstretch #loveitorloseit_ **

 

The six of them all took one last walk around the villa, before grabbing their suitcases and heading out the the jeeps that were waiting for them. 

The couples all had their own individual jeeps, and Aaron and Robert jumped in the one at the back, Aaron grabbing Robert’s hand once they were settled, giving it an encouraging squeeze. 

Aaron knows that this is the first time Robert is going to have to face people from the public since coming out, or anyone that wasn’t in the villa, and can feel the tension pouring out from him. Aaron’s mum is going to be there for him, and Robert had told him that his sister Victoria is going to be there for him, so he assumes they are with each other right now, either getting along, or getting ready to rip each other’s eyes out. Hopefully the former. 

He looked up to see Robert biting his lip nervously, leg bouncing up and down. 

“Hey.” he said softly. “It’s alright. It’s going to be fine.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I know. I’m not worried.”

Aaron breathed out a quiet laugh. “Don’t lie to me. It’s okay to be nervous, but I promise it’ll be fine.”

Robert looked at him with a soft smile and gave a small nod, even though it was obvious he didn’t entirely believe him. 

The jeeps pulled up to the back entrance of the second villa and the noise from the live audience could be heard over everything, Aaron’s nerves starting to build up himself, although he knows he has to be that bit stronger because Robert’s will be ten times worse. 

They all started to pile out of their jeeps, just as Aaron was about to follow after Adam, he felt Robert pull him back and turn him to face him. 

“I just… um... “ Robert muttered, looking at his feet shuffling on the ground. “I didn’t.. I never..” 

Aaron smiled softly at the normally confident and cocky man standing in front of him, so nervous and shy, struggling to make a sentence. 

“I know. Me either.” 

Robert nodded and looked Aaron in the eye before letting out a long breath and pulling him towards him, lips meeting for a firm but swift kiss. 

“Let’s do this then, eh?” 

They walked together, hand in hand, towards the chaos emitting from inside the villa. Before they entered they producers checked their microphones and told them where to sit when they walked in. 

There would be seats in pairs all facing the crowd, and VTs of all the couples will play, before the winner of a competition will walk out and announce the winning couple, who would be presented with a cheque. As they were listening to this all, an announcer was speaking over the tannoy, declaring the arrival of the islanders which resulted in an eruption of screams from the audience inside.

It was a lot of information to take in, even though they had all been fairly aware of what was going to happen. It seemed to dawn on them all at the same time that this was the end of their journey as they pulled each other into one big group hug and headed out to the stage. 

 

Nothing could have prepared Aaron for the sight in front of him when they walked out, hundreds of people around the edge of a stage, screaming and chanting different islanders names. Some were holding posters with massive pictures of his and Robert’s faces with hearts, and glitter, and different words all over them. 

 

_ Soulmates _

_ Love at first sight  _

_ Our true winners  _

_ Robron 4 ever _

 

The last one making Aaron roll his eyes, remembering hearing that during the tweets challenge. He caught eyes with Robert who was biting back a smirk, but with a look of bewilderment on his face. 

They all took their seats and the VTs started to play, Dan and Tamara’s first which showed how far their relationship had come. Aaron chose not to mention that it seemed to improve after the night of the blackout. 

Then came Adam and May’s video, which caused a much louder cheer than Dan and Tamara’s, Aaron throwing a cheeky smile in Adam’s direction. 

There were clips of them together looking so loved up and happy, and Aaron couldn’t help but smile at just how happy his best friend looks, clips of both him and May in the beach hut, which was the villa’s diary room. 

In one, it was just Adam laughing to himself about how deep he was in with May, before it cut to one with May, admitting that she never expected to feel about anyone in the villa the way she feels about Adam. 

The audience filled with  _ awws  _ and cheers at this, Adam and May’s genuine connection clear as day for everyone to see. 

After some clips of them during the challenges, it cut to a kiss, fading to black, before the announcer came over the speaker. 

“Aaron and Robert!” 

Once again, the villa filled with screams and cheers, the boys catching eyes and exchanging laughs as they turned to watch the last few weeks of their lives on the big screen. 

 

***

 

_ “If i’m gonna be in a room alone with him, i’m gonna lamp him one!” _

Robert recognised the clip as the night they went on their first date, Aaron obviously as impressed about it as he was at the time. 

It then cut to Robert in the beach hut, just before they set off. 

_ “I don’t see the point in this. This show is supposed to be about couples, why are you sending me somewhere with a bloke?” _

Robert threw an apologetic glance at Aaron at this, hoping he was now well aware of why he had acted this way. 

It then showed an array of clips of Aaron and Robert staring at each other across the garden, always looking away when the other turned around. Robert couldn’t help but laugh at how the pair of them looked like a couple of love sick puppies. 

Another eruption of cheers as it showed the clip of Robert during the fireman challenge. 

“Oh, there he is, Mr Dreamboat!” Dan yelled above the noise, laughing along.

Robert rolled his eyes as he inwardly cringed at how much of a show off he was during that challenge. What he wasn’t aware of at the time was what the clip now showed, Aaron staring at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly hanging open. Even more blatant as his eyes roamed up and down Robert’s body as he performed the push ups on the mat. 

“Oh yeah?” He smirked as he noticed Aaron’s mortified expression. 

“Jesus, I didn’t realise I was that obvious!” 

_ “So he isn’t anything, eh?” _

“Adam obviously did.” Robert chuckled, Aaron groaning and putting his head in his hands. 

Laughing away, they continued to watch. 

_ “I think i’m gonna go for a shower.”  _

_ “I’m just gonna take a shower before bed, get the smell of chlorine off me.” _

_ “Aaron, can you come help me with this, I can’t get the shower to work.” _

_ “Robert, fancy going a walk? Somewhere a bit quieter?” _

This time it was Robert’s turn to drop his head into his hands, they were as bad as each other when it came to being obvious. 

The crowd seemed to find it hilarious, as loud laughs filled the villa. 

Some more clips were shown of Aaron and Robert after they were an official couple, laughing and play fighting, kissing and completing challenges, messing about in the pool, feeding each other during meals. Robert couldn’t quite believe how loved up they looked. 

Their VT ended with 6 clips of them in the beach hut, alternating between the two of them. 

 

_ “Aaron? Aaron isn’t anything. I don’t even know the guy. Why are you asking about him?” _

_ “Robert does my head in. Surprised no one’s punched him yet to be honest.” _

 

_ “Yeah, Aaron’s a mate. He’s a laugh, keeps me sane.” _

_ “Yeah, I mean, we get on. He’s good to have around, it’s nice to have friends in here.” _

 

_ “Aaron…. Aaron is everything. I hate how long it took me to admit it, I feel like I’ve wasted so much time, but now that we’re together, I don’t think I’ve ever.. No, I  _ know  _ i’ve never been this happy. I love him.” _

_ “Mad innit? 2 weeks ago he did my head in, annoyed the life out of me but now… now i can’t be without him. He’s everything.” _

 

*** 

 

Two people walked on stage, a guy and a girl, both seeming in their mid twenties, the girl holding a big red envelope in her hands, microphones attached to their shirts. 

“It’s time!” The guy started. “Time to announce the winner of this year’s Love Island!”

Another eruption of cheers, and chants of names. 

The couples all lines up behind the pair, as they opened the envelope. 

“And the winners of Love Island are…” 

Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand, and kept his eyes locked to the blue ones beside him. The eyes that he noticed the second he walked into the villa. The eyes that make him smile as he wakes up beside them every morning, that he can’t imagine his life without. The eyes that shine through the most beautiful soul he’s ever had to fortune to know. No matter what happens, Robert knows that out of everyone who entered the villa this year, he really is the true winner. Because he’s got Aaron. And nothing else in the world could come close. 

“Aaron and Robert!” 

It takes Robert a few seconds to process the words as he feels Aaron’s arms wrap tightly around his neck, and when his brain kicks into gear he grabs him around the waist and picks him, up spinning him in a circle before placing him on the ground and pulling his face to meet his, lips crashing together as they pull away laughing, 4 other pairs of arms suddenly wrapped around them cheering and screaming filling their ears. 

“Mate!” Adam laughed. “That’s how you forfeit a bet!” 

Robert laughed as he watched the two best friends embracing, as all the previous islanders make their way on to the stage to congratulate them. 

Dan leapt onto his back, excitedly yelling in his ear, everyone else walking up to hug him and Aaron. 

He separated from them all to pull Aaron into another tight hug, never wanting to let go of this moment. 

It felt almost surreal, he had come into this villa expecting to just drift through but instead he has met his true soulmate. He came out on national television, something that he never thought he would be able to do to even his closest friends, let alone the nation. He is openly in a relationship with the most amazing man he has ever met in his life, and on top of all that, they have been voted for to win this thing, highlighting that everyone else can see what he has been feeling. He and Aaron truly are meant to be together. 

“So then, Mr Sugden.” Aaron smirked, swaying towards him. “Ready to be stuck with me forever?”

“Oh I dunno.” He replied, pretending to think it through. “The show’s over now, and I really only wanted to win.”

Aaron looked up with false offence, before he let out a laugh and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Robert with all he had. 

Robert sighed deeply, hands on Aaron’s waist as he held him close.

“Come on, Blue. Let’s go start our forever.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! 
> 
> I had a separate, slightly different ending where Adam and May won, but i'm so unoriginal that I just couldn't have our boys not winning. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this, I know I enjoyed writing it, can't quite believe it's been 9 months to post 13 chapters but oh well!
> 
> Everyone that has left comments of encouragement or just telling me how much you're enjoying it, you'll never understand how much that means to me, so a hundred times thank you!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
